Changing Tides
by Eccentricly Silly
Summary: A love story of Nessie and Jake with a little humor, action and mystery. Rated T for some gore and language. Disclaimer! I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! This is a fanfic!
1. Prelude

Edward sat in almost complete stillness, at the black grand piano placed just off center of the Cullen household. His long, thin fingers danced across the keys as he played a sad and slow classical song. Bella had been listening to him play for hours. He looked at his beautiful wife who had been resting her head on his shoulder, not because she was tired but to be close to him. Her long mahogany hair draped across his shoulder, cascading down his back. The corners of his mouth came up ever so slightly as he looked at the love of his existence. Her golden eyes looked back into his. She had been enjoying the music, but mostly she had been enjoying just looking at his perfect angelic face. A face so glorious, she felt that she could look at it forever and never stop marveling. A thrill of delight ran through her knowing that those strong hands that caressed the keys to make their music were the same ones that touched her, and he was all hers.

Feeling the complete love and adoration of his wife, he quickly changed the song he was playing to a sweet lullaby. A smile spread wider across Bella's face as she recognized the tune that Edward began to play. The song he had written. _Her_ song. She let her mind shield down and let Edward read her memories of when they first met.

As the sound vibrated off the piano strings the song lifted and filled the house. Even without the Cullen family's sensitive hearing, the lullaby could be heard all the way up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Esme, knowing what song her son was playing, giggled lightly to herself with joy at the touching notes. She began humming along as she continued to sketch Carlisle from different angles. He had been sitting reading the newest studies and medical journals behind his large wooden desk. His expression of intense concentration was drawn dozens of times in all of Esme's pages. He was her preferred subject to draw. Every now and then they would lock eyes and gaze at each other passionately before returning to their respective activities.

Both of them gave an exasperated sigh as they heard Emmett grumbling at the television downstairs and letting out a long string of profanities. Emmett was quickly getting frustrated with the human speed of the so-called professional sports players. He had been flipping through channel after channel trying to find something interesting to watch. He sat on the sofa with his large muscular body taking up a third of the family room couch. He flipped franticly as he was mulling over the idea of whether or not he should try to sneak attack Jasper or go out to the garage where Rose was fixing cars.

Jasper was sitting like a sleeping statue, though none of them ever slept. His legs were on the couch criss-crossed, with his back straight. Though he had no need to breath he still made sure to make steady, even, slow, breaths connecting with the emotions surrounding him. He felt the passion radiating from Edward and Bella, the love of Esme and Carlisle, the anger from Rosalie and the frustration from Emmett. But there was something else in Emmett's frustration… anticipation, a bit of excitement? His adrenaline was without a doubt higher than usual. Either he was planning later events with Rosalie, the private kind, or he was ready to attack someone. Last but not least he was feeling Alice. _His_ Alice. She was sending wave after wave of love and respect in his direction, and he felt each euphoric wave. In turn he was activating the pleasure center of her brain ever so slightly, just enough to have her flying high.

Alice was on the computer looking up the newest fashions and styles. She was checking her stocks and staying on top of the most recent pop-culture. She was doing all of these things half-heartedly however because she was feeling Jaspers effects, and sending him as much love and affection as she could. If she had a working heart it would be thudding. In her mind she was thinking about their past together and also taking peeks into their future. She felt sentimental and her need of him intensified with each passing vision. Suddenly she had a flash of a possible future of Emmett attacking Jazz, them getting too heated and Rosalie coming in with wrench still in hand to break up the fight. Alice smirked to herself and listened closely for Rose. She was not in a good mood, and working on her cars was not helping.

Rosalie threw around her tools huffing. She was in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment, which is why she retreated to the garage. Mumbling something which sounded something like "smelly mutts" she fixed her cars with such precision that she didn't even ruin her nail polish. Rose took pride in the fact that she could fix cars and never get a drop of oil on her clothes. She hated being anything but radiant.

And it was this scene, or something close to it, that Renesmee Cullen often came home to.


	2. Talented

Lightning quick steps were heard slapping the Earth. The Cullens turned quickly to the direction of the sound.

Trees flashed by in a blur of green as Renesmee sprinted home. Her brown eyes were bright with excitement, her face flushed, and her heart hammering in her chest. Her long, curly brown hair bounced behind her as she slowed and zipped through the unlocked front door.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," she rushed as she came over to them by the piano, pecking both of them on the cheek.

Emmett's laugh boomed, "Nice look kiddo."

Alice's smile dropped from her face when she saw the state Renesmee was in, "Out with Jacob again I see." She frowned at Renesmee's designer jeans now covered in grass stains and mud. Her new Gucci shirt didn't look any better.

Renesmee self consciously tried to untangle her hair with her fingers. Her curls were in complete disarray. Renesmee had even managed to get twigs and clumps of mud caught in her hair. Blushing, her eyes stared down at her feet.

Edward smirked, "What does it matter Alice? You never let us wear the same thing twice anyway."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward and everyone laughed lightly.

"Oh, hi sweetie, you're home," Rosalie called. Of course Rosalie had heard her. Rosalie's anger quickly evaporated knowing her niece was now home. As she walked across the room to give her niece a hug, she stopped dead in her tracks, her perfect nose scrunched up. A slight sneer curled her lip.

"Sorry, Aunt Rose," Renesmee said with an impish grin. She understood her aunt's aversion to her smell. She didn't take it personally, most of her day was spent with Jacob.

"So what did you do today?" Rosalie cooed trying to ignore the stench.

As Renesmee cleaned her palms on her jeans and stretched out her arms to show Rosalie her day, Edward had already seen it in her mind and laughed.

"Renesmee," Carlisle called from the top of the stairs with a slight grin. "Why don't you try what we have been studying?"

"What have you been studying?" Bella asked Carlisle, then looked lovingly at her daughter.

"We wanted to keep it a bit of a surprise of sorts," Carlisle stated slowly.

"I don't know, grampa," Nessie said. She bit her bottom lip and started playing with the ends of her hair.

"Come on Renesmee, please show me," Bella whispered to her daughter.

She sighed heavily, "It's not that good." Renesmee closed her eyes and her brow frowned.

All at once everyone in the room was able to see Nessie's thoughts. It was almost as if a large opaque television screen had been placed in front of their eyes. They could see her memory clearly but looking past the picture one could make out the room.

The forest was whizzing past them. They could all feel the thrill and excitement she had felt at that time. Amongst all the green there were quick flashes of russet fur. Jacob. They were playing tag after they had just finished hunting. Nessie was it. Jacob was closing in on her. But Nessie had reached the part of the forest that she had been looking for. She sprinted ahead then turned and stopped staring the large wolf down. Jacob thought that she finally had gotten tired and was giving up. He made his large wolfie smile as he jumped into the air ready to playfully pounce Nessie. A millisecond before Jacob made contact, Nessie stepped aside causing him to continue flying. Jacob was momentarily confused but understood her motives as he came face to face with a giant mud puddle. He splashed into the water.

The Cullens all laughed at the brooding wolf-Jacob, soaking wet, and sitting in the middle of the thick, brown water.

In the memory, Nessie was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides afraid she would burst.

Jacob quickly saw how happy she was and did his coughing wolf laugh. He was happy so long as she was, even if it was at the expense of his pride. As he stood back up on all fours, dripping with mud, he smirked and shook himself dry, splattering Nessie. And that was how the great mud fight ensued, both laughing and running.

The image flickered and faded. All the Cullens were chuckling to themselves. Emmett's laugher, even quietly, was booming.

"That was great Nessie!" Bella said kneeling next to her daughter and holding her despite the muck.

"I'm so proud of you," Edward beamed.  
Everyone continued their praises.

"Thanks but I still have a lot of work to do. I have to make the image completely solid and I can't show my thoughts very far. But that was the first time I was able to project my thoughts to so many people at the same time," she explained excitedly bouncing about.

"Where is that mutt anyway?" Rosalie asked. They were practically attached at the hip.

"He went home to shower and change. You complain about the smell as it is, Aunt Rose."

"He isn't the only one who should be getting cleaned up," Esme chided.

"Ok gramma." She gracefully skipped around the room a few times and sprinted up the stairs.

"I know we don't get tired, but doesn't Nessie?" Jasper asked with an exasperated grin.

"Nessie is very young so she is full of energy, and being half vampire must intensify it," Carlisle explained.

Jasper laughed. "So how much longer do I have to wait to be in the same room with her and not feel as though I have taken fifteen shots of pure adrenaline?"

Carlisle smiled with pity. "I should say about now her age biologically is nine or ten. In one more year she should be about twelve or thirteen and won't be as hyper. But I'm afraid at that age you will have other emotions to worry about."

Jasper Groaned.

As the Cullens went back to their activities, Alice danced up the stairs. Edward smiled as he listened to Alice mentally trying to decide what clothes to lay out for Remesmee.

"A pair of jeans and a t-shirt would be best." Edward said quietly knowing Alice could hear.

_Don't worry, Edward. I already see a second pair of grass stained jeans being thrown out tonight_, she replied mentally.

Edward played a few more songs and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap as they gazed into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.

Rosalie pulled away and scrunched her nose, "The mutt is back."

"Good evening bloodsuckers," Jacob joked as he walked through the door. His hair was short but still shaggy and was wearing cut off sweat pants, a plain black t-shirt and his usual smile.

"Hey, Jake," Bella grinned as Edward turned and smiled politely.

"I'm sick and tired of you just letting yourself in, _dog_," Rosalie snapped.

"Don't be rude, Rosaile!" Esme criticized. "You know that our home is your home, Jacob."

"Thank you," Jacob said as he hugged her with one arm and stuck his tongue out at Rose (a habit he picked up from Alice). Over the past few years Jacob had grown found of Esme, not having a mother figure in his life for so long his heart didn't take long to warm up to her.

"Is Seth stopping by too? I'm making enough dinner for the both of you and some to take back to Billy," she beamed.

"Esme, you know you didn't have to do that."

"I want to."

"As for Seth, I'm pretty sure he is stopping by later, he mentioned something about Emmett and cheating at xbox."

"No way!" Emmett thundered. "I'm ready for another round. I don't mind beating him again."

"Jakey!" Nessie shrieked as she flew from the top of the stairs.

Alice came down after Nessie, frowning and still holding a brush, "I wasn't done." She folded her arms across her chest.

She threw herself into his arms and he caught Nessie.

"So what do you want to do now my little Nessie, doll?" He asked as he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Real manly, Jacob!" Emmett scoffed as Nessie narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"I want you to read with me!" She said turning her attention to Jake.

He groaned.

"Please, Jake!" Her chocolate brown eyes got wide and she pushed out her lower lip.

He tried to hold his ground but Jake didn't stand a chance against her pleading eyes.

"Oh alright," he sighed. "But absolutely no more Shakespeare and no Jane Austin," he said letting her run upstairs to her large book collection. He let his right hand run down his face in dissatisfaction.

Skipping back, held in her hand was an old, battered, hardcover book.

Emmett smirked, and pretended to have a whip in his hand as he looked at Jake and made the cracking sound with his mouth. Jake scowled at him.

Nessie didn't miss Emmett's rude comment.

Jake sat down on the love seat as Nessie snuggled into his side. Resting her cheek on his bare arm Jake closed his eyes. As Nessie began to read she projected her thoughts into Jacob's mind. He watched Moliere's "The Learned Ladies" as though he were watching a very high definition movie. He saw the characters as Nessie imagined them to look he saw the house and scenes the way Nessie imagined them to be like. He was reading through her eyes as though she was the director of the movie playing in front of him. The parts she found funny she colored with humor so that he felt her joy. The romantic parts he felt her longing and chest swell. This was how they always "read together". Because of their almost daily ritual Jacob had "read" hundreds of books and was able to keep up with Nessie's extremely advanced intelligence. Edward, of course seeing everything, sometimes watched the stories and sometimes didn't. It was once Nessie had reached act 1 scene 4 that both Jacob and Edward broke out into a fit of laughter, as Nessie grinned mischievously.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Edward and Jacob now shaking with laughter. Edward was trying to compose himself. Bella frowned lightly concerned.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked looking between all three faces.

"Just a little something Renesmee was thinking my love," Edward whispered to Bella. "Renesmee. Why don't you use your new ability to show your mother what you are reading?"

Renesmee nodded. Her brow scrunched as she concentrated and she projected her thoughts to her mother across the room. In act 1 scene 4 of the play, the romantic lead Clitandre meets his love's aunt, Belise. Belise is a withered old, delusional, spinster that belives every man is deperately inlove with her. She even comes to beleive that when Clitandre comes to declare his love for Belise's neice, Henriette, that Clitandre is really declaring his love for Belise and using the neice's name as code.

Only the way she imagined Belise, was her uncle Emmett in a 16th century dress and powdered wig. His massive body barely fitting into the form fitting dress. He had two baloons for brests that were lopsided. His face was painted even more pail than it already was with a mole on his right cheek and bright red lipstick and shockingly blue eye shadow. The dress was entirely too long and he kept tripping on the hem as he walked around the scene bowl legged in high heels. His voice was a high falsetto as he spoke. Nessie imagined Emmett practically throwing himself at Clitandre as he desperately tried to escape.

Bella let out a loud burst of laughter before covering her mouth and looking down a little ashamed at the fact she found something so immature funny. But the loud unexpected noise made Nessie loose her concentration and accidently projected a quick flash of her thoughts to everyone in the room.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

Everyone, even Carlise, bust into laughter at seeing Emmett in the costume.

"I guess that's what you get for ragging on Jacob," Bella said fighting giggles.

"You know that dress is really becoming of you, Em, maybe I should get you something like that on my next shopping trip," Alice's tinkling laughter came as she fell out of her chair with a new wave of amusement.

"That shade of red lipstick did look lovely on you," Jasper chimed in.

Emmett flew across the room and wrestled Jasper to the ground. Both of them foght as they continued to laugh at Emmett's frustration.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Ness," Jacob whispered, knowing that was her intention and trying to make her feel happy and proud.

"No one messes with my Jacob," She stated.

Jacob smiled down at his precious little Ness, his imprint, and stroked her hair as she continued to read the story.


	3. One Year Later

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

One year later

"How are you doing Jazz?" Alice asked him, concern etched on her face.

"I'm cranky, I'm depressed and I'm craving chocolate. I don't even eat chocolate," he grumbled.

"Well, you certainly are cranky," Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Nessie screeched as Jasper retreated.

Bella rushed out of Nessie's room closing the door behind her. "I don't know how much more I can take of this," she said to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it," Alice frowned. "Jazz is up in our room nauseated, Nessie is always yelling, and worst of all, look what she did to this bebe shirt she didn't want to wear."

Alice held up a bright blue shirt that looked like it had been shred.

"She took scissors to it as if she was trying to make paper snowflakes!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Rosalie began, "but I can't wait for the dog to get here."

Screaming and crying came from Nessie's room.

Emmett walked into the living room pulling out ear plugs. "These don't work on us at all, but it was worth a try."

"Mercy that poor girl," Esme sighed, looking up the stairs. "Can you imagine how unhappy she must be?"

"Jazz can," Alice chirped.

"We knew that her accelerated growth meant accelerated hormones but I had no idea it would be _this _bad," Bella cringed as she heard something thud against Nessie's bedroom wall at the main house.

"Where are Edward and Carlisle?" Emmett asked as if just realizing something was missing.

"They have been in his study all day trying to figure out if there is a way to slow down this huge tidal wave of hormones."

"Couldn't Jasper-" Rose started.

"We tried," Bella interrupted. "Not only was Jasper's power no match for her bad moods but being so close to her feelings, just made him depressed."

"I'm never leaving my room!" Nessie yelled.

With Nessie's tantrum in full swing, they almost didn't hear, or smell, Jacob come in.

"I see, Nessie isn't feeling any better," Jacob shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're here, she is in one of her worst moods," Bella said. "She doesn't want to talk to any of us. We were hoping you would be able to calm her down."

Jacob's face looked pained. "I don't know Bells, she is my imprint and all but wouldn't she want to talk to… you know… a woman about these _changes_." He shuttered at the word. "Maybe I could get Leah to-" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Never mind."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You don't have to talk to her about any of _that_, just calm her down. Stop her from destroying the house and shrieking like a banshee."

Bella pushed Jacob in the direction of Nessie's room.

"Okay, Okay." Jacob sighed heavily up the stairs. Slumping his shoulders, Jacob was really hoping their conversation wasn't going to turn into "the talk". He was almost sure if it did his head would explode.

Edward, chuckled upstairs.

_Bloody vampire _Jacob amusingly thought to Edward.

Jacob walked over to her door and it did sound like she was trying to demolish the house.

"Heya, Nessie?" Jacob called from behind the closed door.

"Jacob?"

Noises from the room stopped as he heard her footsteps move closer. He felt the pull in his chest more and more to go comfort her the closer she came to him.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not," she sniffled.

"It's ok," Jacob consoled. "What's the matter?"

"I just look so ugly, and I'm fat, and since when do I even care about these things?"

Jacob was a bit taken back. How could she ever, even remotely, think that she was anything less than lovely?

"Ness," he said quietly through the door. "Could we please talk face to face?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Nessie opened the door only a crack, peeking out at her Jacob. How could she leave her room looking the way she did? Jacob's skin was a perfect russet, even, smooth. He had to have the most amazing dark eyes she had ever seen and his hair was thick, straight and glossy black. Jacob was beautiful. Surely he didn't know what it felt like to be ugly.

"There you are," Jacob smiled.

Even his smile was perfect, Nessie observed. Just seeing his face made her heart swell. She longed to be where she belonged, right beside her best friend. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Jacob, I can't come out," Renesmee whispered. "I have…a zit."

Her face burned red.

"Is that all?" Jacob smiled with relief.

Renesmee bristled with anger and embarrassment. Jacob quickly realizing his mistake, composed his face.

"Ness, I am sorry you feel so bad but really, it's no big deal," He soothed.

After a few long moments, Nessie opened her door just a little more to slip her hand through the crack, grabbing Jacob's hand.

Pictures flashed into Jacob's mind. He saw Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme flash quickly in front of his eyes. He saw them the way Nessie saw them, as perfect. She flashed a picture of flawless Rosalie's body. She flashed a picture of Bella's beautiful laughing face, Esme's hair without a single strand out of place, Alice and her amazing fashion sense and agility. Last she showed a picture of herself looking in the mirror as all of her gorgeous family hovered around her, playing with her hair and putting make up on her face for fun. Nessie showed him how she felt, that with all the hair care products and make-up in the world she would never be as stunning as them. Jacob could feel her flood of insecurity crashing down.

Nessie took back her hand, looking morose. She shifted her eyes from Jacob to her feet.

"I see," Jacob said with a look of fierce determination.

Jacob pushed lightly on the door as Nessie jumped back, allowing him to come in. He only took a few strides in when he noticed Nessie covering her face with her hair and backing away from him. Jacob couldn't explain the hurt that had built up inside of him as she did those actions.

"Nessie," Jacob stated as almost a reprimand.

Three steps and he was standing in front of her, then kneeled to get at more eye level because he towered over her. With his large calloused hands he pushed back soft curls from her face. He delicately lifted her chin with his finger. She finally looked him in the face, her eyes red, cheeks stained with tears. There was only a small red bump on her forehead.

"You really don't see yourself at all," he breathed. "Trust me Nessie, you are a hundred times more beautiful than anyone else, inside and out. I know how you feel.

At your age I was skinny and goofy," Jacob said. He pretended to think really hard. "Now that I think of it, I guess the goofy part stayed."

Nessie smiled.

"I hated it. Some times I didn't want to leave my room either. No girl would ever look twice at me… and the one girl I did like… had a super hot boyfriend" _I hope you get a laugh out of that Edward, _he thought, knowing every vamp in the house was listening "that I was always comparing myself to. But no human is perfect Ness. I still get bad hair days and zits. You're part human, Nessie and this is just a small part of being human."

Nessie felt bothered by this girl who had caught Jacob's attention, an almost possessive pull tugged at her. She pushed off those feelings and thought about how even Jacob felt like this. He understood. He was still human and had flaws. Relief spread through her as at least one person she was around wasn't completely perfect.

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little."

Jacob hugged Nessie and she held him and closed her eyes, really appreciating for the first time his musky woodsy smell. The warmth of his body felt like the fire on first beach on the coldest of nights. She breathed in deep and sighed feeling comfortable and really at home.


	4. The First Chapter

The First Chapter

I swing my feet carelessly as I sat on the kitchen counter. Technically only being 5 and a half this habit was normal for me though it was not normal for a 14 or 15 year old, which was about the age I looked. I often got confused on age appropriate behavior. My intellect was far beyond the average 25 year old, but socially, had only 6 years of experience. It also didn't help that most of my family was well over 100 years old and I had picked up social mannerisms from their time period as well. I didn't know how a normal girl of 15 was supposed to act. My mother couldn't even help me there because she was never a normal teen in her human days, so she said. I was still shy and wasn't sure how to connect to others. Jacob was the only one who really understood me. Just like my mother, I frequently felt as though my brain didn't work as other's did.

Though I enjoyed being barefoot and swinging my feet, wondering if this was right to do, was at the fore front of my mind. I absentmindedly watched grandma Esme glide around the kitchen cooking for Seth, who was with my father in the living room. I was awaiting anxiously Jacob's arrival. Childishly, I had become very upset when my best friend had gotten a steady job at a repair garage. Hiding my disappointment well, I pretended to be thrilled that he would be spending 40 hours a week away from me. If I was being truthful, I was sulky and lonely.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked grandma for the umpteenth time.

"Thank you, princess, but I'm almost done anyway." She must have noticed my disappointment because she added quickly, "If you want to get a plate and silverware out for Seth that would be helpful."

I silently jumped down from the counter. Grandma looked at me sympathetically as I set everything on the table that hardly anyone used. With my miniscule task completed, I was once again a drifting object in space without a specific direction or purpose.

"Those aren't the clothes I laid out for you," A voice like wind chimes said. Turning to the sound, Alice's arms were folded across her chest. Her feet were shoulder width apart and her right foot was tapping. She looked as though she could have had a string quartet playing "Harsh Angry" in the background.

I heard Dad laugh.

I felt heat on my cheeks and knew they must have been turning red.

"Hey Alice," Seth grinned. "Did you do something different? You look nice."

"I did actually! I parted my bangs to the left instead of the right! I was looking at this magazine and I notice that…" Alice continued her explanation in rapid speed and enthusiasm.

Seth turned to me and winked and I mouthed thanks for the distraction.

Instead of putting on Alice's ghastly pink, nightmare of an outfit, I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt Jacob out grew a long time ago.

It was at that moment, I heard a car coming up the drive. My heart rate accelerated and my chest swelled. The corners of my mouth stretched into a wide smile. Bouncing out of the house on the balls of my feet, I flung open the front door and threw myself into Jacob's arms. His deep husky laugh made his chest shake.

"It's worth getting off work late if this is the kind of hello I get."

Turning my head up to him, a small break in the clouds let the sun show down. The sun's light momentarily blazed around Jacob's tall silhouette. The rays were so bright and I was so unused to this bust of sunshine at Forks that it hurt my eyes. But I couldn't look away. My eyes were inexplicably glued to the sight of large, strong, smiling Jacob. With the golden light and the color of his skin he looked as though he were the image of a Greek god wrought with bronze. I didn't even want to blink for fear of missing one glorious millisecond of what I was seeing. The clouds moved across the sun, covering its glow. The moment could have lasted a few seconds or an eternity, time had stopped.

"Hey Nessie are you ok?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows knit together.

Apparently my breathing had stopped along with time.

"Can you breath?" Jacob looked panicked, as I could only imagine what my face looked like.

I took in a deep breath, as I nodded, not trusting what my voice would sound like. He chuckled lightly not knowing what to make of my behavior. Jacob kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked at a slow pace back into the house.

"Where you reading Greek mythology before I got here?" Jacob asked.

I frowned, "No, why?"

"Oh," Jacob looked confused. "For a split second there, you projected a thought of Apollo."

"Apollo?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, you know, the sun god. I thought maybe you were reading something and had it on your mind."

"Oh, well," I scrambled trying to find something to say, "I was thinking about reading some later. There was something on the history channel about it and it made me think how I hadn't read the Metamorphosis in a while," I fidgeted with my hands and started to play with my hair. I was rambling.

As soon as we got into the house I pulled away from Jacob, pretending to want to look for the book as he went to say hello to Seth and grandma. Alice and Jasper were tucked away in a corner of the room having a moment. Dad was at his piano with mom who smiled and gave Jacob a quick hug as he walked by. Maybe Dad hadn't noticed my thoughts because we weren't as close to him as everyone else and he tried to block out everything anyway. All I had to do was to not think about what just happened. I didn't even know what just happened. But telling myself not to think about it is just making me think about it. And why did I feel so guilty and nervous about this all? That's when it happened, I slipped. My heart thudded fast and hard against my ribcage. Just an instant I thought about that moment outside. His dark deep set eyes, and the outline of his broad shoulders and strong arms bathed in the sunlight wrapped around me and smiling. My face got hot.

Dad hit the wrong chord and stopped playing. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock, stunned at what happened, frozen in place. He never made a mistake, something was very wrong and the whole household knew it.

Mentally, I started singing Yankee Doodle and trying to translate it into Japanese.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and let out a long low, almost in audible growl. This only made everyone even more concerned.

"Bella love," He began. "I completely forgot to tell you that I promised Carlisle that I would help him move into his new hospital today."

Mom looked confused. She didn't think that warranted such a dramatic reaction.

"It's nothing serious but I did promise you that we would go hunting alone together today. I must have gotten distracted with other thoughts." Dad looked at me briefly and flicked his eyes away. "I'm so sorry, I feel terrible for forgetting."

"It's Alright," my mother frowned. Everyone suspiciously looked away not wanting to press the matter.

Dad must have been very shaken to construct such a terrible lie when he was normally so good. I saw him stiffen even more than usual in response to that thought. Carlisle couldn't stay any longer than five or six years at the same hospital. After leaving Forks Hospital he had gone to another one a few hours drive away where no one would know him. But the time came once again for him to move on.

Jacob came into the room. With strong, quick, fluid movements, almost like an aggressive dance he moved across the room and settled himself on the couch with Seth. Had his movements always been so hypnotic?

"Why so far away, Nessie?" Jacob half smiled as he patted the sofa next to him.

I realized that usually I didn't hesitate to sit next to Jacob or be close to him, but when he said that, I felt butterflies.

Hesitantly, walking over, I tried to think what was wrong with me. I always knew Jacob was beautiful, why was this different? I couldn't even look him in the face as I sat beside him. He pushed my hair aside from my face and stupidly, a small giggle escaped my lips. Thank goodness Jacob wasn't particularly observant!

I could only see a quarter of my father's face from where I was sitting but from what I could see, his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Well, tomorrow tonight is a full moon," Jacob began. "And in keeping with tradition, we are having a bonfire. Would you like to come?"

I don't know how it started, I think it was Seth who suggested the first one, but as an inside joke the pack would gather together on first beach every full moon. Some times they told old Quileute legends, but mostly they just goofed off.

"Come on Nessie, we can drink punch and dance until we crash from all the sugar!" Seth encouraged.

"Like I needed any convincing, Seth? You guys know I'll be there," I laughed looking at Seth's jazzed expression.

"Sweet!"

My stomach growled. I hadn't even realized that I was hungry until that moment.

"You didn't go hunting Ness?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. I knew better than to go this long without blood. I was missing Jacob so much that I hadn't even thought about going hunting. I still needed blood in addition to food. Both parts of me had to be fed. My throat became scratchy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Race you!" Jacob smiled widely as he ran out the back door. Sometimes he was such a kid.

I followed after him and I watched the wind throw around his hair. I pumped my legs faster and over took him with a smirk. I was so fast I was flying. I felt light and invincible. There was no greater feeling than running at full speed. By the time Jacob caught back up with me he was in his wolf form. He must have waited for me to run further off before phasing.

I stopped and closed my eyes letting my senses tell me where the best hunt was. I smelled something sweet coming from the west. And a fast beating heart rang in my ears. Running to the sound, my mouth watered and I gave myself up to the kill. As I came closer I heard the clop of a dear's hoofs against the ground. Following the sound I spotted a doe running, and so fast I became a blur, I jumped the animal. My teeth sliced into the neck. I felt the bones snap under my jaw and felt the hot flow of blood fill my mouth. I drained the animal in seconds. I was much more starved for blood than I thought.

Jacob trotted to my side after I was done. His sharp fangs ripped into the meat of the dear. I made a disgusted face. I needed to turn away. It wasn't just the fact that it was a wild animal eating another raw wild animal but it was the carcass being dismembered. Not only was the dismemberment bothering me but the fact that the wolf was _my _Jacob tearing the pieces. I walked a few feet away with my back turned pretending to find the foliage particularly interesting.

"I don't get it," came Jacob's voice after a few moments. "I can watch little Nessie snap the neck off a dear but it turns your stomach to see me in wolf form eating another animal, one of nature's most natural instincts."

He was smiling at me as he said all of this, so I knew he wasn't mad at me, only amused by the irony. Jacob had very considerately put the remains out of sight.

His cut off sweats were back on but his shirt had been left at the door of the house. My eyes were glued to his torso and my face became hot. Dad didn't think it was appropriate for a bunch of grown men to be shirtless around his young daughter, so the guys all had clothes at the house but when they phased back and forth their options were limited. There were butterflies in my stomach that wouldn't calm down. I swallowed and forced myself to look away. I had seen Jacob like this many times. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously. I didn't know what to say. I never had a problem talking to Jacob before.

"Oh well, I guess it's something we both have to get use to."

I knodded and kept my eyes fixed on the long, thin leather strap wrapped around his ankle and calf. I tried to concentrate on the diamond shapes the dark leather strap made on his skin as it cris-crossed.

"Nessie?" Jacob walked over to me. "Are you sick? This is the second time today you look like you're going to throw up."

He ran over to me so close that my face was at eye level with his stomach. This was unbearable. I held my hands tightly together to keep myself from reaching out and touching him. He knelt beside me touching my face and forehead. His hands left a hot trail on my face, that didn't go away.

"You don't have a fever, but you are warmer than usual. I think you are coming down with something. You have never been sick before, I didn't think you could. Carlisle should take a look at you. We should get back now," He ordered firmly.

He scooped me up in his arms and he started running back to the house, not as fast as he would if he was phased but not nearly as slow as a human. I was already pressed up against his chest and tried to calm my heart. Once we started approaching the house Dad was already there. He didn't look happy to say the least.

His eyes shot to me and his nostrils flared slightly, "Jacob would you _please_ put your shirt back on."

Jacob frowned as he put me back on my feet.

"Carlisle won't be arriving back from the hospital until late tonight," Dad answered his thoughts.

We weren't too far out. I wondered if dad had heard what I was thinking on our hunting trip.

Ever so slightly he inclined his head to me and made one small nod.

I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Will you stop yelling at me Jacob, I'm sure she is just fine and for the love of all that is holy, put some clothes on!"

Jacob had been silent the whole time, but he huffed, stomping over to the house to get a shirt.

"I hope you don't use that type of language in front of my daughter, Jacob Black," Dad chastised tilting his head down and putting his fingers to his temples, eyes closed.

I started to walk after him.

"May I have a moment Renesmee," Dad said and I winced. He chuckled, "Don't worry you aren't in trouble."

I bit my lip and played with the end of my hair, as we walked away from the house a bit. I couldn't help but think of every time I felt funny and wondered if that was what he wanted to talk about. I was really hoping it was something else.

"No such luck," he smirked. "Renesmee, I'm not mad at you and you aren't in trouble. I'm just letting you know, at your age," he paused looking rather uncomfortable "what you are feeling is normal."

I shrieked internally! _Oh no dad! I have had the talk already don't do this! _And it hit me. Do I have a crush on Jacob? Of course I had read about falling in love and being in love but this was completely different when I actually was experiencing it. I just didn't want to believe it… Jacob? The same Jacob who dressed up in princess costumes with me? The same Jacob who drools entirely too much in his sleep? The same Jacob that sniffs his arm pit? The same Jacob who changed my diapers? Oh no! This is the same guy who has seen me poo my pants. Please no!

Dad was looking as though he was torn between wanting to laugh and feeling sorry for my mortification. I couldn't say anything. I just squeaked. I guess that did it for my father because he let out a bark of laughter. I turned crimson.

"I just wanted to let you know that, your mother and I-"

_You talked to mom about this!_

He held up a finger to let him continue, looking stern. "She is going to be shielding your thoughts from me for a little while. These thoughts are private and I just don't feel right intruding, even if I'm not intentionally doing so. You shouldn't have to keep worrying about me. Besides, I don't think I can handle much more of this. It's hard enough watching you grow so quickly."

He looked thoughtful, a modern version of "Thinking Man".

Dad smiled his crooked smile, "We can go back in now, princess." His cold hand touched the side of my face and he looked deep into my eyes, the same color my mother use to have. He looked at me like a cherishing father. If he could shed a tear, I'm sure he would have.


	5. Imprinted

A/N-Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own twilight or any of the characters….I'm just going to keep doing this every few chapters…

Imprinted

Night had fallen the next day and somewhere behind the thick clouds overhead, there was a large silver moon. Seth, Jacob and I had piled into his tiny rabbit that barely fit the two of them. I worried for the struggling car and always wondered if today would be the day the rabbit would finally call it quits.

The cool blue glow from the fire was already blazing and crackling loudly as we walked toward the beach's shore. Around the fire, were some of Sam's pack cooking whatever food they could on long sticks over the flames. The party seemed to already be in full swing, and we were the last ones to come. Quil was the DJ for the night popping different cds in and out of an out dated boom box, blaring mid 90s music. Embry was rolling his eyes and talking to Quil, obviously trying to convince him to play something better. Leah, -aunt Leah-, I still couldn't get use to that-, sat watching them with a permanent scowl on her face and knocking back, what looked like a thick, brown liquid in a plastic cup. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel sat on a large blanket talking animatedly and laughing. Brady and Collin were playing cards on a fallen down tree, betting what looked like skittles. Brady had a huge grin as it looked like he was winning. A girl I had never seen before seemed to be watching their game with rapt attention.

We walked over to Quil and Embry, where their argument was getting so involved that Quil was beating Embry's hand away from the cds sitting on the picnic table.

"Please, tell me this is a joke!" Embry said wide eyed, holding up one of Quil's cds. "Johonas Brothers?"

Quil snatched it out of Embry's hand. "Claire happends to love them. It's not like I listen to them or anything."

Leah snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, right. She hasn't liked them in years. Admit it, you have the hots for them."

Embry howled with laughter.

"Hey Guys!" Quil called, blatantly trying to change the subject.

They all turned and greeted us. Leah ever so slightly nodded her head. She and I were never best friends. Truth be told, I was extremely frightened of her. A few months ago she had cut her hair into a short boy cut. Even with the short cut she was stunning. All the short hair did was draw more attention to her high cheekbones and thick long eye lashes. Leah was never friendly but today she looked particularly foul. Her eyes were slightly glassy and the acrid smell of alcohol clung to her.

"Who was that girl with Brady? Don't tell me he dragged some girl here on a pack night," Jacob frowned, crossing his arms.

Quil and Embry shot each other a nervous look as Leah in one huge gulp drank the whole contents of her cup. Without a word, her frown deepened as she pushed herself out of the chair and strode over to the table with the drinks.

"What was _that _about?"

Jacob directed his question to the guys but his eyes followed Leah.

"Brady imprinted," Embry mumbled.

Seth and Jacob's eyes got wide but they remained silent. I had heard of the word "imprinting" before. How could I not? Jacob just explained it to me as something that wolves do and it was suppose to be rare. He never went into detail other than that, and I figured it must not been that important. I didn't understand why Leah would be so upset about something like that.

"Damn," Jacob said shaking his head.

Leah started heading back with her cup nearly overflowing with the same liquid as before.

"Come on Nessie. How about we go get food and you can make smorse?"

Jacob led me away with the guys following close behind ready to devour all the food Emily had brought.

"Don't think you are getting out of having a dance with me tonight Nessie. You avoided me last time but _this_ time we are gunna boogie!" Quil smiled.

I giggled. Quil was a horrible dancer. He looked as though he were having convulsions but that never stopped him from sucking people into his tornado of over enthusiastic dancing.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Sam boomed.

Everyone dropped what they were doing to turn to Sam.

"Emily and I have an announcement," Sam smiled widely as he took Emily's hand. "As you all know we have wanted to start a family for a while. Well, Emily is pregnant. We are having a baby!"

Everyone stood smiling, going over to shake Sam's hand or hug Emily.

"Shit," I heard low and furious. Leah had abandoned her plastic cup all together at this point and, picked up a large bottle of rum sitting on the table twisting open the bottle and downing it. Lightning fast she was gone. No one even noticed she was missing in all the fawning over the young couple. I just couldn't let her be alone. Even if she pushes me away, she had to know that someone cared that she left and was upset.

I sprinted after her long lean figure, now so impossibly far up the beach. I didn't need to say anything, she heard the wet slap of my shoes on the sand and she whipped around. I stopped dead in my tracks. The bottle held in her hand was already half way done.

"That was suppose to be me!" Leah screeched as her sholders dropped forward as if the sheer volume required for the sentence took everything out of her. Her body shook as she gripped the bottle, it shattered in her hands. She wasn't even looking at me. I held my breath hoping that she wasn't going to phase. "I was never happy once Sam imprinted on Emily and left me," she hardly rasped. The tremors slowed slightly. "And the only consolation I had for all of these long lonely years was that at least they weren't able to have children. As cruel as it sounds, I thought of it as some kind of poetic justice."

My heart was aching for poor Leah. I didn't know any of this about her. Why was she all of a sudden opening up to me so freely? I expected her to ignore me or push me away. The only reason I could see for her telling me all this was that she was very drunk. I stood frozen not knowing what to do or say.

"I promised myself long ago that Sam Uley would not squeeze one more tear out of me. But the pain never goes away. It just grows." She finally looked up at me. "I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always The Bitch, Leah." Leah's voice sounded like a wounded animal left all alone. Her eyes were watery, but just as she promised herself, not a single tear spilled over. "Maybe in some twisted way I imprinted on Sam. That can be the only explanation for why I just _can't let him go._" She paused. "Why wasn't I good enough for him to love me?" She paused again almost whimpering. "I blame the imprint! It's brainwashing! Look at them, all hopelessly in love because of some wolf voodoo! Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachael, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Jacob and now even Brady!" she spat.

I felt cold, Jacob had not told me everything. He lied to me. So imprinting wasn't so rare, and he led me to believe that it was nothing. The truth that imprinting was really a "brainwashing" love, as Leah had called it, sounded like a nightmare. It was as if a boulder had been dropped in my stomach as her words sunk in.

"Jacob imprinted?" I didn't realize I wanted to say it out loud. The words just left my lips. I felt dizzy and sick. The horizon seemed to tilt.

"That's enough, Leah."

I heard Jacob's voice behind me. He didn't sound angry but his voice held all the authority of the Alpha. He placed his hot hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie, go back to the party. I want to talk to Leah alone," His face looked down to me and in the darkness I could see his eyes were full of concern.

I nodded numbly, and felt as though I was floating in slow motion back to the beach. My chest ached. Jacob had lied and kept secrets from me, the person I trusted most in all the world.

Seth took one look at my stricken face and ran over, "Is everything ok? Man you should have seen Jacob when he noticed you were missing. He almost phased. Then when we saw Leah wasn't here either, we hoped that maybe you two were together, ya know?… Nessie? Tell me what happened? Is Leah ok?"

"Everything is just fine," I squeaked. "Jacob is talking with Leah right now."

The truth was neither of us was fine. How could I be ok, knowing that Jacob was brainwashed into loving someone and he lied to me about it. I was dazed and wanted to be alone. I meandered over to the picnic table and sat where Leah was just a few minutes before. I put my head down and felt the coolness of the table on my cheek. I was going to be sick. Sam was laughing and talking and holding on to Emily. How could he be so cold, to not even notice Leah's hurt? Imprinting was evil. My lids got droopy. Thinking so much at once made me very suddenly tired. It wasn't even late, we had just got here not too long ago.

A large hand stroked my hair and back. I knew exactly who it was. Looking up was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I think maybe you should go home," He whispered.

I was struck with rejection. He didn't want me around. Now that I knew the truth he didn't have to keep pretending to want to spend time with me when he could be obsessing over the girl he imprinted on. My eyes shut tighter.

"I know you are awake. Come on, we will drive back."

Dragging my body out of the chair, I almost flinched away from Jacob's arm being wrapped around my shoulders.


	6. Half Truths

Half truths

We didn't say anything. Even in the car alone, we never said a word. Jacob and I were having our first awkward silence.

"You shouldn't have just run off without telling me." Jacob broke the silence after what seemed like a century. "I was really worried Renesmee."

He only called me that when he was really upset. His lips were pressed together almost pouting. He reminded me of a petulant five year old. I would have thought it was funny if I weren't so upset. My temper, that I had gotten from both of my parents, was rare but apocalyptic when unleashed. I lifted my chin.

"You know there are certain things that you should have told _me_, more important things," I said much louder than I intended.

Jacob's brow lowered putting his eyes into shadow. I had never yelled at him.

"Leah, should have known better than to get drunk and shoot her mouth off," Jacob sneered.

"I'm glad she said something Jacob! Would I have gone my whole life without knowing? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me what imprinting really was and-" I almost choked on the words. "and why you never told me you imprinted."

There was a long silence and Jacobs hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought it might snap.

"So, what did Leah tell you then?"

"Everything! That its wolf voodoo and when you imprint you are brainwashed and you think you love that person. And nothing else matters, it doesn't matter who you hurt and you can't stop it! And that you imprinted too, that you got cursed too like most of the pack!" Tears started to stream down my face. I turned to face the window as I tried to hide the fact that my voice was on the verge of cracking during my entire speech.

"You don't know everything Nessie and you got a lot of what you do know, completely wrong."

"Oh, really!" I threw my arms up almost hitting the top of the rabbit. "Then enlighten me Jacob! And tell me the _truth_, I'm not a little kid anymore I deserve to know. I still can't believe that you lied to me for all these years! My best friend!"

I folded my arms and seethed as tears spilled over my eyes.

He heaved a loud breath and his grip loosened on the wheel.

"I really am sorry Nessie, but believe me when I say I did it because I cared about you."

I glowered. He sighed, looked out the front window and began to speak.

"Imprinting, is how we wolves find our mate," He stopped there. Maybe he was trying to let it sink in. I felt sick. "You see, when we look at our imprint its like, the center of our world changes. Our imprint is everything," he looked at me sympathetically. I guess he was trying to make sure I didn't have another tantrum. "They are our perfect match, and we are forever dedicated to our imprints."

"So, it's like love at first sight?" I asked.

"For the wolf, yes. The imprint decides what they want or need from the wolf and we can't deny them. The imprint has a choice, but we will be whatever they want us to be, a best friend, a babysitter, a lover-" He stopped dead as though he had said too much.

"It still sounds bad to me. What if the imprint doesn't want them, then they just suffer for the rest of their life?"

"So long as the imprint is still in their life and the imprint is happy, the wolf is happy to be whatever they want and he will love them forever the way they want to be loved," He said all of this reluctantly, forcing the words out.

I thought this over for a minute. I didn't like it. Jacob's imprint must have not wanted a romantic relationship with him otherwise she would be around. Maybe it was fairly new… Maybe it was someone at his job and that's why he kept coming back late, so he could be with her. Be with her and away from me while I pathetically moped over being abandoned.

"When did _you_ imprint?"

Jacob sighed, "Years ago. Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Years? He kept this from me for years? That might explain why Jacob never seemed interested in dating any girls. He was already bond to someone else. I wanted to ask if I knew her, but the pain was too much. I didn't want to know who it was. I would surely hate her and be always comparing myself. She must be fantastic to deserve Jacob. She was lucky. And I hated her. I really hated her.

I noticed that we were already at the main house. How long we had been sitting here, I didn't know, but I could tell that no one was home.

"Who is she?" It rushed out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Jacob looked away so I couldn't see much of his face, twisted in anger.

"Renesmee, I do _not_ want to talk about this," He said firmly with a raised voice. Opening his door and slamming it, he left me sitting alone in the car.

I had had enough. I got out of his car and slammed it even harder than him, almost breaking the hinges off the door.

"So you lie to me all of these years, and I'm just suppose to accept it? You have no right to be angry Jacob. I wasn't the one keeping things from you, I'm not the one-"

"Will you just drop it already? It's _my_ life and _my_ secret to tell. Can't you accept that? Cant you trust me that I didn't tell you because I care about you?" His words cut me deeper than a knife ever could. He kept pushing back his hair. He only did that when he was very upset.

"Trust you? How can I trust you after something like this? I told you everything! You were apart of every aspect of my life! There was nothing hidden from you, not even my own thoughts! I thought you were being just as honest with me. Well bravo, Jacob, you had me convinced! All I want is my questions to be answered and you can't even give me that! What else are you keeping from me? You have some kids and an ex wife laying around?" I was furious and obviously rambling nonsense, I felt so betrayed. I was pacing and fire was licking the sides of my face. I stomped over to him and glared. I hoped this looked intimidating enough considering I was staring down someone 2 feet taller than myself. "And if you don't want me to be apart of your life why didn't you just say so?"

He bent down closer to me putting his hands on my shoulders looking genuinely hurt. "I never said that, Nessie-"

"You didn't need to!" I yelled shaking his hands off my shoulders. "You obviously didn't want to let me in. Why couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? Well that's just fine by me! I can stay away and out of your life if that's the way you want it! And I will. And you will stay _out_ of mine!"

My eyes started welling up with tears. Jacob leaned in closer and in the darkness. I could see his agony. His high cheekbones and strong jaw were too beautiful for words. I ached knowing he wasn't mine and he was so close…

"Nessie, you don't understand-"

"Jacob? Renesmee?"

My mother's sweet soprano voice called to us, only a few yards away. We both jumped back from each other. When had she gotten here?

"What is going on?" My mother said, alarmed at my tear stained face. She ran over to us in a blur, arms stretched out to hold me.

"Nothing is going on! Jacob, was just leaving," I snarled, while avoiding my mother's touch.

As fast as my legs would carry me I ran into the house and up to my third floor room in the large house. I held my breath as I peeked out my window. Jacob and my mother were still outside talking. I couldn't hear them but he looked like he was explaining what happened, he looked dejected. My mother stood close by holding his hand and stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. My mother looked sympathetic and pained as she listed, biting her lip. As soon as they were done talking, Mom reached up to give Jacob a hug. He put his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while. I wished that was me with my arms around him. When they finally pulled away, Jacob climbed into his rabbit as my mother watched him drive down the path way into the darkness. I thought for sure he would have tried to come back up and talk to me. My heart thudded, what if my stupid irrational temper had just ruined everything? My over reaction was completely my fault. Why didn't he come back so we could have just made up? My heart felt as if dozens of ropes where tied tightly around my heart and it was struggling to beat. I closed the curtains and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Renesmee?"

My mother's cool hand stroked my hair. Tears spilled over on to my cheeks. I didn't want her to know that I was spying.

"Is Jacob gone?" I choked.

"Yes, he is."

I reached for my mothers hand, the one that was holding Jacob's. It was still warm.


	7. Jacob's Point of View

Jacob's point of view

She was really pushing my buttons. Why couldn't she just let this go when I asked? And now she was ranting and raving about something or other. When she is this mad she usually doesn't make sense. This was the first time she had ever been mad at me and it was very irritating but at the same time, interesting to watch. There was a fire in her that I had never seen before. The way she looked at me, so fierce made my heart run faster. There was _no_ reason for that.

"…What else are you keeping from me? You have some kids and an ex wife laying around?"

Damn, she was pissed!

She was pacing and her cheeks were flushed. She stomped over to me and glared. Was she kidding me with this? Was she trying to be scary, because at the moment she looked like an angry angel with her chocolate brown eyes and tiny stiff frame. Her fists were clenched and at her sides. Her full lips pouted. She was breathing hard.

"And if you don't want me to be apart of your life why didn't you just say so?"

I nearly choked. What on Earth would make her think that? I bent down closer to her and I put my hands on her tiny shoulders feeling completely confused. "I never said that, Nessie-"

"You didn't need to!" She yelled, shaking my hands off. It was like she slapped me. She had never done that to me before. I felt like a hole had been punched into my stomach. Like that wasn't enough, she just kept going. "You obviously didn't want to let me in. Why couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? Well that's just fine by me! I can stay away and out of your life if that's the way you want it! And I will. And you will stay _out_ of mine! "

My whole body went cold. And considering my body temp, that's saying something. She couldn't be serious! How could I even breathe without her? That wasn't what I wanted at all. Ok, maybe I should have just told her what imprinting really was but I didn't want her to know yet. Already I was feeling panicked, like a druggie being refused a hit. My heart was ripped from my chest and there was a gaping hole where it should be. I was struggling to take oxygen into my lungs.

The full moon could finally be seen and was glowing on her skin. She looked gorgeous. In her furry her body temperature had shot up and heat was coming off of her in waves that felt amazing. Her eyes were still blazing and intense. I could hear her heart beating fast and her face flushed. When she pouted like that her lips looked so full. I leaned in closer. She smelled so sweet. She smelled the way she always did, like sunflowers and sweet peaches. I wondered if her lips would be just as sweet…

I whispered softly, "Nessie, you don't understand-"

"Jacob? Renesmee?"

We both jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. Saved by the vamp! What had just happened? What was wrong with me? For crying out loud she is 5!

"What is going on?" Bells said, alarmed. She should be! Her 22 year old best friend almost kissed her 5 year old daughter. I had never felt like that before. I had never seen Nessie as anything but a sweet kid. Bella ran over to us in a blur, arms stretched out to hold Ness. She dodged her mom.

"Nothing is going on! Jacob, was just leaving."

She sprinted into the house without another word. I thought I might throw up.

Bells looked at me worried. "Jacob?"

"Well looks like we got into our first fight," I said, trying to lighten the mood. But she could tell I was completely crushed, and grabbed my hand. I flinched slightly from the iciness. "So, where is everyone anyway?"

"Carlisle is working late, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all went away hunting this weekend for big game and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme went shopping."

"How did you get out of that?"

Bella sighed, "I tried to tell Alice that I wasn't feeling well, but the flaw in that plan was that I forgot I don't get sick anymore. Alice was so angry she said that if I was going to make up such a desperate, excuse she didn't want me to come. But really stop trying to change the subject! What happened?"

I really didn't want to relive the whole night again, but one look at Bells concerned face made me want to tell her.

"It _must_ be a full moon tonight because every woman I encountered besides you has been completely out of their mind tonight! To make a long story short, Leah got upset and drunk and Nessie found out about imprinting but Leah's hatred of imprinting made it sound like a nightmare. Nessie got upset that I lied to her and then she wanted to know about me and who my imprint was. Good thing Leah didn't get that far. When I didn't want to tell her she flipped out. She was going on and on about betrayal and trust and then she said that if I didn't want to let her in on my life that she might as well not be around. And then she said-" I swallowed back bile rising in me. "she wanted me out of her life."

The last sentence really hit me hard. I looked down at my feet. Just the thought of not having Nessie around for a little while made me feel hallow. An entire life time where she never wanted to see me would kill me.

"It's ok Jake… Why don't you just tell her the truth? She isn't exactly a child anymore and don't you think she will be even more mad at you for not telling her?"

I groaned. Great, another fight to look forward to.

"Well, the way Leah explained imprinting, Ness thinks it's some kind of horrible curse or something. But even before this whole mess, I really wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. I don't want her to think she is forced to be with me. I want to give her the option of choosing what she wants."

Bella gave me a knowing smirk. Ok if Nessie did want someone else it didn't mean I wasn't going to fight like hell to win her, but that was something I hoped I didn't have to ever think about. My heart sank and there was a bitter taste at the back of my mouth just thinking about her not picking me. Bells bit her lip, an old human habit she had never gotten over, I hoped she never would.

"Right now what she wants is for me to leave."

Bella leaned in and hugged me, "It's ok Jake, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Renesmee's temper gets the best of her sometimes. I bet she isn't even mad anymore."

"Sure, Sure."

I closed my eyes and thought about how angry she looked, her fists clenched, her body rigid, her eyes blazing, her flushed cheeks, her full lips in an attractive pout. I felt fire in my chest just thinking about it. WAIT, NO! WRONG! I dropped Bella, hoping she didn't notice my heart rate picking up.

"I should go. I think, just for a little while I really shouldn't be around for a bit. Thanks for listening Bells,"

"Of course, Jake.


	8. Come on! Why now?

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

Come on! Why Now?

I was driving back to La Push with my windows down and music blaring. She is _way_ too young for me to be thinking of her that way. I must be some sort of pervert. Maybe I'm one of those sick guys who gets a jolly from being yelled at by women. What are they called again? Mastodons? No, that's not right. Anyway if that were true Blondie's yelling would have done something for me. It was Nessie, only her, her face, her voice, the sound of her heavy breathing when she was angry… STOP. This will not get too far. There is no way I can be anywhere near the Cullens if I didn't get this under control. Edward would read my thoughts and Jasper would definitely feel the things I was feeling for Ness.

I couldn't live without her smile and her face and the way she would snuggle into my side. I was missing her already. Maybe I should turn back. Turning the wheel I wanted to head back to the Cullen's house, and wrap her in my arms, but I remembered what she said, how she could live without me. She could, I couldn't. But she is my imprint and she wanted me to leave. I turned the wheel again back to La Push. As my imprint I _had _to give her what she wanted. I might as well have had 500lbs resting on my chest. I was feeling crushed and I couldn't breath.

I pulled the car over, cutting the engine. This was not happening! She couldn't have been serious. Bella seemed to think she didn't mean it and she was just angry. I jumped out of the car and pulled my clothes off, phasing instantly. I sprinted at top speed letting the wind whip around me. I really hoped everyone was still at the party and I could just be alone. The party… was it only a few hours ago we came to first beach to have a good time? After everything that happened it seemed so long ago.

The ache and burn in my legs was nothing to what I was feeling in my chest. I pushed myself harder. I had never gone this fast. I almost felt like I was flying across the ground instead of running. And I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.


	9. Absence

Absence

I was wrong. I couldn't stay out of Jacob's life. I was even fairly sure that _my _life was fading away with each day. I wanted to cave. I wanted to run to La Push and tell him, no, beg him, to forget everything I said. But it was my pride that kept me away. For the first week I was miserable. Everyday felt like never ending numbness. I thought that maybe I would get use to him not being around.

The next week was worse, so much worse. The desire to hunt, to eat, to do anything but think about Jacob didn't exist. I thought about how he must be just fine and I was desolate. I thought how he must be spending time with his imprint and instead of missing me, was slowly forgetting who I was. I thought about the exact color of his skin and how I felt warm when he looked at me.

Seth still came over and when he did, he started to become uncomfortable because of the staring. He almost looked like Jacob and I couldn't look away. I never asked for him though. I didn't think I could survive another day, but I did.

I survived another 7 days, but just barely. My parents tried to convince me to call Jacob or at least leave the cottage. I did neither. I didn't want him to see how I crumbled without him. I started to do nothing but sleep. I couldn't even read because each book reminded me of a time we read that book together.

The next week was when I started to have nightmares. I loved and hated them. I loved them because for a brief moment I was with Jacob, but hated them once he was ripped from my arms and I was left crying after him. I would often wake crying. Aunt Rose seemed to have a new found hatred for Jake because his absence was making me so upset. My parents were so worried they watched me as though at any moment I might do something crazy.

"Heya, Nessie," Seth said one day as he was visiting the cottage. "Ya know you haven't been out in a while and I was thinking maybe we should just go get fresh air."

I sighed. I had heard this speech before. "Go out" "get air" "maybe if you saw the sun you would feel better" I wasn't buying it but thought I would listen to Seth.

"You know, you haven't been off Cullen property in a while and I thought you might want to go with me and see the guys. You haven't seen Quil and Embry for a while, I know they miss you."

Quil and Embry weren't really the ones I was hoping missed me, but the thought of going to see more guys that looked like Jacob didn't sound so bad. I didn't realize until then that I missed seeing the pack as well. I hadn't seen anyone else but Seth since _that_ night.

I forced a smile. "Ok Seth. We can go."

Seth beamed as I went to my room to put on clothes that weren't two days slept in.

As we drove, Seth chatted animatedly. My parents were thrilled that I was going outside. The natural light hurt my eyes. The more he drove the more I wondered where exactly we were meeting up with the guys.

"Um, Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you say we were meeting the guys?"

"Um, I didn't really say."

"Would you mind telling me?"

He raised his eyebrows with a knowing look. He just smiled and started humming to himself.

Seth's little beat up Honda stopped and we were on first beach. Of course. Did these wolves ever go anywhere else? There was already a tall dark figure down by the water and my heart thumped. I was unaware that my feet carried me quickly across the sand until I was sprinting. My grin stretched across my face. As I got closer I slowed and my face fell.

"Heya Nessie," Embry said.

I forced a small grin as I gave him a hug.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in years! You even had another growth spurt!"

"That's what she said," Seth mumble quietly as Embry gave him an eye roll.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Quil and Claire are coming soon too," Seth grinned.

Claire. I hadn't seen her in a while. It would be nice to see how much she has grown.

"So, how is Leah? I haven't seen or heard about her since… the night of the party."

Seth sighed, "I'm not going to lie Ness, she has been a wreck ever since… that night. She isn't just upset about Sam she also thinks that… she is responsible for Jake… being sick."

I was a little alarmed. Sick? I started to panic.

"What's… what's wrong? Why would she be responsible for him being sick?" My eyes started to well up with tears. "What's wrong with Jake? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there kid!" Embry said pulling me into a hug. He let one arm unwrap itself to smack Seth on the back of the head.

Seth pouted rubbing the spot Embry hit him.

"I see E still has a way with the ladies," Quil chuckled as he saw me standing beside Embry, sulking and puffy with the aftermath of crying.

"Thanks man," Embry half smiled.

Claire was being carried by Quil. She was eight by now but she was small for her age and Quil was so huge that he still carried her as her arms wrapped around his neck. I just remembered what Leah had said. Quil had imprinted on Claire? She was a baby. How could he fall in-love with a child? But I couldn't see Quil as some slimy child stalker. I knew him and that wasn't who he was. Imprinting was creepy. I suppressed a shutter that ran through my body at the thought. Quil put Claire down and came to give me a hug.

"Seriously, It's great to see you," Quil said beaming.

"Hello, Nessie," Claire said as I turned to talk to her.

"Hi, Claire. Wow you look so big!" I said as I put my arms around her as well for a hug.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a quick nonverbal exchange between Seth and Quil. They straightened up and smiled at me as if nothing had happened when I turned back to them.

"So I thought it would be fun if we cliff dived," Seth smiled.

"Cliff dive?" I said doubtfully. It wasn't like I had never gone. Jake and I use to go before my dad found out and threatened Jacob with castration, well "neuter" was the word he actually used. Dad still can't help being annoyingly protective. "I don't even have a swimsuit."

"Neither do we," Seth said. "We just go in our clothes. Come on, it will be fun!"

I hadn't dived in so long the idea was tempting. I nodded quickly before I could over think it.

"Cool! Last one to the top is a blood sucker!" Embry winked.

And I almost laughed at his joke.

"I'm going to stay here and watch Claire," Quil yelled at our retreating backs. "I'll see you guys when you come down!"

There was a perfect example of the imprint ruining another life. Quil had to baby sit while we had fun. I felt sorry for him. My heart sank a little lower. I quickly outran Seth and Embry without even trying. It felt good to run. I turned to the left where the rock face had the lower cliff.

Seth and Embry sped past me, "Where are you going Cullen? The big cliff is the other way."

I wasn't expecting to jump off the higher one. In fact I never had before. I ran back to follow them and even with the head start I beat them to the top of the cliff.

The guys got there seconds afterward.

"I don't know how, but you totally cheated in some way," Embry smiled. "I'm going first and then you can go and Seth will be last, that way one of us will be in the water before you get in." He said this as both he and Seth were pulling off their shoes and shirts.

I smiled and nodded. I watched as Embry threw himself whole heartedly over the cliff. I couldn't help but think of what Jacob looked like when diving, much more lithe and masculine. I smiled tentatively at Seth as I reached the edge. The dark water churned below. The smell of salt and sand hit me hard as a large gust of wind blew back my hair. My heart thumped. From here it looked like a very very far way down. With my feet I slipped off one sneaker and then the other, leaving it on the ground beside me. I pulled both socks off and felt the cold Earth beneath my feet.

I closed my eyes and remembered my first dive with Jacob. This was just like the first time. I imagined the water being closer than it was. I imagined Jacob swimming in the water below waiting for me to join him. I could see him so clearly, smiling and laughing, encouraging me to jump. And I remember wanting so badly to not be so far away from him, that if I jumped I knew he would keep me safe.

Opening my eyes my arms stretched above my head. My knees bent and I spring

off the land. Like a speeding bullet cutting through the air, I was flying. I lost my stomach at the top of the cliff but that didn't matter. As exhilarating as the wind felt, I couldn't help but think this didn't even come close to being with Jacob, but it was certainly better than the way I had been feeling the past few weeks.

The cold of the water hit me like a slap to the face. The water was so frigid it was tiny needles all over my skin. It seeped through my shirt and jeans. I began paddling to shore, hoping that Quil had already gotten a fire started and had towels out. I couldn't see much through the dark gray water, but the vampire half swam like it was second nature and soon I felt the pull of the waves and sand on the tips of my toes. Smiling weakly and completely soaking, I wrapped my arms around me. Up the beach Quil had thick towels and small flames licking the drift wood. I turned and Quil waved me over. I wanted to run to the warmth but I felt a tug on my shoulders like someone was pulling me back down to the other side of the beach. Looking behind me I turned to stone. Numbness had taken over my body, the cold didn't even exist anymore. Standing there not so many yards away Jacob was rigidly still. I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched tightly. He couldn't still be mad at me could he? I wanted so badly to reach out to him and make sure he was really there. His nostrils flared for a moment and before I could say or do anything, his back turned to me and he swiftly retreated.


	10. Leave me alone already

Leave me alone already.

"Yo Jake!"

I was under the covers of my bed. I didn't need to be. I was hiding, not looking to be warm. Why couldn't Quil just take a hint already? I wanted him to screw off and leave me alone. What does a guy have to do? I knew they were all really worried about me but I couldn't get myself to care that they were upset. All that mattered was I was dying…I was slowly dying.

"I know you're awake! If you were sleeping, the snorin' would be heard from the kitchen," Quil laughed as he pulled the blanket off my head, attempting to make me laugh.

I growled pulling the blanket back over me. Didn't they understand that nothing was going to make me feel better? The emptiness was just getting worse and worse. Hour by hour I felt more devastated. Just thinking about that night made me depressed all over again. Way to go, Quil!

"When was the last time you left your room? It smells like feet and week old farts," He laughed again.

It was hard for me to feel much of anything other than the endless ache.

"Man, Jacob you haven't been this bad since…"

We all knew the last time I was this upset, was over Bella. But this was a million times worse. It took me a full two weeks to finally calm down enough to phase back to human after the run I had. I couldn't just runaway like the first time. Ness hated me, but I couldn't stay too far away from her. But once I was back to me, the wolf was gone and I had to deal with the emotions a lot stronger than in wolf form. I didn't think it could get any worse but it was. Billy was glad to see me home but I hadn't left the house since. Billy told the garage that I had some chronic illness or something, to explain why I hadn't shown up to work. I really didn't give a damn if they fired me.

I slept all the time, but even in my sleep I felt the absence of Nessie. I felt lost and sick. Everything tasted awful to me so eating hardly ever happened. I just let the hurt of hunger eat away at me, it sure as hell wasn't worse than the way I already felt. Late at night when I knew no one could see me I let the hurt spill out and let a few tears out silently. I couldn't help but feel like a wuss. There was no way I would ever let my pack see their Alpha cry. But the horrible ache just wouldn't go away. Breathing in left a sharp pain in my chest. The devastation was so deep that I didn't feel alive. I didn't feel human.

Sam knew what I was going through, being away from my imprint, but no one could understand. I hadn't phased since I got back, so the guys wouldn't know how much pain I was in. I don't think I'm fooling anyone though.

Not phasing also kept my other, deeper secret, my new unexpected feelings for Nessie. Sure, I could have tried to talk to her, but the truth was, part of me was staying away on purpose. Maybe it was only a one time thing. I just knew that I had to bear the pain of separation so that I didn't ruin everything. She is my everything. I can't screw up what we have just cause I'm feeling something unexpected. It wasn't lust, maybe attraction. I have always loved her, but this was… new. It was the first time that I didn't see her as a little girl, I appreciated her beauty as a… a what… woman?

"You can't stay here forever," Quil was getting mad. "Jake man, you look like crap. It's like you aren't even Jake anymore you're just a Jake costume."

I didn't respond. I was just a shell without Ness. My heart was still beating only it didn't have a reason to work, so I didn't get why it gave the effort.

"Listen, I'm pickin' up Claire and we are meeting Embry and Seth on the beach. We would like to see you around the living again."

Why did he have to say it like that? It just made me think of the Cullens. There wasn't a thought in my head that didn't some how relate to Ness. Even toilet paper somehow made me want to crawl in a corner and weep because it brought up some memory of being with her. I still didn't look at him.

Quil sighed, "You know, if you come to the beach you can ask Seth about Nessie."

Nessie? I sat up in bed and looked at Quil. A smile was on his smug face.

"He has been there a lot and he can get you up to date with how she is, what she's doing…"

He got me, and he knew he got me. That cocky bastard.

"Ok fine. I'll go." My voice shocked me. It was more of a croak. I hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Atta boy, Jake!" He said to me like I was a dog, grinning hugely. "I'm going to get Claire and I will meet you on the beach, but if you aren't there in a half hour, I'm coming back after you. I'm serious. I'll wake your ass up and you know how much Claire likes to jump on beds."

"Sure, Sure."

Forty minutes later I dragged myself out of the house. So what if I was late. I felt weak. My body wasn't use to moving this much for so long. I threw on sweat pants and a t-shirt. Neither was clean. I didn't care. Making my way slowly to first beach, Nessie was heavy on my mind yet again. I sauntered up the beach hating every moment of it. How did Quil talk me into this?… oh yeah cause I'm a pathetic loser.

From the cliff, Embry threw himself over. I guess it was warmer out than usual but it was still cold. Quil was making a fire as Claire chatted. Embry had pulled out a few thick towels. The guys wouldn't need any of that to keep warm. Why was he doing that?

Something on the wind caught my attention. I froze. Peaches? It was a light smell and right away my heart tugged. Franticly looking up the beach I didn't see anyone. But with another gust of wind the sent was stronger than before, peaches and sunflowers. I looked up the rock face. Either I had finally earned myself a room in the nut house or Nessie was standing on top of the cliff. The wind whipped her hair around like a lion's mane. Her eyes were closed and she was lightly smiling. It stung that she seemed to be perfectly fine without me. Cliff diving and smiling to herself, while I hadn't moved from bed except to piss.

Quickly her eyes opened and she dove in with her arms above her head. She looked like an angel falling from heaven. Her thick curls flowing down her back, shone with the light. She hit the water with a splash. My heart thudded for her safely. My heart couldn't slow down with her so close now. I almost forgot the exact lines of her face. She broke through the top of the water. The current had pushed her closer to my side of the beach than to Quil and the fire he set up. She walked out of the water her bronze hair, dark brown and straight from the water. She pulled her shirt away from sticking to her body and wrapped her arms around herself. Her back was to me, she didn't know I was there. She hadn't seen me. Quil spotted me and waved me over. This had to have been his plan the whole time. That son of a-.

She froze after taking only a few steps in Quil's direction. I got rigid. She turned around and looked right at me. She just stood there, staring. She was beautiful. So much more perfect then my memory. Nessie even looked like she had another growth spurt. I hadn't gotten to see her change this past month. Her eyes were large and confused. I was drowning in the depth of her eyes. I tried to stop myself from running over to her. She didn't want me. I had to remember that! She told me to stay away and I had to do it. Fighting the impulse of every muscle to reach out and touch her, I was locked in place. My insides screamed on protest as I turned away and ran.


	11. Forgive me

Forgive me

I wasn't just going to let Jacob walk away from me. Not again. I'm _not_ going to ever let him leave again. My bare feet ran after his retreating figure. The weight of sea-soaked clothes dragging me down. Jacob already had a lead and he was running even faster. I tried to keep up, stepping on moss, tree roots, and fallen branches. It made me wonder if maybe Jacob had let me win all of those races when I was younger.

"Jake!" I called desperately. The wind only ate up my word so I didn't know if he heard me, or was just ignoring my plea. Green moss hung thick from the trees almost blocking my vision of him.

I knew where he was going. Jake was going back to his house and I had every intention of following him all the way there until he talked to me.

Jake pushed open his house door and before it could slam behind him, I pushed myself even faster and caught the door before it shut, coming in.

"Jake, didn't you hear me?" I trembled.

His back was turned and he didn't look around. What could it have been? Shame? Hatred? Trying to guess what he was thinking while his back was turned wasn't easy. Even the muscles in his back looked tense through his white t-shirt.

"Nessie! Look at you! Where have you been?" Billy bellowed from down the hall. He wheeled himself into the living room with a beaming smile.

"Hi, Billy. It's great to see you too," I half smiled.

Billy's smile quickly began to fade as he looked at Jake with his back to me and his tight jaw, my dripping clothes, and distressed face.

Billy cleared his throat, "Well, I um…I… forgot that I have to go back into my room for some completely valid reason."

Jacob crossed his arms.

"Please look at me," I begged quietly.

Jacob turned around and his eyes didn't soften. This was not my Jacob. This had to be someone else. His face was hard and serious, a mask over who he really was. I had never seen that face before, especially when it was looking at me.

"Don't be mad at me anymore. I can't take it," I broke out into tears. Jacob's mask of anger fell. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for being a brat. I didn't mean to push you away-"

"Aw, Ness," Jacob began, but I couldn't stop more from spilling out.

"You're right. It is your life, I shouldn't make all these demands you are a grown up and I'm just a kid." My nose started running so I took my shirt sleeve and wiped my nose. I didn't care if it was gross. I was far past dignified. I was freezing cold and was shivering from my drenched clothes, barefoot in his living room. Where I was standing I left a puddle of water. "And I was wrong. I can't be without you and-"

Before I could say anymore Jacob put his arms around me. I felt a flood of warmth and safety. The heat was a blanket completely surrounding me. His arms were strong yet held me softly. I couldn't believe how I had lived so long without his warmth and scent. I pushed myself closer into his chest. I left his t-shirt wet from my hair and clothes.

"No don't say that," Jacob whispered. "I shouldn't have lied to you. If I was just honest from the beginning, then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. I had no right to lie to you or keep things from you Ness. And I really shouldn't have said those things to you. Whatever you want to know-"

I closed my eyes tightly, "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know who she is. I just don't want to fight ever again. And so long as your imprint doesn't stop me from seeing you then it's ok."

"She would never stop me from seeing you," he sighed as his thumb traced my jaw. My heart hammered loudly as my insides screamed for joy at the simple touch.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit, old Quil is picking me up. See you kids later," Billy said quickly, rolling himself to the door as fast as his arms could move, not even looking at us embracing in his living room.

The door shut loudly behind him and both Jake and I chuckled at his discomfort.

"The old man gets nervous with any signs of affection…Come on Ness, I have some dry clothes you can wear and if you haven't eaten we could order some pizza?"

"That sounds good," I mumbled looking up at Jake smiling. I never knew anything could be so stunning. With the tips of my fingers I traced the dark circles under Jacob's eyes and noticed his emaciated physique. "How about we order two pizzas? You don't look so good. The guys said something about you being sick?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. In fact I'm almost healed completely."

He looked a bit gray and worn. I don't ever remember seeing Jacob look so lifeless yet gorgeous.


	12. The Whole Truth

The Whole Truth

In a few hours Jacob's tiny home was bursting with wolves, empty soda cans, half a dozen pizza boxes, and blaring noise. After a few minutes, Seth and Embry left first beach. They followed me wondering what had happened when they saw me run after Jacob. Quil had come a few hours later, after he had taken Claire home. So It was just the pack.

I couldn't keep myself away from Jacob's side. I realized that I missed him, that was obvious, but I hadn't realized how much a part of me was missing when Jacob wasn't there. The joy bubbled in my chest. I felt lighter. The wolves even looked dramatically more animated. Being with the wolves again was also a pleasant change from the past month. With them, I was never required to do more than sit back and enjoy their company. I didn't feel the pressure to be sociable, or the center of attention the way I was often treated at home.

Alice had gotten Seth a Wii for his birthday a few years back and the guys were all crammed together playing Mario party. The race was close and they were doing everything in their power to cheat or distract the other players. Jake and I sat on the tiny coach as Quil and Embry sat on the floor rug. Seth kept moving around the room. He would sit on the arm of the couch or stand, even sit with Quil and Embry.

I ended up changing into a pair of Jacob's draw string pants and a t-shirt. I curled up next to him, racing as Yoshi. Jacob was claiming he could win as any character and was racing as Toad this time around. Seth kept jumping up and down in front of Jake trying to distract him. Embry was Mario and Quil had picked Princess Peach.

"Quil, man you are so gay," Embry said. "Jonas Brothers and now this?" Embry had been ragging on him trying to get him upset enough to throw off his game.

Quil just laughed in response, "By the way you owe me 10 bucks. I told you I could get Jake to the beach. I won the bet, cough up."

Embry rolled his eyes.

Jacob laughed and told Seth, "I order you as alpha, to get the hell out of my way!"

Seth's efforts were working because Jacob was in last place. Jake threw his controller aside and tackled Seth. Quil and Embry started howling with laughter. I laughed as always.

"Jake, whoa man! You totally stink!" Seth was fighting back hard and not winning. He was somehow able to squirm out of Jake's headlock. "Dude! When was the last time you showered?" Seth chuckled, giving Jake a good shove.

Jacob laughed, "You know you're right. I can't remember the last time."

"EEEWWWW," we all said in unison.

"Seth, take over for me." Jacob said as he smiled at me and retreated to the bathroom. I blushed deeply.

I had been having so much fun I didn't realize how late it had gotten. My eyes bugged when I saw that it was well after dark and I hadn't called my family to tell them where I was.

"Yeah, Seth, take over for me too? I have to call my parents," I said plopping my control in his lap.

"Cool! I always wanted to see if I could do this!" Seth had Jake's controls in his hands as he attempted to play my character with his feet.

"Seth bro, there is no way I'm touching that control unless you dunk it in purel!" Quil said disgusted at Seth's bare feet on the controls.

"Well, tough, it's my game…"

I grabbed a flannel shirt on my way out that was most-likely Billy's and wrapped it around me. I walked outside with the sound of the guys arguing behind me. I pulled out my cell and dialed Mom. On the first ring she picked up.

_Renesmee?_

"Um, hi Mom I'm sorry to call so late. I just lost track of time." I paused not knowing where to begin.

_No, It's ok. I'm just glad you have been out of the house at all. Are you having fun?_

"Yeah. In fact, we are all at Jacob's house now playing Mario cart and Mario

party."

_Really? You are at Jacob's?_

My mother sounded too enthusiastic.

_Edward. _I heard my mother call. _Renesmee has been over at Jacob's. She has been playing videogames._

Mom sounded almost giddy. _You guys made up?_ She said to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled not really being comfortable with having to go into Jacob's and I's personal moment.

_I'm really happy for you princess. Jacob was my best friend as a human, he still is, beside your Aunt Alice. _

"Yeah," was all I could say again.

Mom laughed on the other line. _You can get away with giving me one word answers but you know Alice is going to want details._

I groaned.

_What time do you think you will be home?_

"I don't know, but I just wanted you to know that this is where I am and as soon as the rest of the pack clear out, I guess I'll just get a ride with Jake."

_Ok. Talk to you soon. _

"Bye, Mom."

I approached the door silently.

"…Jake was really crazy over Bella," Embry said. I stopped.

"That was the worst, having to feel Jake's heartache over her," Quil agreed quietly.

Jake? Was crazy about my mother? I didn't even breathe for fear that they might hear me ease dropping.

"All those years loving someone who wanted someone else… I'm just glad that it's over…. If it weren't for Nessie-" Seth cut off.

"What? No one is playing the game anymore?" Came Jacob's voice from deep in the house.

Anything else I was going to find out wasn't going to happen. What could they have been talking about? I bit my lip.

"Hey where is Nessie?" Jacob asked.

I tensed.

"She is just outside calling home," Seth said brightly.

Jacob laughed. "If I know the Cullen's I bet the pixie is keeping her on the phone trying to get all the details now that we are talking again."

Why did Jacob spend so much time with us if he was so heart broken over my mother? For that matter, why did he hang out with me? I was a kid. I always wondered why he would bother. I always thought it was because he was such good friends with my mother. But he wasn't heart broken anymore, because of me?

It was at that moment it hit me. All the pieces fell into place. I remembered instantly how he had said he imprinted years ago. I remembered how he said the wolf would be happy so long as the imprint was happy. I remembered him saying that the wolf would be anything that the imprint needed. What had he said? A baby sitter? A best friend? I felt dizzy with the revelation. How could I have not seen it sooner?

Jacob Black had imprinted on my mother.


	13. Revelation

Revelation

It was so obvious. This is why he didn't want to tell me who he imprinted on. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Jacob must have imprinted on my mother but she was already in love with my father. He had mentioned that long ago hadn't he… one girl that he had liked but she had a boyfriend?

Because Jacob couldn't be with my mother he became what she really needed. A best friend. Then when I was born, Mom needed a babysitter for her child, and once again Jacob became what she needed. Because mom was happy, he was happy even though he couldn't have a romantic relationship. Then when I grew older Mom wanted a best friend for her half vampire daughter and Jacob was happy to do it for her because of the wolf voodoo. I was Jacob's excuse to stay in my mom's life. But that's why he stopped in the car. He had said "lover" and stopped. It must have hurt him because he knew that would never be. It all made sense. He was at the house all the time so that way he could be closer to my Mom.

This past month while he was away, he was probably upset from being away from my Mom. He had failed her by getting in a fight with me.

I thought about the tender moment they shared the night we fought. I could sense the connection between them even then. Hadn't I been jealous that he was holding her, and for good reason. My mother was the love of his life. He must have looked so dejected because he wasn't fulfilling his job to keep me happy.

Franticly playing with the ends of my hair I brewed. I was confused on how I should feel. I was appalled. I was sure of that. But then, maybe Jacob could still want me, knowing that my mother would never return his feelings. My chest ached at my pathetic clinging. But would I want to be Jacob's silver metal? When he looked at me with tender eyes, perhaps he looked at the color of my eyes and it reminded him of my mother. If he ever kissed me would he be trying to imagine my mother when his eyes were closed?

I couldn't stay out on this porch forever. Bile was rising into my mouth. I paced. How could my mother use him like that? But I guess Jacob was happy to be used instead of ignored. Leah had been right to hate imprinting to think such terrible things. She must have known from the beginning the spell Jacob was under and how it had devastated his life.

"Looks like you're off the phone already," Jacob said as he opened his front door.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. His hair was wet and his smile was stretched wide. Talking to Jake about this was tricky. Moments ago I told him that I didn't care who his imprint was. And looking at him now, I couldn't have another fight. Just for a little while I wanted my Jacob without the drama. I wanted us to be the same way we were just a few moments ago, before I found out this horrible truth. My longing for him was a painful pull on my heart. It hurt even more knowing he didn't belong to me.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't come in right away," I forced myself to smile. "I just needed some fresh air."

Jake laughed, "I can understand that. It smells like sweaty wolf in there. And now, Seth's feet. No place for a girl."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to need a ride home later? I haven't been over in a while it would be nice to see everyone."

My hands reflexively tightened into fists. From the corner of my eye I could see the dreamy look in his eyes. He must have been thinking about seeing my mother. I pressed my lips, but nodded. I turned and looked up at the cloudy night sky. Why did I have to be so socially awkward? Why couldn't I pass off a great lie or be smooth to get him to believe I wasn't imagining my _mother_ in his arms?

He came closer to me and sighed, "Are things ever going to be the same with us? You know, the way it was when it was just you and me? Nessie, did I wreck everything?"

Jacob hung his head and his shoulders slumped. I shook my head silently.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't shared a single thought with me. You use to hold my hand and let me see everything. I guess I screwed that up."

Thinking back at the evening, as close as I was to Jacob, as much as I didn't leave his side, I hadn't shared a single thought with him. I certainly couldn't share my thoughts with him now. Just the thought of touching his skin made me want to so badly but at the same time avoid it all together. It was such a strange war that brewed inside me. One side screaming to be near him and the other side knowing it is not appropriate to do so.

"I am glad that you will be the one driving me home," I said quietly.

His face lit up, "Yeah, we lost a lot of time together. Having a few more minutes to try to get things back to normal would be great."

"Yes, that's nice too," I smiled. "But I was more thinking along the lines of, I'm glad I won't be driving in a tiny car with Seth who ate an entire extra garlic and onion pizza."

Jacob laughed, "Who eats that besides Seth?"

I laughed pushing my thoughts aside for just a moment to enjoy this. The ache I felt wasn't going to go away but I could try and pretend that he was my Jacob again.

"I swear whenever we call up the pizza place asking for a garlic and onion pizza I can hear the guy wincing on the other line. But I don't know why _he_ is so upset. He doesn't have to hang out with Seth the rest of the night with his breath that can peal paint."

I started laughing harder.

"Did you know that Emily told Seth he wasn't allowed to hang out at the house anymore if he kept ordering that stuff? She even went so far as to buy him his own bottle of mouthwash. I still don't think he got the hint. Seth isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Don't rag on my poor _uncle_ Seth."

"God, three years and I still can't get use to that. It's creepy to see Seth in your mom's old room when he's back from school in the summers." Jacob got a far off look in his eyes and I swallowed the lump in my throat. What memory was he thinking about with mom?

The house phone rang loudly and it made me jump. Jake walked inside with me in tow and picked up the line, "Yeah"… He laughed… "Sure, sure."… "Ok, bye." He put the phone down. "Sorry guys," he announced. "We got to call it a night, looks like Billy and Old Quil had a little too much to drink and he needs a ride home. He's probably going to want some quiet when he gets in."

The guys let out a collective groan.

"The one time I get a high score!" Quil complained.

"Aren't we a little old to be getting kicked out of our parents' houses?" Embry smiled at the predicament.

"Sure easy for you to say, you got your own place," Seth said.

"Are you forgetting that _your _sister is my roommate. That's way worse than still living at home," Embry complained.

"It's your own fault man. You didn't have to volunteer to take the other room," Seth countered.

Embry laughed without humor. "Like I had a choice. She pretty much threatened me with death. Who else was she going to get? She couldn't keep making excuses to other potential roommates why there is dog hair in the house when she doesn't have a pet."

Everyone laughed.

"Jake man, when are you movin' out?" Quil asked.

"The week after never," Jake said flatly. "Rachel and Paul are married so she doesn't have time to look after Billy, and lets face it, he needs _someone_ to drive his drunk butt home."

The guys laughed and I giggled lightly. Jake pretty much could do whatever he wanted. Billy always gave him all the freedom in the world. I respected the fact that Jake took such good care of his father. He jokes about it but it takes dedication and lots of selflessness to do what he does.

I took Jacob's right hand and told him all this. My small, snow white hand got lost in his large calloused, tanned one. Holding his hand was the most I would allow to touch him. He looked at me and smiled warmly. Shivers went down my spine. His eyes danced with how much my small compliment had touched him. I went to slide my hand away but he held on. "Tell me more about how great I am," he whispered so the others couldn't hear him. With a half smile he lifted an eyebrow. He was joking, but that didn't stop me from getting hot and I bet my cheeks were bright red.

"Maybe some other time, Jacob Black," I said quietly looking down. For a brief moment I allowed myself a quick glance up at him. He was still looking at me with the same touched expression. My eyes went down at my feet and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

My heart fluttered momentarily.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. You Rock. Please let me know how the story is going.


	14. What was that Britney Spears song again?

What was that old Britney Spears song again?

I was lying awake in my room staring at the plaster ceiling, thinking about Nessie. What else? Seth did have to drive her home as I picked up the old man completely plastered. He was in his room sleeping it off. I couldn't get that moment we had in the living room out of my mind. When she had touched my hand, I didn't want her to ever let go. That simple touch had me flying, and then she complimented me. I felt her respect for me and admiration. I saw through her eyes all the times I had to carry Billy down steps and make sure to do the laundry since he couldn't make it to the basement. And looking at these moments through her eyes, she saw me as brave and caring. And she was just so beautiful when I looked down at her. My chest constricted just remembering her flushed cheeks. She looked up at me and our eyes locked only for a second but it was enough. It was like feeling the pull of the steel cables to my Renesmee. And was she trying to _flirt_ with me. I grinned wider at the prospect of her actually trying to be enticing. She wasn't a little girl anymore. But she wasn't a woman. -What the hell was that old Britney Spears song again?- Ness was a lady. She was like a delicate little doll, despite her tough vampire skin. She looked so tiny and frail and sweet. More than ever I wanted to take care of her and keep her safe from the world. But mostly I wanted to treat her like the true lady she was. Like take her on walks and throw my jacket down on puddles for her and shit. I wanted to read her poetry out loud and give her flowers, and I would have done all that lame crap for her happily.

Kicking off my sheets, I swung my feet around and sat at the edge of the bed. I was going to see her. I had to see her. I threw on a pair of shorts and left the house. In the cool, dark, night I was just able to make out the purple and yellow wild flowers in the woods. I gathered some together quickly and held them in my left hand. I would leave these on her window sill. While I was there I could take a quick peek of her angelic face dreaming peacefully.

I didn't phase. I just tried enjoying the clouded night and felt the Earth under my bare feet. Surrounded by the glow of my joy, I almost didn't smell the rancid meat. It must have been just a dead animal somewhere in the woods. I kept walking. The smell only got stronger the further into the woods I went. The sent was sickening and I couldn't ignore it any longer. What was that? To get to the Cullen's land I had to go west but the smell pulled me in the opposite direction.

I gagged momentarily as the metallic smell of blood and the sour stench of rotting flesh hit my nose. I covered my nose and mouth with my free had but it didn't do much good.

There was blood all over the trees. It was the most grizzly scene I had ever laid eyes on. Dozens of elk and dear had been ripped apart and thrown. The heads on the elk looked as though they had been twisted completely around on their bodies. The meat had been shred away from bone but not eaten. The carcasses festered, as flies surrounded everything. Some of the animals even had their eyes popped out of the sockets. Disembowelment was done on a few of them. I almost wretched at the sight. The blood soaked hearts where pulled out of the bodies and smashed. Sculls of some of the animals had been cracked leaving their brain exposed. I couldn't tell if this happened last night or just hours ago. No animal would have done this. It wasn't an act of survival for food, it was a violent rampage.


	15. Please, don't tell me

Please don't tell me we have to deal with some blood sucking $$hole.

"I would say, this only happened a few hours ago," Sam said examining a tree up close, looking at the blood splattered there. "Whatever it was, we just missed it."

The place was swarming. Everyone wanted to see the scene for themselves, instead of through my mind. I woke Sam first and we all continued to call each other until everyone had come. They all just stared at the carnage, speechless at what they were seeing. Twenty bloody and mangled animals. Some pieces even hung on the tall branches of the trees. Sam and I were the only ones that phased back to our human forms. We wanted the use of our hands to examine the scene.

"This doesn't look like a vamp attack. It's too messy. Aside from Emmett none of the other vamps hunt like this. And this is animal blood, not human. But it could be a possibility right? Please don't tell me we have to deal with some blood sucking asshole," I said hoping to God it wasn't the Volturi come back.

"I don't think so Jake. Take a closer look," Sam bent closer to an elk and his head jerked back from the smell. "Do you see it?"

I looked closely and realized what I had been missing. The flesh looked as though it had been ripped apart by claws. Vampires would use their teeth. "It looks like claw marks."

"Exactly," Sam's stern face replied. "No one in my pack was able to come across a scent out of the ordinary. Was yours?"

"No," I grimaced. I hated that we had no leads at all.

"I was thinking maybe our packs could alternate doing patrols we hadn't needed to do any serious patrolling in a while."

"That sounds like a good idea. I know that whatever this is didn't harm any humans, but I don't like something that can so carelessly tear apart so many animals so cruelly and without a reason."

We were silent. What the hell were we suppose to say?

"Should we tell the Cullens?"

"They should know. This," I said gesturing my hand to all the animals, "was closer to their land than ours." _And I have to protect my Nessie. _Was what I was thinking but didn't say out loud.

Sam made one small nod with his head, his grave expression unmoving.

"You think we should tell them tonight?"

"Might as well," Sam said. "It isn't like you're going to wake them up."

I smirked, "True."

"There isn't much we could do here. It pains me to see the waste and death of these animals. This isn't right."

Our people respected land and animals, and the grotesque way the animals had been mutilated was unheard of to us. We all stood in shock, wondering what could do this.

I walked and soon phased as I headed over to the Cullen's house. The only sound in the night was the steady gallop of my paws. The lights were dimly on in the Cullen house. As soon as I was close enough I put my shorts back on and walked up to the porch.

Alice was already on the porch, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I knew you were coming because all of our futures went black," she smiled politely. Her face crunched, when she saw I didn't look happy. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk. All of you guys."

"Alright," she said slowly. "It's good to see you back."

She pouted with concern and became a blur as she ran back in the house.

The pixie is alright.

I stepped inside and all the Cullens were already in place. Nessie was the only one missing.

"Is there something the matter Jacob?" Carlise asked holding Emse's hand.

"This better be good," Emmett complained. "Rose and I were- Ow!" Emmett started rubbing his arm, where he had been hit. Blondie glared.

Edward's face contorted in disgust at Emmett's unfinished thought. Bella looked sympathetically to Edward and rubbed his arm. He looked at me and nodded. He knew what I had to say, but was giving me the floor.

Alice and Jasper hung back in the shadows. Jasper always quietly observing and Alice practically ballet dancing around him.

"This isn't anything serious, or at least Sam and I hope that it isn't," I started. "but to be safe we wanted to let you know what I found in the woods tonight. Twenty animals had been shred and violently destroyed. It couldn't have been a Vamp. It was too messy. The slashes looked like something strong, with large claws, had killed them. We didn't come across any scent that was uncommon. I know that there wasn't a human harmed but we would all feel a lot better, if we could patrol and keep our eyes open. Both packs are now scanning the area, because Sam thinks that I missed it, or them, in only an hour or two. The slaughter happened very close to your property. We wanted to warn you and also see if you could take a look and tell us what you think."

"That's what you came here to tell us?" Emmett huffed. "That some dear died?"

"Wait…. What were you doing anyway, in the woods, in the middle of the night by our property," Bella asked slightly confused by everything.

Don't think about it! Don't think about it!… Mary had a little lamb…little lamb…little lamb.

Edward looked at me and his nostrils flared simply because I was trying to hide something. I looked at Edward's angry face and Nessie looked so much like him, only better, but I couldn't help but think about clutching the flowers in my hands. I walked with a jump in my step and a smile stretched wide. I thought about how I was laying in bed, thinking about Nes-.

"I think you can stop there," Edward hissed crouching and baring his teeth.

_Calm down, it's not what you think. _I showed him myself lying in bed just day dreaming about her being a lady and how I wanted to treat her with the utmost care. I tried hiding the moment we had in my living room but I was unable to.

He relaxed a bit but everyone else in the room had tensed, when he spoke. Bella had actually put a hand to his chest, as if to restrain him.

"That isn't the point. Will you keep an eye out for anything strange? Better to be safe."

"Of course we will," Carlisle said.

Edward was still watching me closely, his eyes narrowed.

_Edward, I don't think we should tell Nessie. Let's not worry her if we don't even know if there is anything to worry about. No people were harmed or killed. I don't think we should lie to her but let's not tell her until we think she needs to know. _

He nodded lightly, while still eyeing me.

I nodded my head once and turned my back to leave. The cool night air surrounded me. Nessie was so close. Only a few yards away, Nessie lay sleeping. My will was strong enough not to see her tonight. Tomorrow. Visiting Nessie would be the first thing, I would do. I strapped my shorts to my calf and phased.

_ This is creepy we didn't find anything._ Embry thought.

_Whatever it was, had to be huge and strong and there isn't a single track, human or other. _Seth replied.

_I just informed the Cullens. They didn't seem alarmed by this news at all. They should be coming soon to take a look for themselves. I think once they see the total mayhem they might take it more seriously. Hearing about it and seeing it are two very different things. _

_ It's nice to see you're feeling better, Jake. _Leah said almost shyly. That's a first.

_I told you I was sorry! _Leah thundered.

_Now that's the Leah we all know and love_, Quil interjected.

_Damn it Leah, lets not do this now. We have bigger problems._

As I ran I noticed her catch up, running to my left. I slowed down and she followed suit. Well, I guess there was no avoiding her.

_Everyone change back, _I ordered. _There isn't anything left we can do tonight and_ _I would like to talk to my beta alone._

_ OOOOO, _they chorused.

_Someone's in trouble._

_ Go easy on her, Jake._

One by one they each phased back until Leah and I were only left. We sat looking at each other still in wolf form. Her slight, gray, figure almost hunched over with shame.

_It's nice to see you sober for a change, _I shot bitterly.

She said nothing but I could feel her mental irritation.

_Leah, it's been 10 years, get over it! I'm sick and tired of you playing the victim. Do you think Seth or any of us want to see you like this? We don't. Get counseling, meet a guy, get the hell off the reservation, do what it takes to get yourself together. Your behavior is not just wrecking your own life anymore. Nessie now thinks imprinting is this curse. I can't tell her the truth now. She will be horrified because of you telling her all that crazy stuff._

Leah was sniffling.

_Are you crying? _

_ Jake, don't you know that I want to get over this? I can't get counseling because if I told some shrink my problems he would put me in a nut house for saying I'm a werewolf, I don't meet any new guys on the rez and I don't know why but I can't leave. I have tried. I always end up turning the car back around. I didn't mean to separate you from your imprint. I do feel guilty about that too._

_Leah, just promise me you will stop drinking, please. It's hard enough that we see you like that, but for Seth's sake. I know he isn't a kid anymore but he hates to see you like this. We all do. And I'm sure Embry isn't happy about having to pick you up off the floor almost every night and get you in bed._

Leah's head jerked up and I felt her panic.

_Oh please don't tell me Leah. I do _not _want to know._

_ Well, I just kinda woke up in my bed and Embry was-_

What _did I just say? I don't want to know! Don't tell me! Don't even think about it. If I get any mental pictures I swear I will claw my eyes out._

_We don't ever talk about it or even think it, that's why no one knows. Except you now. _

_ Great._

We sat in silence for a few moments neither one of us knowing what to say. I was brooding with annoyance.

_Lee, I'm going home. Make sure you don't do anything stupid. _

I started trotting and then sprinted home.


	16. Being Watched

Being Watched

The dark haired man found this all to be quite amusing. These wolves that turned into men…or was it men that turned into wolves? He didn't care. All he knew was that they were something he was not expecting. Just a mild inconvenience. His gnarled hands gripped the branches. As he did so, his long thick nails cut deeply into the bark. He wanted to leave them a little clue to find. It would make the game so much more fun.

His dark hair fell over his coal black eyes. The front of his clothing was soaked in animal blood. His pointed tongue licked the side of his crimson stained mouth.

Looking down from where he stood he watched the red wolf and a smaller gray one stare at each other. The larger red one was obviously more dominant than the slim gray one. That one sat taller with a certain presence that the other did not. How enthralling. What could they be doing?

He saw the red one abruptly run away from the place they were standing. The gray one circled the ground, right before stretching his body. The muscles shifted, as it stretched its back, the fur disappeared and the skin stretched over the transforming bone into a man. But he held is breath as he saw the creature turn for it's clothing. A female. He smirked. That one, he thought, is the key to their undoing.


	17. Edward and Bella

Edward and Bella

"We promised years ago," Bella said frowning.

"Well, that was before it was happening," Edward said. "Things are different when events are actually coming to fruition."

Edward was pacing. He never paced. Bella sat watching him go to and fro as she sat calmly on the couch at the cottage.

"Edward," she cooed softly. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back. He closed his eyes and let a long steady flow of air out his nose.

"Bella, it is so much worse when I have to hear their thoughts," he whispered. "It was bad enough that Renesmee was having a crush on Jacob, I thought for sure he wouldn't see her that way for at least another two years."

"You know that is not how the imprint works," Bella consoled. "Because her feelings are changing so are his. He is whatever she wants him to be. She wants him to love her back-"

"Love? Bella, she is too young. It isn't love, it's a crush. She can't possibly know what she wants with Jacob. And he is just going to give her whatever she wants, when she wants it, despite his better judgment?" He shuttered at the possibilities.

"Edward, I was 17 when I fell in love with you. That's not much older than what she is now. I'm not happy about loosing my little girl either but it isn't as though they are going to elope tomorrow. We raised Renesmee correctly. She wouldn't rush into anything. And I trust Jacob."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence between them as Edward stood completely still.

"We promised him, Edward. We told him that we wouldn't stand in the way. You wanted a normal life for me. We want the same for her. They should be able to fall in love like any normal couple."

Edward turned to his wife. His face softened, and raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, "Ok, as normal as a werewolf and a half vampire couple can be."

He lovingly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It took his breath away how beautiful she was.

"What do you think about this whole animal massacre thing?" She said changing the subject.

His brow frowned and he pressed his lips. "I really don't know. It sounds odd and it is entirely disturbing." He looked into his wife's doe eyes and he lifted her chin. "But it isn't half as frightening as Renesmee and Jacob's feelings for one another."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think I will take a look for myself in a few hours," He gazed into her eyes. "But I have a brilliant idea of what we can do to kill time until then." He smiled, scooping his wife into his arms and heading down the hallway.


	18. Mother Deariest

AN- THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. My comp got screwy.

Mother Dearest

The sun's rays shot, piercing the sky, through my window, and right onto my sleeping figure. Sun? There were few sunny days where I lived and I thought it was appropriate that today would be beautiful and sunny, when I was in such a good mood. That night, I milled over the small moment Jacob and I had at his house and realized maybe there was hope for him and I. There was electricity when our eyes met, did he feel the same? Jacob Black might someday love me. My grin stretched wider.

But he belonged to my mother. My smile slipped from my face. How strong was an imprint? My stomach churned at the thought. The imprint was strong enough that Sam left Leah.

A familiar scent assaulted my nose. Jacob? It was so early. It couldn't be him. My heart raced as I threw myself out of my bed and ran down the stairs of the cottage. My hair was taken out of my ponytail as I bounced down the wooden steps. I stopped cold on the last step. I wanted in that moment to die just so I wouldn't have to feel the over whelming tidal wave of sadness.

There, in our opulent kitchen, my mother sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen with Jacob. They were sitting close, so close that their arms were almost touching. Their heads were inclined to one another as they whispered. They were in their own bubble. The sun was coming through the windows and made my mother's skin sparkle. Her mahogany hair graced Jacob's shoulder. They didn't even hear me coming down the stairs. I couldn't move. My knees felt weak, on the verge of collapsing.

"Ness," my mother smiled as she deliberately pushed away from Jacob, trying to make it look as though betrayal wasn't happening in my very own home.

"Good morning, Nessie," Jacob walked over to me, ready to give me an embrace of hello.

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I put my arms under his and placed my hands on his shoulders. My body could have softened at his touch. He was fire and I was a wax candle, touching the flames and melting. The heat of his body saturated my ever cell. It was a new thrilling feeling. I was no longer afraid, but welcomed the new sensation. Was this all I was ever going to have of him, these small moments? I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, his musky woodsy smell. I might have been holding on to his shoulders a bit longer than necessary, because my mother cleared her throat, after what seemed to me, to be a very short time. Of course she would want Jacob's attention back on her. It wasn't enough that dad and her were desperately, hopelessly in love, she needed Jacob too.

When she placed a plate of eggs in front of me for breakfast I stabbed at them with a little too much vindictive force.

"Did you sleep well?" My mother asked me, a little too nervously for a guilt-free conscience. She was not good at lying. I could only imagine what she was keeping from me now.

I nodded with a mouth full of eggs and my eyes on my plate so she wouldn't notice I was deliberately avoiding her.

"Jacob, aren't you hungry?" I asked him. When did he not eat?

"I got here earlier and Bells made me breakfast," he said cheerfully.

He called her "Bells". That nickname didn't bother me until today. And did he get here early to spend time with my mom?

"Where is Dad?" I didn't direct the question at anyone.

"He has been out hunting," Mom said a bit skittish.

_So, Jacob just happened to be home alone with you?_ I clenched my teeth and stabbed at my scrambled eggs some more.

"I was, just thinking about the fact that summer is almost over," Jacob began out of nowhere. In a few short weeks you will be back to your home schooling. Seth will be off to Evergreen State College. And I feel like we should take advantage of the free time."

I looked at him confused.

He laughed. "The face you just made with your mouth full of eggs was priceless."

"Like you're one to talk. Have you seen yourself eat? A Hoover vacuum has better table manners," I joked.

"Well, any eating etiquette I have was influenced by Emmett."

I laughed, "Emmett, really?"

"Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

"You interrupted yourself," I simpered.

"Hey, I didn't say who I was interrupted by. I just said I was rudely interrupted."

I shook my head side to side, smiling at his silly logic.

Jacob made a big production, straightening up and clearing his throat. I snickered.

"I was thinking that for the afternoon we could go to the Olympic National Park. It's such a nice day out."

"Really?" I asked with a flutter of excitement.

"Yeah, we haven't been there since you were really little. You can even bring your camera with you. You haven't taken any pictures in a while."

"That's because I can only take so many pictures of Forks and The Rez," I said sadly. I brightened, "This is such a good idea."

Jacobs perfect mouth spread into a beaming smile. But I thought I saw something in his eyes. A sadness.

"That's great, Jake," My mother walked over to Jake and put a hand on his back.

Something primal rose up inside me. I had the instinct to bare my teeth, and actually attack. _Mine. _The back of my mind hissed. She was no longer my mother but my competition. I was surprised to hear a low growling. I was even more shocked to realize the sound was emanating from my chest.

My mother took her hand off his back and walked to the other side of the island next to me, "Are you ok?" My mother asked with genuine concern. I felt ashamed. I couldn't look at her.

"I'm fine. I just think my stomach rumbled. I am really hungry. I haven't hunted in a while."

My mom and Jake gave each other a knowing look. My insides boiled at the two of them having some inside secret. I swallowed back this newly emerged feeling of possessiveness.

"We can hunt by the park," Jake chuckled a bit nervously. "Now get ready to go, we are wasting day light."

I shoved the rest of the eggs in my mouth and sprinted upstairs giving myself one last look at my mother and Jake. Already they were sitting too close and had not spared a look in my direction.


	19. Two Months Later

Two months later

The day we had gone to the park was the best and worst day that I had had in a while. I often thought about that day and what we did, the things that were said, how much I laughed, how much I cried.

I closed my eyes and remembered the rolling hills and thick green moss. I remembered how we had hunted. How Jacob's heart had sounded, beating heavily as we ran. I remember all the pictures I had taken that day. I kept a few pictures of Jacob under my pillow and gazed at them at night. There was one picture in particular that I looked at over and over again. He didn't think that I was watching him. He was looking out into the trees with an almost predatorial look. But it wasn't just that sternness that shook me. It was the look of sadness and finality that had me so distraught. I could only imagine what it was that made him so upset.

We had an amazing day. The sun was setting and I was pressed against his side. He stroked my hair and I almost forgot that he didn't belong to me. I held on to him even tighter as if at any moment he would evaporate. I was flashing pictures of our day together and how happy I was that we were here together.

That night he dropped me off at the cottage. I could see that something wasn't right. I didn't know what it meant. He became distant, only seeing me once a week and then it dwindled down to talking to me on the phone for a half hour a week. And when he was on the phone, he was never with me at all. His thoughts were somewhere else, or he was falling asleep. I had lost Jacob. It must have been something that I had done wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have colored the thoughts I had shown to him with such affection that day at the park. I didn't even see the rest of the pack. Seth even stopped coming to the house. By the time Seth went back to school, I didn't see or talk to Jacob at all. No one would explain anything to me. It all must have been that he just wanted to get away from me.

He must have noticed how attached I was getting to him, in a different way than just friendship. My mother and he must have known that was the real reason for my growl.

My shyness turned into silence. I smiled less and less. My nights were riddled with bad dreams and I no longer had an appetite. I felt hallow and was in a daze most days not knowing what to do with myself. My father gave me a look of such pity that it turned my stomach. I was fairly sure that my mother was shielding my thoughts again because I attempted to think to him and he didn't answer me.

Aunt Alice tried to make me feel better by telling me that she was planning a "grand birthday bash". My sixth birthday. I looked 17 by now. I looked the same age as my parents. I wasn't particularly happy about celebrating. I fell asleep dreading my birthday party and wondering if Jake would show up.


	20. Ask Alice

Ask Alice

The images were not getting clearer. The future was either completely a mix of flashes of different possibilities or completely blank. Sitting on the bed her legs were crossed. Jasper watched her intently, as he stroked her back with a soft touch. Her black eyes were dazed and far off. She hadn't fed in a while. She would need to sun started setting on a long and rainy day outside their wall of glass.

"Nothing," Alice pouted. "Nothing, Nothing, Nothing!"

"It's ok," Jasper sighed.

"It's ok?" Alice screeched. "I can't find what's killing those animals but the worst part is that I can't even see how Nessie's party is going to go. Two days is plenty of time for me but I still would like to know if everyone is going to love it."

"I'll love it," Jasper tried to console her.

"I know _you _will," She said playfully, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Jasper half smiled, as he lay back on the bed.

She leaped off the bed, whizzing around the room looking at magazines of dresses, and going over color schemes. In rapid French she was ordering some caterer around, even though most of the guests didn't eat, and the wolves could careless if the food was French, Italian, or month old potato chips.

Jasper loved watching Alice when she was this driven about a project. He loved the bubbliness of her personality that he always felt when around her. He loved the little faces she made. He even loved the sound of her high pitched voice, scolding someone in French.

Alice snapped her phone shut and ran out into the hall. She was almost too absorbed in what she was doing to notice Nessie moping in her room, at the large house. Almost.

She stopped at the bedroom door, frowning at her niece. Nessie looked like she had been crying and she was staring out her window with a forlorn face.

"Hey there," Alice said quietly.

Nessie's head snapped around. She forced a smile, "Hi, Aunt Alice."

"Pa-lease, you are not fooling anyone. What's wrong? Is it Jacob?"

Her face crumbled and she nodded franticly. Alice was at once at her side.

"It's not just that. I mean that is the main thing, but it's so strange, Alice. Look at me!" She held open her arms. "Three years ago I was a little girl. I grew up way too fast. It will be my 6th birthday and I look 17 or 18. My feelings and my body changed too quickly. I never did a lot of things a girl is suppose to do by 18. I haven't graduated, I haven't been on a date, or gone to a dance, I haven't had my first kiss. And quiet frankly this new body makes me feel uncomfortable. I can't look in a mirror without feeling embarrassed. How am I suppose to cope Alice? It's bad enough Jacob has been avoiding me. I don't need to feel more self conscious than I already do."

Nessie's face fell into her hands. What she really thought, but was left unsaid was how this new body and these new feelings ruined what she had with Jacob. If she was still a little girl, then she wouldn't feel this way about him and maybe he would have stayed.

Alice didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Nessie until she stopped crying. Alice looked ahead to see if Jasper had felt their anxiety and was about to send some calming moods their way, but couldn't see anything at all.

Alice jumped up.

Nessie became startled. She became even more upset when Alice gave a wide grin for no apparent reason. She sniffed the air.

"Seth is back from school!" Alice cheered as she flew down the stairs.


	21. Seth Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

It was great to be back at the Cullens! I had only been at school a few weeks and I headed back for Nessie's 6th birthday. It was totally a big deal and I wasn't missing it for the world. No doubt Alice had something sweet planned, she always did.

I called Edward right before I headed over and he came zooming in with Bella. All the Cullens were suddenly in the living room saying hey to me.

Alice caught me by surprise when she was no where, and then suddenly hugging me in a vice-like grip. She was talking to me but it was so fast I only heard a steady buzzing of sounds.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said bubbling with joy. I hadn't been to the house in two months because of us wolves being on alert and then heading back to school. I had missed them so much. They were my family. Who cares about blood? _Sorry Edward, you know what I meant._

He smiled at me, "Of course I know what you meant."

I said hi to each of the Cullens in turn. Even Rosalie looked happy to see me. She didn't hate me like she did Jake, but I think she just didn't like the wolves in general. Esme was practically glowing with happiness.

I froze. Walking down the steps of the Cullen house, serious and beautiful was a work of art. I blinked rapidly wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Her hair was long and wavy, her lips pouty and full, her skin looked like it was smooth cream with a golden under glow, beneath the pink of her cheeks. From her profile I could see long thick eye lashes. Her figure was even more flawless than her face. _Wow._ Suddenly there was too much drool in my mouth, and I had to swallow.

Someone groaned.

It wasn't until she turned her chocolate brown eyes on me and smiled that I realized who was walking down the steps.

"N-N-Nessie?" How had she turned into such a major babe in just two months since last I saw her?

"Hey, Seth." She came down the stairs at an average human pace and hugged me around the middle.

I almost jumped away from her touch. Jake was going to kill me.


	22. Alice's Plan

Alice's Plan

Seth Clearwater wanted to run from the room. He looked at Edward, and knew who groaned just a moment ago. _Sorry. _He thought to him. But his eyes snapped back to her, transfixed.

"You look different from the last time I saw you Ness, you've grown… I mean you're big… I mean older!" Seth said panicking and turning red.

Ness wondered what was wrong with him. Seth was never so jumpy before. She momentarily wondered if Seth was experimenting with drugs in college. She heard college kids did that.

Edward laughed behind his hand. His poor daughter was completely oblivious to her striking beauty, much like her mother. He couldn't blame Seth for his reaction. She had grown a great deal. Edward's heart ached that his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

Edward's head whipped around once he heard the direction of Alice's thoughts.

Edward glared at her and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Seth, can I talk to you alone for a minute," Alice's tinkling voice asked.

Edward's frown deepened as Alice took Seth by the arm, leading him out to the backyard.

"Um, sure," Seth agreed as Alice dragged him.

Edward excused himself from his wife and followed the both of them.

_I said I wanted to talk to Seth ALONE, Edward!_

"Are you insane, Alice? That is the most obtuse idea I have ever heard."

Seth looked at the two of them. Alice was obviously talking to Edward in her thoughts now.

Edward laughed sarcastically, "How about if I won't allow it?"

They were staring each other down. They stood much too close together for a casual encounter. Finally Seth had had enough.

"Could someone tell me what you two are talking about?"

"Well, go ahead, Alice. I don't need to know the future to know there is absolutely no way he is going to go along with this."

"Seth," Alice began. "You know it's Nessie's birthday in just a few days, and she has been pretty upset, because of Jacob not being around, and because of this whole animal thing."

"Yeah," He said, a little confused to where she was going with this train of thought.

Alice smiled and began talking again with rapid force, "We have been trying to cheer her up by taking her on shopping trips, and going into town, but she is still miserable. She doesn't even want to leave the family house anymore. She has become a total recluse. I was thinking that last time she was this upset, you were able to make her feel a little better, and I was wondering if you would be willing, just to take Nessie out."

Edward cleared his throat, when Alice stopped talking and wasn't being completely honest.

She scowled in Edward's direction, "Out on a sorta date." She beamed at Seth.

Seth's stomach felt as though it had plummeted to his feet.

"Alice, are you crazy?" Seth said. "That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. I don't feel that way about Ness. Not to mention Jacob would rip me limb from limb!"

"I'm not saying to make it romantic. Just please let her go to the movies with you or something. She is just so sad and I wanted to give her something a normal girl of 17 would do."

Edward was watching Alice's rant quite skeptically, already knowing Seth's answer before he said it aloud.

"No way, Alice," Seth said, eyes wide. "Jake would want to take her on her first date. I'm not doing it. There is absolutely no way."

Alice seethed, "If you haven't noticed, Jacob hasn't been around and I know we are all sick of seeing her mope. Jacob doesn't have to know-"

"The second I phase, he will know everything."

Alice's face had twisted, and turned into something other worldly and fearsome. She looked truly frightening, with her teeth bared, and her brow falling low in her flat, black, eyes. A quiver ran up his spine.

"Listen to me, Seth Clearwater! Are you more afraid of me or Jacob? Because I promise you, if you don't do what I ask, you will regret it."

Until then, Seth had no idea why the Cullens gave into Alice's crazy whims, but he felt like now he understood. He looked at Edward for help, but before Edward could say a word Alice turned her deathly glare on him.

Keeping his eyes on her, Edward's eyes turned into slits, and his lips became a straight line. His arms crossed over his chest, but he didn't say anything.

Without Edward's help, Seth had no choice but to concede.

Just as quickly as the terrifying expression had come across Alice's face, it was gone, replaced with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Seth. I suggest you go and ask my niece out to dinner like a proper gentleman."

Seth hung his head in defeat as he walked back into the house.

"You do know that _when _Jacob finds out, he is going to be completely mad with jealousy."

_Oh, I'm counting on it. _ Alice thought to Edward.


	23. Sweet Leah

Sweet Leah

I heard muffled sounds from across the hall. I sat bolt upright. I slipped out of bed on the balls of my feet and slowly opened my bedroom door. The hall was inky black but my eyes adjusted quickly. Being a wolf had its advantages. The hardwood floor was cold under my feet. I crossed the hall. Even from the other side of her door, I could smell Leah's scent. It was plant leaves and sweet maple and wild. I put my hand on the door and inclined my ear. Her scent was stronger than usual. _Leah._ It was almost four in the morning.

Leah had stopped drinking ever since that night Jake had a talk with her. But she had started to act different. No one but me noticed the differences. I guess because I lived with her. She started to keep to herself more and more. Leah wasn't exactly friendly, but she had never been this much of a hermit.

She had put a bolt lock on her door, as if a normal lock wasn't good enough. She left the door locked when she was in her room, and even when she left, she locked it tightly behind her. She was thirsty all the time and sleepy. Leah's usual permanent scowl was replaced by an almost vacant expression.

I thought that maybe she had regretted that night she woke up beside me, and that's what had caused her dramatic changes. Leah and I never talked about it. Both of us were too embarrassed. I was even more embarrassed to tell her that nothing serious had happened. I didn't want to take advantage of Leah, but I also didn't want her to think that I had rejected her.

I heard a light thumping and a muffled voice. Was it Leah talking and tossing in her sleep? She must have just left her t.v. on again. I turned the knob on her door. Of course it was locked. Her scent was strong and sweet.

Should I call her name? Wake her? Looking at the clock down the hallway, I could wait until morning, when she woke up. There was no danger. I could smell that she was alone in there. I crept back into my room and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	24. Morning Phone Call

Morning Phone Call

"Jacob!"

"What!" I croaked into my cell. I was just finally getting some damn sleep. I was up all night and had only gotten an hour of rest.

"We have a problem," Sam said on the other line.

"No shit, there better be a problem for waking me up." I was irate. The last two months, not being with Nessie had turned me into a down right asshole, and Leah had no problem telling me that. After our talk Lee seemed to be better than ever. I would like to think it was my excellent advice, but I really thought that it was the fact that we had something else to keep our minds busy. The only reason I hadn't fallen completely apart was because I often would watch Ness as she slept. Bella would let me sit beside Nessie as she dreamed for a little while. Edward only allowed it because he knew how much pain I would be in otherwise. She was getting more beautiful each passing day.

There had been an attack on more animals each week. The first time was 20, the second time 25, the next 30, and so on. Each attack was some place completely different. The only clue we had, were claw marks on the animals and trees.

Alice was looking for whatever it was, and came up blank. The only way that would happen is if there was a half breed involved. Other than that theory, we had no idea what was going on. I was getting tired of chasing after something that didn't seem to pose any real threat, except to wildlife.

I was missing Nessie and couldn't wait to see her for her birthday tomorrow. I had been working on a gift for her. Getting another call was the last thing I wanted. "What, Sam, what number are we up to now? 65?"

"9."

I was confused, "9?"

"Humans."

It took my sleeping mind a few minutes to realize what he was saying, "You found 9 dead bodies in the woods? All together?"

"Yes, but that isn't even the most disturbing part of this."

I didn't even want to know what was worse than 9 mangled bodies. I felt sick, "What is it?" My mouth was dry.

"They were killed in almost perfect condition, but Jake, there were five women and four men."

There was a pause, "Go on."

"Of the women, there was a beautiful blond, a small dark haired woman, a thin brunette, an older woman with light brown hair and a young copper haired girl. The men, were a muscular dark haired man, an older blond man and a younger, thin, blond man, and a man with copper hair as well."

Sam waited.

"Does this sound like a coincidence to you?" Sam asked.

"The Cullens," I said, anger rising up in me.

"Well, at least now we know what this thing or things want. You have to inform the Cullens. There won't be an attack for another week but it's best we stay on guard."

This was absolutely no relief for me. Innocent people had died. And something was after The Cullens, and the center of my universe. I had to tell her now that I knew for sure that she wasn't safe. I was sick to my stomach. Death was too good for the things doing this.

"The police are trying to identify the bodies," Sam went on. "Charlie is here and is really worried. He made the connection between the dead bodies and the Cullens as well, but they should hear it from you."

I nodded my head and realized that he couldn't see me, "Ok."

"Try to get some sleep man," Sam said with sadness in his voice. "I'll call you when we know more."

"Sure, sure, I'll fall right to sleep after this news," I muttered bitterly. The line went dead.

I took the heals of my hands, and pressed them to my eyes that burned with tiredness. Could one person go this long without sleep? Sam wouldn't go on Cullen land. Sam's pack and the Cullens were used to each other, but they still avoided being social. I had to tell them.

The clock mocked me. One hour of sleep. I should get just a few more hours in before telling the Cullens. They would need me more than ever, and I couldn't protect Nessie if I was a zombie. There was a war raging inside of me, between desire to protect Nessie, and my eyes that just wouldn't stay open a second longer. My lungs let out a long gust of air. I could spare a few more hours, then I could be at my best for Ness. Three hours, no more.


	25. Date Night?

A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! It means a lot to me, especially since I'm not really a writer. I hope you enjoy all the updates. I'm kinda on a roll.

Date Night?

Seth had asked me to go out to dinner and a movie with him the night before. He had told me that we hadn't spent anytime together in such a long while, he wanted to catch up. There really wasn't anything to catch up on. I started my schooling again, and I was focusing on my extra abilities. And how much could Seth tell me from only being on the rez and then back at school for a few weeks? I felt as though my intelligence was being underestimated. Alice had to have put Seth up to it. I graciously agreed, even though going out was the last thing I wanted to do.

When I thought about going out on a date, I thought about Jacob. The thought that Seth was taking me out, and not Jacob, almost brought me to tears again. Hadn't I wanted to do normal teenage things? I had to face the facts. Jacob didn't think of me that way, as much as I wanted him to. So, if Jake didn't want to be with me, then I had to get use to going on dates with other guys. The disappointment was so thick, I choked on it.

"Come on, Nessie. You have to come out of the bathroom sometime," Alice demanded.

I sighed, looking at the little strappy sandals she got me. Alice even had the nerve to put me in a long length, blue halter dress. She had put my hair into a high pony tail. Make-up had been forced on to me, and I almost screamed at the amount of beauty products I had been subjected to.

Coming out of the bathroom, I smiled sheepishly at the room. How stereotypical can you get? Every girl in our house was waiting for me on the other side of the bathroom door, beaming at me. All their eyes were dark. Why hadn't they hunted yet?

"You look great," Rosalie said. "Definitely too pretty to be going out with a dog."

Grandma gave Aunt Rosalie a stern look. To which Aunt Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," My mother smiled with sentiment.

Alice's eyes drifted off. "Seth will be here in a few minutes." Alice danced over to me. "A little more lip gloss and you will be flawless. If you keep biting your lip, this stuff will never stay on. And I purposely put your hair up so you wouldn't play with the ends of it all night."

She knew me too well. Aunt Alice and Rosalie primped me a bit more. I was starting to feel like a child's Barbie doll.

I heard the door open downstairs and my father's voice.

"Sounds like Seth is here," Mom said.

We all walked over to the steps and I listened to my father and Seth talking. I walked down at human pace, trying to delay the night in anyway I could.

"I guess, I don't have to give you any sort of talk, about how your behavior should be with my daughter tonight," Dad laughed.

"Thanks, Edward," Seth grumbled.

"Hey, Seth," I said. "Ready to go?"

For a minute I thought he hadn't heard me. His eyes got wide. He looked like a dear caught in headlights. Was he ok? Obviously, Seth didn't want to be doing this just as much as me. Dad kicked the side of his shoe. Seth swallowed, and my father laughed at some unheard commentary going on in Seth's mind. Dad covered his mouth with his hand, as if he was trying to keep his decorum.

"Wow," Emmett said from the couch. "You look hot, kiddo. Seth better keep his _paws_ to himself." He laughed boisterously at his joke.

Dad scowled at him.

"What?" said Emmett with mock innocents. "I'm just sayin'…."

"That's enough Emmett!" My father thundered. Obviously Emmett was still saying more in his mind.

He laughed and laughed, "Touchy."

Seth looked nice. He abandoned his t-shirt for a cream colored button up but still had jeans. I walked beside him as we both awkwardly left.

"No drive-ins, Seth!" Emmett yelled out, as Dad lost his self-control and flew across the room tackling Emmett.

The night was one huge awkward moment after another. Seth kept more than an arm length distance from me at all times. Even in the car, he almost cringed away from me. Once we got to Port Angeles, it only got worse. At dinner Seth asked the waitress for a family sized table, and sat across from me. Was I really that revolting? Seth looked jumpy and sweaty. Our limited conversation was forced. The worst part was how he would randomly glower at men passing by. What was he doing?

We went to the theater to see what was playing, there was a romantic comedy and some mystery thriller. We got the tickets for the thriller, and Seth sat with two seats in between us, as if my tiny purse needed to occupy the entire two seats. I had had enough. I stood up and left the theater, grabbing my bag.

"Nessie," He hissed. "What are you doing?"

I didn't want to say anything to him in the theater, so I motioned for him to follow me. He did so. As soon as we got into the lobby, it was fairly empty. Everyone was either at the concession stand or in the movie.

"Seth, I don't know what is wrong with you, but if you are this uncomfortable then maybe we should cut the night short. Neither one of us is happy, and I know the real point of this whole thing was to make me feel better, and I'm just feeling worse than ever." I crossed my arms.

Seth's eyes got wide, "Please don't do that." He placed my arms to my sides.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. I bent over to get my purse, which slipped off my shoulder. Seth put his hands on my shoulders, and straightened me up. His hands pulled back from me as though his hands had been burned, and picked up the purse for me. "You have been treating me like I'm diseased, and randomly glaring at everyone. That's not you Seth." I snatched my purse from him.

"The truth?" Seth said.

"That _would_ be nice," I huffed.

"I'm really not comfortable Ness," Seth said. "There are all these guys that are looking at you like a piece of meat, and then I'm just not use to you, looking the way you do."

I looked at him. What?

"Come on, Ness. You got to know that you look…." Seth fought for a word. "different." He turned red at the last word.

For only a moment I was confused. Then I thought, this body, made me feel uncomfortable. Could it really be so hard for me to understand that it had the same effect on other people?

"Oh." I said, my eyebrows raising.

Seth looked at the ceiling apologetically, trying not to look at me.

I would fix this. I walked right out of the theater, and up the street. Seth followed after me.

"Ness!" Seth called after me, walking swiftly to catch up.

People were staring, but I didn't care. I marched up the street to a sporting goods store. I pulled the door open. Seth was right behind me, hissing, asking me what I was doing. I ignored the stares of the sales people. I kept my head down, and walked over to the men's department and found thick hoodies. I threw one, way too big for me, over my head. With the sleeve, I wiped all the make-up Alice had slathered on my face. I pulled out my hair and put the hood over my head.

"Is this better? Can we please have a normal night?" I asked, exasperated.

Seth smiled brightly, "It's a lost cause. You still look prettier than any other girl in Port Angeles."

I blushed and laughed.

"I promise, I'll stop being so weird. Ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

Seth paid for the hoodie, after an argument of who was going to pay for it. We only missed the first few minutes of the movie so we went back and watched it together, without seats between us. It was a nice night, though it didn't make me forget about Jacob, not in the slightest. I found myself comparing Seth and Jacob. What Jacob would say if he were here, what he would do.

I cleaned off the smudged make-up in the bathroom, so I looked like me again. The car ride back home wasn't as silent, or as uncomfortable, as the drive down. Seth's beat-up Honda, clunked up our drive way.

We both hopped out of the car, walking the short distance to the porch.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Seth said looking away from me, as he bit his nails.

"It's ok Seth," I smiled. "I appreciate the fact that you were trying to make me feel better, even though you managed to make me feel worse."

He smiled shyly. The second half of the night made up for the first half. Seth was a great friend. My heart swelled at the thought that he still took me out to make me feel better, even though he was completely out of his element. I remembered the last time I was upset over _Jacob_ and how nice Seth was to me. _Jacob _had said that he would make things up to me. Was he making up for it now, by abandoning me? _Seth _never hurt me. The anger in me simmered and swelled like it never had before. I had no chance with _Jacob_. And here was sweet, playful, _Seth _taking me on my first date. _Seth _who had helped me. _Seth _who had never lied to me. _Seth _who had my best interests at heart. _Seth _who told me moments ago that I was prettier than any girl in Port Angeles.

I looked at Seth Clearwater, and I hated Jacob more than I thought it was possible to hate another person. I hurt inside so much that I felt as though I was ripping in two. _Jacob. _Hot tears spilled over on to my cheeks. It hurt so much, this pain of loving him and hating him at the same time. Why couldn't it go away? The disappointment was unbearable. I wanted to not love him. I needed something, anything to stop this. I felt as though my body were too small to contain such emotion.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" Seth said as he bent down to see if I was really crying.

I looked into his dark eyes and the sweet concern on his face.

Without thinking, with my mind not fast enough to catch up to my body, I found my lips firmly planted on Seth Clearwater's. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my body leaned into his. My eyes were shut tightly. Just as fast as I had kissed him, I jumped back, shocked at what I had done.

Seth's eyes were wide, stunned. I heard a low building growl. I turned quickly to the sound. There was only a split second, but I saw everything. My father, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, all looking as dumb-struck as Seth.

And there, among them, shaking with fury, and eyes black with murder, Jacob, looking more terrifying, and beastly, than I had ever seen.


	26. Breaking the Bad News

Breaking the bad news

I had slept much longer than I had planned to. By the time I had gotten to the Cullen's house it was evening. I told them what Sam had found in the forest. Emmett was excited, of course, because he thought that it had been way too long since they had been in a fight. Blondie, as usual, was just mad. Alice was pissed off because she thought she should have seen something by now. Jasper was trying to calm her down with his mood thing. Carlise and Esme were especially worried about the innocent lives that had been taken. Bella and Edward were completely silent and still. Bells was picking up habits from him. The whole, staying-completely-still thing, weirded me out.

"Where is Nessie? It's about time we told her what's going on. It's bad enough I have been keeping this from her. I have to tell her, it's been killing me…. I guess wrong choice of words," I frowned.

"Reneseme, is actually out," Bella said.

Out? Since when is she out and not with her family?

"She just went out for a little while with Seth. She has been upset for obvious reasons," Edward answered me.

I ducked my head. I felt like a real asshole. I knew how being away from her would torture me, but it always surprised me when she was almost as miserable without me too.

"Do you have any idea when they will be back?" I was now anxious to see her. Seeing her when she slept was not nearly as good as seeing her beautiful eyes, looking back at me. Or hearing her voice. Or the cute little expressions she made…

Edward cleared his throat. _What_ was with everyone doing that?

"He just took her to Port Angeles, but they left only a few minutes before you got here" Alice said, with an even higher pitched voice than usual.

"Ok, maybe I should go get them and let them know what is going on."

"NO!" Everyone said at once.

What the-

"Just let her enjoy this night without having to know about all our lives being in danger," Edward said.

I nodded, "Then I'll just wait for them."

"Have you eaten?" Esme said. She was always trying to feed us. She wrapped her arm around mine, and directing me to the kitchen.

I glanced back to the living room where everyone was too silent and still.

Something didn't seem right at all.

Three hours later they still weren't home. I was brooding.

"That's it. I'm going to Port Angeles." I jumped up ready to leave. All the Cullen men followed me. What was with that? Did all of them need to follow me? I went to the backyard and threw off my clothes ready to phase. I didn't care if they saw me.

"They should be here any moment," Carlisle said, looking at the ground. "And I don't think that it's wise to go out into the woods alone."

"Thanks, Doc, but I can handle myself. I got here just fine, didn't I?"

Our heads whipped around. We heard Seth's car clanking up the drive. _Nessie._ I started to put my clothes back on. I was so happy that I would finally see her. My foot got caught in my shorts and I fumbled, walking around the front of the house as fast as I could. It was stupid, I know, but I straightened my hair. I should have gotten a hair cut. No time for it now. As I came around the other side of the large house. My heart picked up. In a few moments I would see-

My body had turned to ice. A sickening chill ran down my bacl. I couldn't move, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from what I was seeing. I thought I would vomit with the sickening way my stomach churned at the sight of them. My mind was working double time. I saw Nessie and Seth on the Cullen porch. Nessie was wearing a gray hoodie that was way too big to be hers. It must have been Seth's. She was wearing _Seth's _hoodie, when she used to wear _mine. _ I just caught Seth leaning down to Nessie. And then Seth had _his lips _on _my Nessie! Her _arms were around _his _neck! _Her _body was bowed and pressed against _his! _Nessie's first kiss was with _Seth Clearwater! _That is suppose to be me. She was _mine! MINE, not his! _That back stabbing, son of a bitch! She pulled away. They both must have felt our gaze, because they looked right at us. Nessie's brown eyes were wide with surprise, as Seth's were large with horror.

A growl ripped through my chest as my body shook violently. My vision was completely consumed by a red haze. I was going to kill Seth, "You son of a bitch!" I spat.

"Oh dear God. Don't kill me!" Seth whined with pure panic. I could smell his fear.

I exploded. Shreds of my clothes flew into the air. My wolf teeth bared. I wanted to rip him apart. I tried to run at him, but I couldn't get any closer to him. A manic need coursed through me, to destroy him. I kicked and clawed at the ground. What was stopping me? I had completely forgotten the Cullens were there. Emmett had me clamped tightly in his arms. Carlisle and Edward had a hand on each side of me as Jasper stood in between myself and Seth. I let an ear splitting roar erupt from my throat.

I only looked at Nessie for a split second before she completely disappeared, swept away by the Cullen women. My eyes locked back on Seth. I would break every bone in his body, and keep rebreaking them over and over. I gave one more powerful push with my hind legs and was able to slip from Emmett's grip. I found my opening, and charged after Seth.


	27. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

"If Jacob kills Seth this is your entire fault, Alice," Mom fumed. "We all knew it was a bad idea but you told us to trust you."

"Well, how was I suppose to know that Jacob would find them making-out on our front porch?" Alice frowned.

They all looked at her without saying a word.

"Ok, ok I _do _see the irony in all this." Alice pushed out her bottom lip.

My fists tightened, "First of all, Seth and I were not _making-out. _And second, why should _Jacob _care? He hasn't cared about me at all in the past two months." My voice cracked on the last few words. All he cared about was that he was loosing his only link to stay around Mom. He was angry because if Seth and I were together than that would leave him no excuse to spend all this time around _her_. The hot tears once again spilled over as my mother started toward me. "Don't get near me. You are to blame for this." I snapped at mom.

She jumped back. A bewildered, hurt, expression made her eyes round. She looked like a tragic, lost, doll.

I couldn't stop the steady stream of tears pouring out of me.

Running from the living room, I stomped outside. Jacob was circling Seth in wolf form, as the rest of my family was trying to block Jacob from getting to Seth. Jacob's teeth were bared, his ears back, growling and barking. The hair on his back was sticking straight up and his body was lowered ready to strike.

My legs stalked over with fierce strides. I was no longer crying but filled with vengeance.

"Stay back, Renesmee," Grampa warned.

Ignoring him, I walked right in front of Jacob and faced him, but he was keeping his eyes on Seth and still foaming at the mouth.

The feeling building up in my chest, made me want to scream in frustration. Even in wolf form he pissed me off. I took my arm, and swung it back, and hit him square on the muzzle.

Jacob yipped. He was taken by surprise, not hurt. Everyone looked as though they were going to faint, especially Seth.

His wolf eyes were large. He straightened up and sat back on his hind legs.

"Jacob, how dare you!"

The large wolf huffed at me with a great big snort.

"I haven't seen you or heard from you in weeks, and you just come charging back here?" I poked my finger at his furry, chest as his eyes crunched smaller.

Jacob turned around from me and started walking to the trees.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!"

Dad had walked after him, holding clothes in his hand. He must have gone into the house and come back faster than I had seen.

"He isn't going anywhere. He just wants to be able to talk to you." He placed the clothes into the shadows. "We will leave you alone."

"Could you ask mom to put her shield back on me? I would like privacy."

He nodded sadly and just like that, everyone was gone. Even Seth.

Jacob walked out from behind the silhouette of the trees. His shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders. His cut-off sweat pants hung low on his hips. His face was chiseled, canyon, stone. His hair was long and spiked carelessly. Longer than I remembered it before. I hated that my heart picked up. I hated that my rage wavered and all I wanted to do was be near him. My arms longed to stretch out to him the way I use to do when I was young. The closer he came to me, the more I wanted to do so.

"So, is your new boyfriend, _Seth,_ a good kisser?" He asked, shaking slightly and sounding like an arrogant 12 year old.

I bristled, "Excellent. In fact we couldn't keep our hands off of each other all night!" His immature question deserved my juvenile response.

Jacob shook uncontrollably, his eyes shut tight. "I will kill him," he said low and menacing. He took a step closer to the house.

I ran over to where he was standing in the shadows, and put my hand on his chest to stop him from going any further. His tremors slowed. And I couldn't stop myself from feeling the jolt of bliss that ran through my hand, down to my toes.

Jacob took his hands and placed them over my own.

"Like this? Did you touch Seth, just like this?" His voice had an edge to it, but his face looked so hurt. I couldn't understand why.

"Yes," I lied still with a grimace.

He tightened his jaw. His lips were pressed tight. And his eyes looked glassy.

Jacob took my hand in both of his. He placed my palm on the side of his face. He put his left, hot, hand on top of mine. "And here too?" He said thickly, his gaze was deep and intense. His eyes were glassy, even in the darkness, I could see.

"Yes," I said, less defiantly than I had before.

A hand snaked its way around my waist, and I nearly gasped at the unexpected touch. There his touch rested on the small of my back. The heat of his skin was burning through my clothes.

"And did he put his arm around you… like this?"

My heart quickened, and suddenly I needed to take deeper breaths because my lungs felt starved for air.

"Yes," I squeaked.

His eyes never left mine. His expression was softening slowly, but underneath I still saw the slight bit of anger, but mostly I saw agony. He pulled me in close, against his body. Even through the thick hoodie, I felt his muscles pressed against me. My skin felt as though it had burst into flames.

"Did he hold you close, like how I'm holding you now?" He said softly.

I knew he could feel my heavily beating heart. He was looking down at me and I strained my neck to look up at him. I didn't even want to blink, afraid that this was a dream and I would wake up at any moment.

Jacob's head leaned down closer to me. I was trembling, not out of fear or anger, but of pure anticipation. He took his hand off of mine and placed it gently at the bass of my neck. His finger tips stroked my skin softly. I closed my eyes, finally enjoying the pleasure of his caress. A wave of desire coursed through me as his bare skin touched mine. Slowly moving their way up, his fingers weaved through my hair. My skin tingled under his touch. How could goose bumps be raising on my skin, when I felt so on fire? My left hand slid up the muscles of his back, without my permission.

"And when you kissed… was it just as good as this?" he whispered against my ear, his soft lips grazing my ear as he spoke. Each word sent shivers down my spine. I never wanted this new and wonderful feeling to ever end. His breathing was much deeper too.

My head tilted back, as I felt his breath on my lips. I was feeling light headed, almost dizzy. My heart felt as though, it would beat out of my chest. I was completely surrounded by his scent. He was so close. I slowly stretched on my toes to close the small gap between us. I held my breath….

"Jacob!"

My eyes popped open. We both were snapped out of our moment. Jacob turned his head.

"_Damn it Quil! What?"_

I fell back on my heals. Jacob took his arms from around me. I almost grieved, at the loss of contact. If I was annoyed, it was nothing compared to Jacob's livid expression.

"The bodies. The ones that Sam found-" Quil poured out.

"Bodies? What Bodies?" I asked alarmed.

"They're gone!" Quil continued not even looking at me.

"What do you mean they are gone? How can they be gone?"

"The crime scene was roped off and the bodies had been taken away. Once the bodies got to the morgue, they were put in freezers. The family members of the deceased had to come identify the bodies, the only problem was, once they opened the drawers, all of them were empty."

My head was whirling with confusion.

"What is going on?" I insisted.

Jacob just looked at me, "I'm so sorry, Nessie. I should have told you what has been going on sooner. I promise, I'll explain everything."


	28. Explaining Everything

**A/N- Next few chapters are just fluff and fun, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Explaining Everything

When we got inside the house, Jacob was still staring daggers at Seth from across the room. No one trusted Jacob to be too close to him.

Everyone quickly let me in on what had been going on. I had known that something was wrong. Their dark eyes were the main indication that they were more concerned with other things than blood, and that rarely happened. Something or things, violent and possibly psychotic were after my family. I held on to Jacob's hand not wanting him to leave my side.

Looking at Jacob now, how could I have ever doubted that he cared for me? He stood close and held my hand in his, just like he always did. Jacob turned his head and him and my mother exchanged a quick smile…. My heart sank. _That_ was how I doubted his feelings for me. I would always be the second choice. Since he couldn't have Mom he was going to get the next best thing, her daughter. He could love me but he would never be _in _love with me. I almost forgot that he had imprinted on my mother. I was never going to be good enough, like how Leah wondered why she wasn't good enough for Sam.

My mouth was bitter, and I felt the hot sting of nausea in my stomach. I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat. Did everyone else know that Jacob had imprinted on my mother? They must. That's why they didn't seem so surprised by Jacob's reaction. I couldn't just ask them, I wasn't suppose to be ease dropping on the pack.

Did that moment outside really mean anything? I drifted off devastated.

"Hey, Quil. Where are Lee and Embry?"

"They should be here by now. I called them as I was drivin' over here. I tried you first but you weren't in wolf form and didn't answer your cell. I called your house and Billy said that you'd been here for a while."

Jake nodded.

"Does anyone have any theories on what this could be?" Jake asked, looking around the room.

Everyone was silent.

"If I'm being honest, I think it's zombies," Quil said.

Some people clicked their tongues. Some gave dirty looks. Others rolled their eyes.

"Ok, does anyone have any _real_ theories?" Jacob reiterated.

"Oh come on! Is it so hard to believe?" Quil asked. "We are in a room with both werewolves and vampires. Who knows what else is out there? Zombies would explain all the destroyed animals. They eat brain and flesh and then it would explain how all those dead bodies disappeared. They just walked out as zombies. We also don't know if Alice can see zombies."

"That's just stupid," Aunt Rosalie shot. "Why would zombies be after us? Even if they did exist then why would the human bodies be completely fine? They would have had to be bitten up too."

Quil frowned.

"What about the Volturi?" Emmett said. "Maybe it's them."

"Yeah, maybe the Volturi made an army of zombies," Quil said excitedly.

Jacob groaned. "Will you give up on the whole zombie thing? It's not zombies. You have _got _to stop hanging out with 8 year olds."

"It might be rouge vampires who have heard of us," Mom said.

"But what rouge vampires would be suicidal enough to take on our family, especially with our reputation," Grampa asked.

"Some cocky ones, who don't know any better," Jasper said.

Embry and Leah both came running through the door at that moment.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us," Jake scowled.

"Sorry, Jake we got here as fast as we could," Embry said glancing at Leah quickly. "What did we miss?"

"Well, we are trying to figure out what could be doing this. And so far we have determined that it is _not _zombies," Jacob said, looking at Quil.

Leah hissed, "Quil."

"The zombie uprising will happen, just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Jacob looked down at my great big brown eyes. I was still so desperate and sad. I loved Jacob so much. Would he know how I felt before this thing came after us?

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you." Jacob's eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"You know we don't sleep, Jacob. We can protect her just fine," Dad said briskly. His index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes not looking at Jacob. "You're wrong, it's _very_ different." Dad looked incensed.

"I hate when you guys do this!" Emmett burst out. "What are you two talking about?"

"Jacob thought-"

"You know, I _can_ talk for myself." Jacob interrupted.

The muscle on Dad's jaw kept flexing.

"I was thinking that maybe for the next few days I should stay with you guys and watch Nessie. I use to stay over all the time when Ness was little and would fall asleep on me."

I fumed, "I don't appreciate how everyone is trying to keep _me _safe when we all seem to be in danger. You're all treating me as some weak link."

"It's just that we care so much about you, and you are still half human," Grandma said. It was hard for me to argue with her point because she sounded so sincere.

Looking at Jacob, I couldn't stand the thought that he would be leaving me again tonight, just when I had gotten him back. I would crumble if he left me so soon. Even if he was only staying and using me as an excuse to be by Mom, I needed to be with him. I felt pathetic and weak for thinking so.

"Don't you all need to go hunting?" I asked devising a plan. "Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jacob can stay here and watch me while you all get blood. If you are in the woods together, it will be safer. You might be even able to find clues in the woods. You can take as long as you need because you all haven't fed in a while, and I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind staying over if he has to."

After a long pause, Jasper was the first to speak, "I _am_ hungry."

Carlisle exhaled, "Alright. We should be getting strength for whatever comes our way. But I think one more of us should stay behind just incase Jacob has a laps in self-control and tries to murder, Seth again."

Seth gulped. Jacob glared.

"Whoa, hold on! Did we miss somethin'?" Quil asked. "Why's Jake tryin' to murder, Seth?"

Jacob growled. I blushed and bit my lip. I couldn't even look at Seth.

"Bro, this is not the time to talk about this," Seth said quickly to Quil.

Emmett strut over, all of his teeth flashing, "I'll stay behind and I'll gladly fill the wolves in on the scandal."

I grimaced.

"Jacob, I would like just a quick moment of your time," Dad said. "I would like to talk to you."

Jacob nodded. He smiled at me and followed my dad out the backdoor. My eyes stayed on his walking form, going out. He was only going outside why did I feel so alone?

"Well, ya see," Emmett began, throwing an arm around Quil's neck, "Turns out my sweet, little, niece is quite the man-eater."

Emmett winked at me. I raced upstairs not wanting to hear Emmett's rendition of the story.


	29. I was kinda hoping

I was kinda hoping we could have this talk way later…or never

"Jacob, as awkward as this may be, I need to talk to you about Renesmee."

Damn, he didn't waste anytime.

"Now I know you asked Bella and I not to interfere between the two of you, but what has happened tonight-"

_Come on, Edward. Nothing even happened between Ness and me and you're going to give me one of those father talks? I was kinda hoping we could have this talk way later… or never, because never works for me._

"What are you talking about?"

Shit, he didn't know.

"Didn't know what?"

_Stay out of my head! Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"Didn't think about _what_, Jacob?"

I let it slip. It's like telling someone not to think of a pink elephant. And what happens? You're thinking of a pink elephant. He saw all my indecent thoughts. He saw the pain I felt when I thought that Nessie had been affectionate with Seth, in a way she never was with me. About how it felt to have Ness touch my chest. The smoothness of her hand against my face and without her knowing, I was able to see her thoughts and tell she was lying. The shape of her body pressed against mine. I felt the nervousness and elation she was feeling. With my heightened senses, I felt her body temperature rise and could smell her-

"STOP."

I was embarrassed for having all my feelings and thoughts exposed when I was so vulnerable at the time. _It's your own fault for looking. If you don't want to see those things then stay out._

"_Trust me_, I wish I had the choice. Your thoughts are so loud and explicit they practically slice through everything else." He said pacing.

_So if you didn't want to talk to me about _that_ then what do you want?_

"Well, I'm certainly going to want to talk to the both of you about that incident, now that I know what's going on."

_Talk about what? Like I said, nothing happened. _

Edward sighed. "You keep side tracking me."

_So what did you want then?_

Edward looked up at the house and motioned for me to go a little further away from sensitive, vampire, hearing. So we did.

"I think it is time you told her the truth. Everything. I know this really is an inconvenient time, but that's my little girl, Jacob and as much as I don't like you, she cares a great deal for you."

I smirked. You could say I felt a little smug.

Edward growled. "You have no idea how sad she was without you. It was torturous to see. Now that you're here again, she looks happier than she has been in months. She will be crushed if you abandon her again. So you can stay with us for a few days, only because I saw the emptiness in her eyes when we simply left the room. But I warn you. If you lay one hand on her or make her hurt like this ever again, I will personally rip your still beating heart from your chest."

My face got serious. _I know how much you and Bella love her. You know my thoughts. You know I would never hurt her intentionally... I'm in love with her, Edward._

His head snapped up.

_I'm head over heals, can't even breath without her, in love. I have been in love with her for a long time now._

"I already know, Jacob. I have known for a while." He became still. "I was just waiting for you to realize it."

_How did you know before me?_

He tapped his temple. "I could hear it, but you weren't ready to accept it because she is so young. Truth be told, I still don't want to accept it."

I had to admit, I felt bad for the guy. I wouldn't want my 6 year old daughter dating some over hormonal wolf, more than three times her age, who tried to steal my wife.

"Thank you, for saying it so bluntly. I almost forgot how disturbing this whole situation is," Edward said thick with sarcasm.

_Sure, sure, anytime._


	30. A Vampire sleepover

A Vampire Sleepover

Edward was allowing me and Nessie to stay in her room at the large house for the night. He said if anything "inappropriate" was going on that he and the rest of the household would know. So he felt safe letting us stay in the same room.

He wasn't kidding. With a whole house of vamps that didn't sleep, a father who could read minds and Jasper who could tell if our emotions were running away with us, there was no such thing as privacy. That was fine by me so long as Nessie never left my side.

The pack left after the Cullens came back form feeding.

No one found anything out of the ordinary in the woods. No dead animals, No claw marks, no scent. We just guessed that we had another six days until the next attack, but I wasn't taking any chances with Ness's safety. Whatever we were dealing with it must have been OCD, killing once a week and then that whole killing in 5s for the animals. It obviously wasn't random. Whatever we were dealing with wasn't just a monster but something calculating and cold. And what on Earth happened to the bodies?

Nessie was in the bathroom down the hall getting ready for the night. I lay on Nessie's bed with my feet and half my calves hanging off the bed. "Great. How am I going to sleep?" I muttered to myself.

A blur of white and black came whizzing into the lavender room. There was an ataman at the bass of Nessie's bed under my feet. Alice stood smiling beside me. Her eyes shone butterscotch.

"You're welcome," she chimed. "Wouldn't want you doing anything but sleeping in this bed." She winked.

"Ok I got it… you guys can see and hear everything. Point taken."

She grinned and pirouetted down the hall.

"The dog _is _going to shower before he stenches up our sheets isn't he?" Rosalie said too loud to Alice.

"Heya blondie, what do you call a brunette between two blondes?"

She looked murderously in at me from the hallway.

"Interpreter."

I heard the collective laughs from around the house.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Maybe you should hose yourself off back, so you don't stink up our showers, Fido."

"Maybe I will."

I pulled off my t-shirt and threw it at Rosalie. She dodged it and hissed, "If that filthy thing had touched me you would have had to buy me a whole new outfit."

I heard more laughing.

I put my hands behind my head. Whoa. Was that me? I sniffed my arm pit. Maybe Blondie had a point.

Edward laughed downstairs.

I got up and walked to the hall, picking up my t-shirt. "Alice, I-"

"Yes?" She said standing next to me, eyes bright with excitement.

"Um, I was wondering if you happen to have some extra clothes for-"

She threw her arms around me. "I thought you would never ask!"

Alice left and came back with a bundle of things in her arms. "These are extra large bathroom towels!" She said pointing to something hunter green. "This is a brand new pajama set from the big and tall store, which by the way I have to thank you for that. Shopping at the big and tall store is a new experience for me. Could you believe I had to special order these pants in extra, extra long?" She clapped her hands as if Christmas had come early. "I even got you this shampoo, conditioner and shower gel." Alice pointed to each thing.

I picked up the shower gel and shampoo. "Odor neutralizing for, dogs!" I fumed.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was safe for humans," she said innocently. "You can use the bathroom on the third floor. It's the biggest one."

"Thanks, Alice," I grumbled.

"I knew eventually you would be spending nights here," Alice said extremely low. "I saw a_ lot_ of blank nights in Nessie's future." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh." My heartbeat picked up at the thought.

Something downstairs smashed.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "Get over it, Edward."

I was showered, dressed in the pajamas Alice gave me, and completely anxious. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth way longer than necessary. Alice said that she saw a lot of blank nights in Nessie's future. That would mean that I was with her. And those blank nights held possibilities. In those nights that Alice couldn't see, were we sleeping? Staying up late and talking into the night? Making out? Making love?

I was getting way ahead of myself and possibly trying to get myself killed with the direction of my thoughts. I would have to get back to Nessie soon. She will think I had ditched her.

I walked back to her room and there she was on top of her bed. She was laying on her stomach, her knees bent and feet swinging. She was facing away from the door with a book clutched in her hands. Her long hair was running down her back. She was propped on her elbows flipping through the pages.

Walking in, I closed the door behind me. She turned her head and smiled. "This will be fun won't it? Just like when I was little. Look," she said holding the book up. "We could even have a bedtime story. We haven't read together in a while."

She certainly didn't look the same as when she was little. Her gray tang top hugged her tightly and her Capri pajama pants looked paper thin.

"I like that color on you," she continued.

My light blue pajama pants and gray t-shirt were the same exact shade as what she was wearing. I laughed when I realized we were matching. "Alice picked it out."

"She picked mine too. Come on over, Jacob," She smiled as she pat the other side of the bed.

Her copper hair came down her back in choppy waves. Her large brown eyes looked at me with such joy and affection. There was nothing I wanted more than to be right beside her.

I sat on the side of her bed and stretched out. Nessie snuggled into my side, just like she use to do when she was small. Only this time, the body pressed up against me was very different. I remembered how her body felt just a few hours ago against me. How she almost kissed me. This time there wasn't a thick hoodie separating us. It was just her thin tang top and my light t-shirt. Edward, I had to remember. Edward, was right downstairs.

"Mmmmm, you are so warm. Washington is so cold, especially at night. You're like my own personal space heater."

I laughed, being struck by a random memory.

"So what book did you want to read, Nessie, doll?"

Her laugh sounded like wind chimes, "You haven't called me that in so long. I was thinking that maybe we could read something that we would both like."

"Yeah? No Jane Austin? No Shakespeare? You changing on me Ness?"

Her eyes twinkled and she placed her hand on my chest. My heart sped up.

"Well, I was just thinking back on how it just isn't fair that you always had to read the things I liked."

"I never minded all that much, Nessie."

"Ok, in that case, maybe I should just go to the book shelf and get _Pride and Prejudice_." She pretended to go to the shelves that lined her wall.

I groaned, taking her hand and pulling her back.

"I'm kidding."

"Alright then, what did you have in mind?" Just being around Nessie was the greatest feeling. Listening to her talk and seeing her smile after so long, made me almost giddy.

She held up a beat up red covered book with bright yellow letters.

"_Four to Score_?"

Her grin widened. "It's a book series. I read the first three while… while you were away." She ducked her head, her smile gone, and I felt awful for leaving her.

"So, it's good?"

"Yeah. They are really funny. It's got lots of cursing and it's real crude but it's a fun, quick, read. I think you will really like it. Do you want to read it?"

"Sure, sure. It can't be any worse than the other stuff you had me listen to."

She pressed her cheek on my chest and I put my arm around her and placed it on her arm so I had a link to her mind. I stroked softly the smooth skin on her arm as she read. I felt her joy at me being there with her.

Nessie was right. The book was hilarious. We laughed at the same parts, got grossed out by the same things, we were shocked at the same moments, and it felt like old times, when we were each other's best friends. Somewhere in the story she fell asleep, and the picture faded out. I took the book from her hand, and put it beside her bed. It was really late, far past midnight. Today was her birthday. With all that had happened I almost forgot. I breathed in deep. My clothes would smell like her. I didn't ever want to wash this t-shirt.

She was so beautiful. I stroked her long soft hair. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. Her arms embraced me tighter.

"Jacob," she sighed in her sleep.

What was she dreaming? I took her hand and kissed her palm before planting it on my face. I was so startled by her dream that I pulled her hand away from my face almost immediately. She stirred in her sleep. My breathing quickened and my heart hammered. Did Edward know she had dreams like that about me?

"Oh, Jacob," she moaned.

A wave of heat and need, pulsed through me. My sweet little Ness thought that way? I was shocked and impressed at the same time.


	31. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! Keep it coming! It makes me happy inside. :) **

* * *

Happy Birthday

I awoke next to Jacob, snoring beside me. I had climbed under the covers but he remained on top of them. I buried my face in my pillow, blushing furiously and grinning like an idiot. Last night, I had dreamed about Jacob. Electricity flowed throughout my body for hours. And there he was right next to me, even after I woke from my dream.

I admired his relaxed sleeping face. His raven black hair was tussled. His mouth was slightly opened, as he breathed slow and steady. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his mouth. In my dream, his lips left trails of kisses on my skin. My eyes closed, remembering every moment. Opening my eyes once again, I gazed. Light as a feather, my finger tips touched his soft, full, lips. His rest was uninterrupted. He was a deep sleeper. My hand dared to run against his strong, jaw. My heart leapt in my rib cage. It was almost as thought I was looking at him for the first time.

I loved him. This wasn't just a crush I would get over. Everything about Jacob made me happy and complete. Looking at him now, just intensified my assurance. No one else could have him. Not my mother, not some random girl on the rez, not anyone. I couldn't stand the idea of him being with anyone else. Even if I was second best, so long as he loved me, I would take what I could get. My existence depended on him staying with me. Whatever it took to make him mine, I would fight for him.

"Jacob," I whispered.

He mumbled and frowned.

"Wakey, wakey, Jakey," I laughed.

He grunted and yawned. His arms pulled over his head and he pointed his toes and stretched. His t-shirt lifted, exposing his toned and tan stomach. His pajama pants hung low and I blushed, realizing that he wasn't wearing boxers.

Through squinted eyes, he looked at me and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than well," I replied, trying to hang on to every detail of last night's dream.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee," he smiled weakly.

I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. "Do you think Alice is going to still throw a party, since our lives are in mortal peril?"

"Good morning, Ness!" Alice sang, as the door swing shut behind her. "I'm so happy you are awake! We have so much to do! I have so much planned!"

Jacob groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Don't you think that we should, maybe not have a party, considering our lives are in danger?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! You are not ruining this for us, Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Whatever is after us is just going to have to wait until after the party. We can more than handle it. And as for you, Jacob, your outfit has been laid out for you in the third floor bathroom, when you're ready."

"You know, I am a big boy. I can dress myself," Jacob said through the pillow.

Alice snorted. "Obviously, you can't. Otherwise you wouldn't be going around in cut off sweat pants and dirty t-shirts. Now go!" She demanded, pulling the pillow from him and shoving him off the bed.

Jacob fell on to the floor with a thud and gave Alice a dirty look. Grumbling, he left the room.

* * *

After breakfast, Jacob had to go home and pick up Billy.

Alice spent the rest of the afternoon whizzing around the house getting everything done. It looked spectacular. She covered the house in light blue and purple roses. Cream colored paper lanterns and twinkling lights hovered around the house. Water lilies floated in glass bowls on almost every surface. The rest of the pack would be over soon. Charlie and Sue came early to help set up but everything was already done.

Aunt Rosalie came sashaying into my room late that afternoon with what looked like an entire suitcase of make-up.

Alice danced into my room with a dress on a hanger, "I think this dress will look just perfect on you."

She held up a pink dress with cap sleeves and a square neckline. It was tight to the body and flared out slightly at the waist. It was… nice. It wasn't what I liked to wear, but I decided to humor her.

By the time Rosalie had finished with my make-up, everyone was downstairs. The wolves were surrounding the table where the food was.

"What in the world is this? Is this snails?"

"It's escargot," Alice frowned.

"Ok, so snails," Embry said. "Don't you have hamburgers?"

"No, but the stuffed mushrooms are suppose to be excellent," Alice criticized.

"Leave it to a vamp to feed the humans bugs and fungus," Quil joked.

My father and mother both came over to me, glowing with pride. "Happy birthday, princess," my father said. He kissed me on the cheek. Mom smiled at me nervously, not understanding all my strange mood swings toward her. I was the one that grabbed her and gave her a hug, and my father too.

"Time for cake and presents!" Alice said above the talking guests and music. Emmett was playing d.j. with Embry and Quil at his side, suggesting that he play different music. I spotted Billy, Sue, Grampa Charlie, Grampa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, talking to one another in a far corner. Seth was chatting politely with Jasper, and my parents, while Rosalie and Leah were partaking in their favorite past time, of scowling at one another and making catty remarks back and forth. Sam and his pack hardly ever came to the house. I knew it wasn't personal, in fact, they all liked me a lot. I saw a card and gift sitting from them on the large mahogany table in the dinning room.

But I didn't see Jacob anywhere. Where was he? Billy was here, so Jacob had to be somewhere close by. My heart started to sink as the lights came off and a 5 layer cake with candles came out of the kitchen.

Quil sang completely off key. Everyone was smiling and singing. Even Leah, spared a half attempt, at forcing a smile and mouthing the words. But this didn't bring me any joy. It wasn't until I turned my attention to the massive cake and saw who was holding it, that my face lit up.

The outfit Alice had picked out for Jacob was perfect. He had loose, black, pinstripe, dress pants and a violet button up shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows so his long muscles in his forearms were exposed. The top button was undone, revealing the skin just under his collarbone. His hair had even been cut in a more organized manor and gelled slightly.

I was supposed to be looking at the cake. I was suppose to be listening to everyone sing. But I couldn't keep my eyes away from Jacob's bemused expression. Why was it suddenly so quiet?

"Um, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

Oh crap. They finished singing. I was supposed to blow out my candles. I blew out my candles as everyone applauded. Alice started to cut the cake and hand out pieces faster than I could see.

Grampa Charlie looked a little unnerved and popped an ant-acid. They had been getting too comfortable around him lately. My rate of growth was already a cause for stress without their unmonitored behavior.

"So, tell me, Leah," Rose said. "Did you get that outfit from Dress Barn or _a barn_."

"I'll tell you where I got my outfit, after you tell me where you got your dress. Is it from Hookers-R-Us?"

"And with that, let's go to the music and gifts!" Emmett said, making the music louder and drowning out Rosalie and Leah's bickering.

The gifts I got varied from expensive jewelry, from Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, to a photo album full of pictures, arranged chronologically, from the pack. I laughed at all the pictures I had taken at La Push for the past 6 years. No one changed except for me. Gandma and Granpa got me a new lens for my camera. Alice and Jasper got me all new clothes. (Though I'm sure it was all Alice's idea.) Billy, Charlie and Sue chipped in to get me an ipod. Mom and Dad got me a new laptop and cell phone. Sam's pack pooled their money and got me a gift card to a bookstore close by. Emily left a long note wishing me a happy birthday, saying how I hadn't visited in a while and how her pregnancy was going.

After I finished opening my gifts, everyone started mingling again. Quil pulled Mom into his tornado of dance and everyone else started to join in. I felt a large hand touch mine. I looked up into Jacob's deep, dark, eyes.

"I still haven't given you my gift yet."

Jacob led me away from everyone else. We climbed the stairs to the second floor. My heart fluttered at what he could be giving me for my birthday. We entered my room and he closed the door. He sat on my bed and faced me as I stood watching him. His body stretched out, and before I could let my imagination run away with me, he pulled a small white cardboard box from under the pillow and sat back up.

"Remember when I got you that bracelet for your first Christmas?"

"How can I forget," I smiled. "I wore it until it practically deteriorated off my wrist."

"Well, it's a type of promise bracelet, saying I will always be there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't around that much for the last two months and I should have told you why. I'm so sorry I made you feel like I had left you. Renesmee, you mean so much to me. I would never leave you."

My eyes started to tear at his touching words. Jacob never said things like this. He opened the box and inside was a thin bracelet. A thin braid of silver and copper wove together to make the band. Two charms hung from the band. One was a small red wolf carved of wood. The head was thrown back as though it were howling. The detail was beautiful and it was painted with the utmost care. The second charm was a large, flat, perfectly round, very light gray stone. When light hit the surface, it shimmered, silver and blue. Streaks of red shot through the stone at different angles.

"Jacob, it's so beautiful!"

"I wove the metals, and I carved the wolf. The stone, I ordered. I actually started it a long time ago. I was waiting for the right moment. I only just finished it recently."

"You made this?" I asked as I slipped it over my hand and moved it so the light caught the stone.

He smiled, "That's called moonstone. I thought it would be funny to have the wolf howling at the full moon."

His teeth were so white and perfect next to his dark skin. His full lips stretched into a large smile.

"Jacob, I absolutely love it. You couldn't have given me anything better."

Leaning in, I held him tightly.

"I'm not done," Jacob chuckled.

I pulled away looking at his radiant smile.

"I was hoping to take you out for a birthday dinner, anywhere you want to go. I know Seth already has taken you on a date," he frowned "and I know under the circumstances you might not want to go out knowing there is something out there, but I would still like to take you."

The world ending wouldn't stop me from accepting Jacob's invitation.

"I would love to." I whispered.

His eyes lit up, and in that moment, I pretended that I was the one he had actually imprinted on and loved.


	32. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

"Alice," I whined. "Please don't make me late for my date tonight."

Not everyone seemed to be overjoyed that I had my first date with Jacob the very next night. Rosalie, for one, didn't seem thrilled. And Dad tried to smile but looked as though he were in pain. Jacob had stayed the night again. We finished the book we had been reading the night before, and we fell asleep in my bed. When I woke up Jacob was gone but left me a note with four words. "See you at six". My whole day was spent, smiling and humming to myself. I looked at the clock every few minutes, counting down when I would see Jacob. I was building my nerve. I was not going to be coy. Winning Jacob's heart was my mission. After tonight, Jacob Black would forget all about my mother. I would make sure of that.

Alice currently had me locked in my room with Aunt Rose.

"Nessie, you know you really should be playing a little more hard to get," Rosalie suggested.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Like you _ever_ play hard to get with Emmett."

I snickered behind my hand. I didn't need sensitive hearing to know what was going on nightly, in their room.

They both had just finished my make-up and had planned on leaving my hair loose.

Alice took out a dress bag, unzipping it. "I saw this at the store and knew you would look great in it."

The dress was just above my knee, a dark wine color, sleeveless and backless. The front was a modest scoop necked drape. It was simple, yet form fitting. I put on opaque gray stockings with the line up the back of the legs. Alice, got me black, open toed, high healed, shoes that secured around the ankle. She handed me a small black clutch purse. The bracelet Jacob made me was hanging from my wrist.

"Jacob won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight," Alice whispered in my ear.

Rosalie's eyes opened wide. "In that dress, that's not all he won't be able to keep off you," she murmured. She kept grumbling and I thought I heard her say "come back smelling like wet dog".

"Don't you think Dad will object to what I'm wearing?" I asked.

Alice pulled a long black cardigan around my shoulders, "For goodness sake you are 18 not 8. He doesn't have to know. None of us will think about it."

"You're right she isn't 8. She's 6," Rosalie mocked.

"Alice?" I breathed, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"How far is, too far, for a first date?"

The silence stretched on, as I waited for her to answer me.

"Oooooh," Alice said, as what I was saying dawned on her.

I turned puce with shame.

"First base. That's it for a first date." Alice's eyes went blank. "He's almost here."

Both of them became invisibly fast as they cleaned up the make-up and hair care products. Outside, I heard a car door slam.


	33. Edward is going to kill me

Edward is definitely going to kill me

I just got out of the car and was staring at the Cullen's house. Why was I so nervous? It was Nessie. Ok, so it was our first date, and I was scared shitless things wouldn't go perfect. I thought about it all day. What if she had a great time when she went out with Seth two days ago? What if I wasn't smooth enough or slurped my food? I checked my breath again and popped another mint. She had already kissed Seth, and she hadn't kissed me. Maybe she didn't want to. No, that dream she had two nights ago, didn't that mean she was interested? Of course, then again, I once did have that weird dream where I was making out with a talking penguin. And I sure as hell don't feel that way about penguins. I mean, sure they're cute and all but that's it. What if I was Nessie's penguin? Just a bazaar dream.

I looked down at the new clothes Alice had gotten me for tonight. Black pants and a dark gray, button up shirt. I bet I looked like an ass. It was suddenly too tight around the neck. I undid the first button. The collar was too flat. Was it suppose to look that flat? I straightened it up. Great, now my wrists felt restrained. I unbuttoned the cuffs and pushed the sleeves up.

I was suppose to wear a t-shirt under the button up but I was too warm to wear two layers. Maybe I looked like an idiot, too underdressed. I sighed and then remembered that I had brought her flowers. I reached into my car to get them for her. I got her the wild flowers she loved so much. The same type of flowers I would have given her that night I found all the animals.

The steps creaked as I walked up to the door. I knew, they knew, I was there. Why didn't they just answer the door? Maybe they wanted to seem normal. My finger pressed the doorbell. That was a first for me.

The door swung open and Emmett stood in the doorway, his grin bigger than I had ever seen it.

"So, you're the bastared that's taking my little niece out?" He began. "I have to admit, I don't like the looks of you," He kept pretending.

I rolled my eyes, "Cut it out, Emmett."

His laugh boomed.

Bella and Edward were standing by the door as I came in. Bella gave me an encouraging smile. I wish I could say the same for Ed. He looked like someone had sprinkled garlic on his last meal. He frowned even more, at my thought.

"Jacob," he said. "A word, please?"

I groaned internally. Here we go. I followed him to the kitchen.

"I hope that you know that your behavior tonight should be conducted with the utmost respect for my daughter."

I nodded seriously.

"And I also trust that you will use your better judgement and make your decisions wisely, even though as Renesmee's imprinter, you are inclined to give her what she wants?"

I was kinda confused as to what he was asking, but I think I got it.

"Don't give her whatever she wants, just because she asks," Edward clarified.

_Gotcha. _

"Also, and this is most important, keep your hormones under control. I'm quite aware that one of the main purposes of imprinting is to create stronger off spring. And I know the wolf side of you is compelled to create as much off spring as possible, as soon as possible, especially as Alpha. But there will be absolutely no, lecherous behavior."

I was completely dumb-struck. How could I forget that about imprinting? It had never been an issue with Nessie before, because she was just a kid. Now I knew why Edward wanted to talk to me about almost kissing Ness. This would be the first time we would be out _alone_ with me having these new feelings. Suddenly, I was panicked.

"You are not the only one."

Shit.

"My sentiments exactly," Edward mused. "Bella seems to think you have enough self control and trusts you."

Of course she would. Bella was too trusting sometimes.

"I'm certainly glad to see we are on the same page," Edward half smiled.

_Edward, I promise I will be on my best behavior. In fact, I will be even better than my best behavior. I care too much about her to screw this up._

Edward gravely nodded his head.

We both walked into the living room. I was still clutching the flowers in my hand. After our conversation I was holding them a little too tight.

"She's ready," Alice twittered as she glided down the steps.

Nessie descended the steps like an angel coming down from the stairway of heaven. "Radiant" was too mild a word to describe how she looked. Her hair was long and loose. The deep red burgundy of her dress set off the color of her copper hair, turning it almost golden by comparison. Her eyes were lined in smoky black and gray, making the chocolate of her eyes pop. Her skin was flawlessly candescent. The dress clung to her every curve like a second skin. The black, thin, button up sweater she had on was all that was keeping me sane.

Her lips parted and she smiled at me. This couldn't be right. Nothing this beautiful and this flawless could possibly want to be with me. I had no money. I had no higher education. I lived at home, in the same town, my whole life. I didn't even have a job right now. What could she possibly want from me? I loved her, hopelessly and irreversibly. That didn't mean that she would feel the same.

"Are those for me?" She asked, delighted looking at the flowers.

"Um, yeah. I hope you like them," I stuttered, now kicking myself that I didn't get her something more expensive, like a dozen roses. "I should have gotten you roses." I looked at the ground embarrassed by my lame gift.

"No! These are my favorite! Jacob, thank you. They are so beautiful! Everyone gives roses, there is no personalization with roses."

She took them from me and found a glass vase. She ran to the kitchen filling it with water and putting them in.

"You look incredible, Nessie," I told her as soon as she came back into the room.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled.

How could she be so calm? I was jumping out of my skin.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Alice, actually made reservations for us at a restaurant. She told me that it was really great. Some Italian place."

"Oh," she almost sounded disappointed.

Maybe we should have done something more expensive? Maybe she would have liked French.

"Ok, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

"Sure, sure," she said. I smiled wide at her.

She started to hug everyone goodbye. To be honest I had forgotten everyone was there. She slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out the front door to my car. I couldn't stop my eyes from admiring the swing of her hips as I followed after her.

Edward growled.

I think before the night is over, Edward is definitely going to kill me.

The restaurant Alice picked was some fru-fru place close to Seattle.

They had someone park the car for you and everyone spoke Italian. Even the menus were in Italian. This was going to be a f***ing fun night.

I didn't like the way the host was staring at Nessie. Some old guy with a thin mustache and expensive suit. He didn't even look at me. If he had to speak to me he looked down at the menus like there was something important on there that he was reading from.

He sat us at a small table with candles.

"May I take your jacket?" He asked Nessie, a little too silkily.

"Um, yes, please." She smiled politely.

He pulled out her seat for her and helped her out of her sweater. I didn't think that was necessary. After she had her sweater off, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. My jaw became slack and the S.O.B. actually stared. Nessie's dress was backless and it opened dangerously low. She blushed slightly, obviously noticing my reaction.

It took everything in me to not violently push the table aside, and take her. I closed my eyes and remembered that Edward was trusting me, and I was going to treat Ness, like a lady.

"Wow, that's some dress," I managed to say, once my mind started functioning normal again.

"Alice thought it would look good on me."

Nice job, Alice. Did she want to get me killed? I looked at the menu and couldn't read a thing. Did they have pizza here? I didn't even see spaghetti.

Our waiter came over speaking Italian and of course Nessie replied in Italian. They shared some joke which she laughed at. I sat huffing, feeling ignored. I hated this place with all it's stuck up people. I looked at the tables around us. They were all occupied with guys that looked like they should be on the cover of the monopoly game, and women wearing thick furs.

"And you sir? What will you be having?"

I felt like a royal idiot. "Do you guys just have pizza?"

"Pizza?" the man asked chuckling as if it was the funniest joke he has heard in a long time.

My face got hot and I just looked down at the red table cloth. Ness said something in Italian and he seemed to approve of whatever she had said.

I looked up at Nessie. She was sipping her water and was bright red. Oh, God. I was embarrassing her. I felt sick. How could I have ever thought that this would work out? She was so far out of my league. Some rich guy with perfectly capped, huge, teeth was staring at Ness from across the room. That's the type of guy she should be with. Some doctor or lawyer. I couldn't even look at her.

"Jacob?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, Ness."

She looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't bare her pity of the pathetic, poor Native American boy. I looked down, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to do this. Thanks for humoring me. We can go now."

I pushed myself out of my chair. I left a tip on the table, even though we never ate anything, and walked out. I couldn't bring myself to even look at Nessie. We waited for them to get my car. I saw BMWs and Mercedes roll up and then my little Rabbit.

We both got into the car and I headed back to Forks. I heard sniffling. She was crying. I had humiliated her that much.

"Ness, I'm so sorry," I said gripping the wheel. "This won't ever happen again."

Her sobs only became louder. I pulled the car into a fast food parking lot and parked. It killed me to see her so upset. Her make-up still stayed in place.

"W-w-what did I do wrong?" she cried.

Wrong?

"W-was it the dress? Did I make you f-f-feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry."

"Ness-"

"Is it because I'm not my mom?"

"What?"

"I know, Jacob. I over heard the pack talking about it. I know you imprinted on my mom."

I was stone. What on Earth was she talking about?

"Why else would you hang out with me? It was all so you could be by my mom. And you said you imprinted years ago. The second we got to the restaurant you started acting funny. Did I do something so bad that you would end the date and then say you would never do it again? I thought that maybe you would change your mind, but I guess I'm just not good enough for you. Just like Sam picking Emily instead of Leah. You just can't love anyone else."

My mind was reeling. She had her story completely messed up. And _she_ wanted _me_ to love her? Not Seth, not one of those rich guys, but _me_?

"Nessie it has nothing to do with you. That place. It wasn't me. You were perfect and I was the screw up." I took my thumb and wiped away the tears streaking down her perfect face.

She sniffled, "I didn't like it either. Everyone was just so snooty. You're lucky you couldn't speak Italian. You didn't have to pretend that the things they were saying were charming."

I smiled at her. I so badly just wanted to hold her. I needed to tell her the truth about me imprinting. How could she not see how much I loved only her?

"Do we have to go back to my house?" Nessie asked.

"No honey, we don't. Where would you like to go?"

"I am hungry. Do you think we could order some Chinese and go to your house?"

I was so relieved. That sounded like the perfect night to me, "Of course we can."

She smiled sweetly.


	34. The Perfect Night

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get these chapters up! (Darn wedding planning cutting into my writing time :P) I hope you enjoy them! Reviews are super appreciated!

The Perfect Night

The night sky reflected on the water. Nessie and I sat on the driftwood on first beach. For a change, the night was clear, and we wanted to look at the stars. The waves reached out to the sand. We ate the Chinese food out of the cartons with chop sticks.

Nessie shivered, as the wind off the water blew onto shore.

"I'm so sorry, Ness," I said, as I realized how cold she must be. I never felt the cold, and forgot that others could. In the rush to leave the restaurant, we had forgotten Nessie's sweater. We both only remembered after she stepped out of my car and the delivery boy leaving the take-out place, fainted. Poor kid.

I started to unbutton my shirt and she stopped me.

"No, don't do that."

"It's ok. I don't even feel the cold."

She moved forward on the log and pat the space behind her. "You can just sit here and hold me like you use to, when I was small. That thin button up isn't going to keep me very warm anyway."

I sat behind her. Her back was pressed against my stomach. Her creamy skin was cool against mine. It was as though silk had graced my skin. My heart rate sped. It wasn't enough to just have her like this. I wanted so much more. My arms incircled her and slid my hands on her soft arms. A fire ignited inside me. She sighed and leaned her head on my chest. The scent of her hair, wafted past my nose. Light blue glowed on her skin in the moonlight. Would her skin be just as smooth on my lips as it was under my fingers? We sat as though we were a real couple. It felt like we were.

"The tide is rising," Nessie sighed. "Do you think the water will reach us?"

"No," I said. "It will slowly go back down. The water on first beach doesn't come up that far this time of the lunar cycle."

Nessie smiled and looked up at me with surprised eyes.

I laughed, "Don't you know how the tide works? I thought that maybe you would know, being educated by your entire family."

"Oddly enough, the subject has never been relevant to my education," she giggled lightly.

"It's actually very romantic," I smiled, thinking about how it amazingly related to the both of us.

"Oh, really?" she said doubtfully.

"Yes, it is," I began. "Tides are created because the Earth and the moon are attracted to each other, just like magnets are attracted to each other." I waited to see if she was paying attention. Her large brown eyes looked up at me. "Ya see, the moon tries to pull at anything on the Earth to bring it closer. But, the Earth is able to hold onto everything except the water. The water is always moving. So, the Earth can't hold onto it, and the moon is able to pull at it. Each day, there are two high tides and two low tides. The ocean is always moving from high tide to low tide, and then back again. Depending on the lunar cycle and if the sun is in line with the moon, the magnetic pull is stronger or weaker."

She was looking out at the water with serious concentration.

"I guess I find it romantic because I think of imprinting."

"How on Earth does it remind you of _that_?" Ness asked me with an inquisitive look.

"The moon is permanently attracted to the Earth, and the Moon always revolves around the Earth. The Earth gives the moon direction. Without the Earth the Moon would just be another drifting object in space. With imprinting, it's like our imprint is the permanent center for us. We completely revolve around them. But the imprint doesn't revolve around us even though there is a strong connection. When the tide reaches out to the moon, it's like our imprints loving us back, being attracted to us. We would do anything to have the Earth closer to us. But that attraction to the Moon will never be as strong as the Moon to the Earth. I see low tide as an imprint not wanting to have anything to do with that wolf. But the tide is always changing, just like feelings. Even in the case of Quil and Claire. One day there might be a strong attraction between them or Claire might not want to be with him. But her feelings can change. The moon however has no choice but to revolve and pull and hope for the Earth to come closer."

Nessie abruptly threw her carton on the floor and pushed away from me.

"I get it Jacob. Isn't it enough that I know how you feel about my mother? Why do you keep bringing it up? I understand. She is the center of your world. I get it. You will always pull and want, even though she doesn't return the feeling. You have already pushed me away tonight. No need to keep doing it. I got the hint."

Tears started streaking down her face as she started stomping up the sand.

What had I done? I was working up to telling her that _she_ was my Earth. That I had no purpose without _her_. And she thought I was talking about Bella. How many times would I keep making her cry? I hated myself for it.

Jumping to my feet, I grabbed Nessie's arm. She tried shaking free of my grip. Her anger boiled over again. How could I keep hurting the one person in my life that meant the most to me?

"Ness listen to me-"

"Jacob, I love you. I love you so much, I can't think straight without you. To hear you talk about my own mother that way, and know you couldn't ever be in love with me, makes me sick inside. If only you would love me back. I'm so pathetic, I was even willing to be your second best. Jacob, whatever part of you I can have, I will take it, just to be close to you. But you keep pushing me away."

The elation consumed me completely. She loved me. All her life I had waited for this moment. And hearing her say it was even better than I had ever thought it would be.

"Ness," I said, breathless. "I never imprinted on Bella."

Her face gradually changed from the hard scowl she was giving me.

"Then who is it Jacob? Why do you keep taunting me, with all the guessing?"

"Ness, can't you tell?"

I pulled her close to me and she complied. I placed my hand on her back, on her bareback, nothing keeping me from touching her skin. My fingers brushed up her spine and I saw her close her eyes. A sigh escaped her lips. My other hand ran up her elbow and across her shoulder. My finger tips burned with eagerness to touch her more. I leaned in close. I felt her breath on my lips. Her eyes opened, looking deep into mine. Her heart beat like a drum. Her breath quickened. The temperature of her body rose, just as it had done before.

"I imprinted years ago, on the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." I brought my hand up her neck and touched the thick locks of her copper hair. "As soon as she was born and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I was forever bond, to only her. I would never love anyone else. And I have done nothing but love her and wait for her."

Her hands ran up my stomach over the shirt and to my chest. Her eyes closed as she continued to move her small hands to my shoulders. My heart beat fast. Her right hand moved to the back of my neck. Just like the magnetic force between the moon and the Earth, I needed to be closer to her. I leaned down to her slightly parted lips. I closed my eyes and finally pressed her soft, smooth, lips to mine. The feeling was better than electricity. My mind was swimming. Her lips moved eagerly. I kissed her back, greedy. _Mine_. The depths of my soul cried. _Mine. _I embraced her tighter so her small frame pressed against me. Both our mouths opened a little wider. She was breathing heavy. Slight sighing was escaping her mouth. _Mine._ A guttural moan emanated from my tongue touched mine. It was like liquid heat. Like a drug, it went straight to my brain. I was spinning, not knowing where I was, other than in ecstasy. Her small hands moved their way under my collar, and she touched my skin just under the collar enthusiastically. My cells came alive under her touch. My skin boiled as she touched me.

She was mine. Only mine. Flashes of pictures exploded in my mind of the things I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her arms. I kissed under her jaw, and she gasped. Her skin was so much better under my lips than my fingers. More flashes of thoughts. I couldn't stop them.

I realized very suddenly that this wasn't just my mind. Those pictures were coming from Ness. _She _was having these thoughts. Did she know she was projecting her thoughts? More flashes of pictures that weren't my own. Me laughing and smiling at her on first beach. Us snuggling on my couch watching movies and eating pizza. Me getting on one knee holding up a diamond ring. Her in a white dress. Edward walking her down an isle. Me in a tux smiling back at her. I see us lying next to each other under a starry sky, surrounded by trees. We sit on a small porch in a house on the reservation. Small, dark, children run around the Cullen house, as Bella and Edward hold a toddler with pink ribbons. Emmett and Jasper chase three young boys with raven hair. Esme is cradling a dark haired baby girl as Rosalie and Alice coo sweet nothings to her.

Our kisses turned tenderer, slower. I didn't want her to stop showing me these wonderful things.

"Show me more, Nessie." I whispered between kisses.

Quickly she jumped back from me, casting her eyes down and blushing. I guess she hadn't known that she was projecting.

"What did you see?" Her eyes were enormous with worry.

"I saw the wedding that you wanted. I saw the house you thought we would live in. I saw the children you thought we would have. Do you really want five?"

She wrapped her arms around her and sunk in on herself, "I didn't mean to show you that. You probably think I'm some psycho girl, taking things too fast now."

"You are my Nessie," I said cautiously, going to her. "That was the last thing on my mind. I didn't want you to stop showing me all those wonderful things. I want to give you all of that and more, if you want me."

She looked as though her ears were playing tricks on her, and those words just didn't come out of my mouth. I kissed her again. She smiled, kissing me back. This time there were no pictures just the tidal waves of her joy.


	35. Belated Birthday Gift

A Belated Birthday Gift

Jake had dropped me off so he could go back home and get changed, clean and check up on Billy. The sand from the beach had gotten everywhere. I reeked of saltwater and was going to use the time to get cleaned up. Jake would be coming back after he checked in with Sam's pack. I practically skipped into the house, my cheeks flushed and a smile stretch across my face that wouldn't go away.

I pushed open the door. My whole family was awake and waiting for me to come home, of course. The moment I saw their faces, however, I knew something was very wrong.

My father's face was as hard as stone. My mother's eyes were cast down and she was completely still as a wax sculpture. Aunt Alice's eyes were far as though she was looking into the future. Jasper's face was set in a frown sitting much further away from everyone else. Uncle Emmett was expressionless as Rosalie's face was a beautiful pout. No one looked at me as I came in. Grandma and Grandpa looked as though they would cry if they could.

"What's going on?" I was completely alarmed by the look of devastation about the room.

Grandpa and my father gave each other a look and my father nodded.

"We just found this outside the cottage door," Grandpa sighed.

My father handed me a small square box. Even through the box I could smell the blood coming from inside it. I opened the box, with shaking hands and inside was a small, glass, bottle. My throat burned. Even though the bottle had been cleaned out, there was no mistaking the smell. Inside had been the sweetest smelling human blood. In my wildest dreams, I never knew anything could smell so delicious. Saliva pooled in my mouth. How strong must the blood have been that even cleaned out with bleach, you could still smell its intoxicating aroma. Breathing in deeper, I was filled with a manic desire for just the smallest drop of what had been inside the bottle.

Suddenly, I realized the havoc this small bottle of blood must had wreaked on my family. If the scent was making me mad with desire, what had it done to all of them? Their resistance to human blood took much more work than for me. My eyes grew dark with anger at whoever did this.

"There is a note," My father mumbled.

Inside the box was just a small square of paper. Written in a very slanted thin script, were just three words:

_Happy Birthday, Renesemee._


	36. Plan

Plan

"We can't just stand around and wait for whatever this is to attack again," Uncle Em complained. "Why haven't we gone out and tried to find this thing?"

"We have no idea where to look, Emmett," my father argued with venom in every word. Why was he so angry with him? "If you haven't noticed, the only clue we have are those claw marks. There is no scent, there are no tracks, there is no pattern to the attacks."

"What about those missing bodies?" Mom said. "They couldn't have just disappeared. And why has this thing singled Renesmee out? This monster could have easily left any one of us a message but it chose to give her a birthday gift."

"And whatever it is, knows how to read and write, and in script no less, it's something intelligent," Dad contemplated.

"This makes me think more than ever that it's the Volturi," Grampa said.

"I just don't understand," Alice shrieked on the verge of hysterics. "Why can't I see anything!"

Jasper didn't go to comfort Alice, as I expected, but he just sank back further from the group. What was wrong with him? I looked at him with pleading eyes trying to understand what change had come over him.

"The blood had a very," Dad paused. "overwhelming reaction, on Jasper."

Jasper's brow lowered and his mouth turned down. The fingers on his hands curled to make fists. He was so filled with self-loathing that we could feel it radiating from him.

"I'm adverse to violence in anyway," Grampa began. "but whatever sent that," he said nodding at the empty bottle, still gripped tightly in my hand, "knew what it was doing. It must be stopped. It was trying to destroy us psychologically. It was trying to turn us against each other and it very nearly worked."

Everyone in the room looked completely ashamed. I was glad I hadn't been there to witness what had happened. Did they argue over the blood? Did they try to physically fight each other? And what would have happened if one of them had succeeded in drinking the blood? The gift giver would have started my family on a feeding frenzy.

"I can still smell it!" Rosalie screamed, pacing, restraining herself from flying across the room and grabbing the redolent, glass bottle.

Emmett put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. I became conscious that I was gripping the bottle too tight. The realization that I didn't want it taken from me was startling. With numb fingers, I put it back into the box and pushed it away from me. My father took them both outside. Obviously cleaning it out with bleach wasn't enough. He left and we smelled the smoke as he set the box and the glass on fire to try and burn away the smell.

"Does the pack know?" I asked, just remembering them, now that the smell wasn't clouding my mind.

"No," My Grandma whimpered. "At first we were ashamed to admit that we all craved the blood so much. We are trying to decide what to do."

"We have to stop talking and do something," Em said as my father walked back in form the backyard.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "We are going to arrange a meeting with both packs and let them know what is going on. I think I might have a plan that will work."

He sighed and closed his eyes looking worn and tired. For a long time none of us said anything.

"I better change," I said, as I turned to walk up the staircase.

"Renesmee," My father called to me.

I look at him seriously. With the tone of his voice, I wondered what new bad news he has to tell me. So I'm both surprised and embarrassed when he says:

"What on _Earth_ are you wearing?"


	37. Foolish Children

Foolish Children

Those foolish children thought that they could devise a way to defeat him. The assembly was together at this moment discussing. They would never know that they were dealing with a being far beyond their comprehension. He had strategically been placing his chess pieces all this time. Whatever they concocted now, whatever shell of a plan they were creating, was nothing to his cunning.

The dark haired man smiled in self satisfaction. What good would the wolf-humans be to them? Because of his violent attacks he had them _chasing their tails_ for months. He snickered coldly at his own joke. Successfully, he had tired them out. They wouldn't be much good when it came down to the final fight. The moment was so close he could taste the victory.

This, Cullen family, that seemed so strong, this Cullen family that had frightened even the Volturi, were harmless as kittens. He relished in the fact that their united front had crumbled so rapidly, when simply tempted. The wheat haired one, they called _Jasper_ appeared to be the weakest. He was even prepared to harm the others if it meant obtaining the blood. The mind games he had been playing, with killing those humans and then those same bodies missing, did little to upset them. But the blood had caused anarchy. He had wanted to toy with them longer but since they were trying to make plans he would ruin them by coming to them early.

The cool, soft, sheets of the large bed surrounded him.

The door to the small quarters creaked open. Propping his body on his elbows, he tensed and then relaxed observing who had slid into the room. His smile made his pale lips stretch over the two-inch-long incisors. He raised his hand and his long clawed fingers motioned for them to come forward.

"Come, my love," He said softly, in his baritone voice. It was like warm, dark, silk, brushed against the ears, when heard.

"I've missed you," Leah purred, her eyes smoldering as she approached her bed.


	38. Happy Family

Happy Family

Dad had allowed Jake to stay the next night, after we had our meeting with the packs. Having him close to me was what I needed. I had never seen my family so divided. The animal inside each of them demanded human blood, but it all affected them differently.

I couldn't sleep, and Jake just lay beside me, holding me. I listened to his breathing as I thought over what Carlisle had planned. I didn't like it. It was too much of a shot in the dark. But what else could I do? Tomorrow they would be spending the day teaching me how to defend myself. Jacob was the most adverse to me fighting. He insisted that he could protect me but my family wanted me to be ready for anything. Pushing Jake closer to my side I shut my eyes tight, wondering if this was one of the last nights I would hold him.

"It's not," Jacob whispered. "I promise."

Projected again. When would I stop?

* * *

"Again," Jasper snarled. "Try it again."

He had been particularly fowl since yesterday's events. Not only was he disappointed in himself, but he was also feeling the aggression and tension of everyone else.

His back was curved, his lips pulled above his teeth. My feet hardly touched the ground with the speed that I had propelled myself. Instead of hitting him in the middle, as I had tried the last two times, at the last minute, I dove for his knee caps. As fast as I was, he was faster. His knees bent as he jumped over me without even moving forward. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he spun, crouched, and sprang forward, grabbing me around the middle and knocking me to the floor. The wind came out of my lungs in one quick gush of air. From the ground, I looked into my uncle Jasper's glare.

"Don't you think you are being just a little hard on her," Uncle Em chastised as he pulled me to my feet with one hand. I wiped at the grass stains on my jeans and t-shirt. The rest of us were taking turns sparing. My father looked sour. Apparently he thought Jasper was being too hard on me too.

"I just want to make sure she is prepared," Jasper snapped. "We should have started training her years ago."

Humiliation hit me. I must be horrible. Unteachable.

Jasper's face crumbled. "I'm so sorry Renesmee. I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"It's fine. I need to be ready. You are just giving me some tough love. I understand."

The air carried a familiar scent. Jacob. He was back from patrolling after leaving very early this morning. He had only been gone for the morning and afternoon, but after our date two nights ago, even a few moments away from him was entirely too long. His broad shouldered form came from behind the trees. He only had on a pair of cut off sweat pants. My heart beat fast, all the blood in me rushed to my cheeks as they filled with heat. I ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him and my arms behind his neck. His hands held my thighs, keeping me balanced.

He laughed as I looked into his smiling face. It was the most wonderful musical sound. "Why, hello there."

I pressed my face against the crook in between his neck and shoulder. I placed my hands on his hot shifting shoulder blades and let my thoughts flow into him. How happy I was to see him, how much I missed him and loved him, the fighting lessons.

"Renesmee," Esme softly breathed. "Some decency, please."

My father's sour expression only deepened, looking at me completely wrapped around Jacob, shamelessly touching his tanned skin. I jumped down, taking his hand.

"I think I'm going to take a little break," I mumbled, pulling Jacob back inside the house.

Once we were safely behind closed doors he pulled me to him. My back arched trying to reach his lips. He kissed me so softly I was almost mad that he didn't put more force.

"I really thought that you finding out that I imprinted on you would make you upset. What happened to 'wolf voodoo'?"

I looked at the floor as I said, almost inaudibly, "It's not so bad I guess, knowing that you are mine and no one else's. I feel pretty good about imprinting. That sounds so selfish," I admitted.

"You're not being selfish. You're just being honest, Honey," he said softly.

"So my family knew the whole time and didn't tell me?"

"I asked them not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you. And I wanted you to be the one that picked me."

His calloused fingers stroked the skin on my cheeks. His deep eyes danced with sentiment. His raven, black, hair reflected the light in the room, making each strand shine every color, in the way, only truly black hair can. A slow smile stretched his lips leaving dimples on his cheeks. It was such an attractive contrast to his strong jaw and high, angular, cheekbones. "You are so beautiful," he said, as though he were in pain.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." My hands brushed his sides, touching his defined muscles.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I wonder if you know how amazing that feels."

"Does it feel anything like this?" I asked, projecting the way it felt to me, just to touch him. I let him feel the rush of heat, the light headedness and anxious need that pulsed through me. My hands wanted to explore his stomach, his chest, his back.

He opened his eyes and there was a dangerous, mischievous, fire behind them, as he gazed at me with intensity.

"Not even close," he growled, forcefully kissing me deeply.

My mind buzzed, rejoicing in his kiss. Just like the magnetic connection of the Earth and Moon, I couldn't keep my hands away from rolling across his skin, enjoying every contour and ripple.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around him again. A surge of his scent filled my senses. One hand held my thigh as his forearm pressed against my back, his large hand woven in my hair, forcing my mouth closer to him. And yet for me it wasn't close enough. We were frantic and uncontrollable.

Jacob's knees hit something. The couch. I projected us on the couch our limbs entangled. His breathing became heavy and ragged, kissing down my neck. We fell back on the couch, as I remained on top of him. I started kissing his shoulders and his hands reached-

Faster than wind, I was pulled off of Jacob and he had been hurled across the room. I almost screamed when he had been ripped from my arms. It felt as though part of me had been violently torn. My father was holding my upper arms, his face contorted with rage. Mom had a hand on Jacob's shoulder, making sure he was ok. His eyes were angry. His shoulders sloped and his back hunched over as though he was about to pounce, yet he kept himself restrained, slowing down his shaking form. The rest of the family looked on, dumb stuck and uncomfortable. The tension was so thick in the air it was almost palpable. We all stood still as statues.

"Ha," boomed Emmett. "HAHAHAHA." He couldn't stop laughing. All eyes were turned on him in complete indignation. What could possibly be so funny at a time like this? Between booming laughs he was able to get out, "Looks like she got Bella's sex drive ey, Edward?"

I turned crimson. How is it possible that my entire family is present at times like this?

My father turned to me to answer my thoughts. "Well, aside from your mother taking down her shield so I could keep an eye on you two, Jasper also felt your," he made a face "_lust_. And Jacob's scent heightened."

"My scent?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"Animals in heat," he made yet another face, as though he were about to vomit. I wanted to melt into the ground and never resurface. "expel their scent more to attract a partner. In Jacob's case it was a subconscious reflex."

Emmett had another round of hysterical laughter as Aunt Rose pushed him and everyone else looked genuinely uneasy.

If I could find a rock and crawl up under it, I would have.

"Cut it out, Em," Alice defended.

Jacob looked at me apologetically then glared at my uncle and yelled, "Shut your mouth Emmett."

"What's more dangerous? This thing coming after us, or Dog Boy's hormones?"

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper said quietly, feeling sympathetic to my shame.

"That's it, you two are being chaperoned," Dad huffed.

"Don't you think she is a little old for that," Carlisle carefully said.

"Don't get me wrong, Ness is way too good for Scooby doo over there, but she shouldn't be watched," Aunt Rosalie said. "I trust her to kick his ass if he gets out of line." She walked over to me puting a hand on my shoulder, and her nose scrunched. I must stink to them.

Esme stood wringing her hands.

"You know what?" Mom chimed in. "I think I agree with Edward."

"What!" Alice squeaked.

"No," Jacob protested unwillingly. "I'm glad Edward intervened. I shouldn't have gotten carried away."

No one looked more shocked than me. Furry ripped through me. I growled in frustration, "Fine! Why don't we all just hang out together like a great big happy family?" I said in frustration. Plopping down on the couch, I crossed my legs and arms. I turned the t.v. on to the breaking news report about a strange epidemic of illness in Seattle, and pretended to be completely engrossed. "Mom do you think you can put the shield back up for us? We obviously aren't doing anything you don't want since we are all in the same room."

"Okay, Renesmee," she said reluctantly.

I sat flipping the channels faster and faster, boiling. I wouldn't even look at Jacob though I could feel his eyes on me. He betrayed me too. Why did he give in so easily?

I pushed out my bottom lip. The heat of Jacob's skin pressed up against me was pure ecstasy. The pleasant burn of his hand on my skin was still branded there. A wicked smile slid on my lips as I had a great idea. Jacob stood looking morose, drinking a glass of water.

Imagining Jacob's form stretched out on my bed upstairs, I let my fantasy run wild. He was a cross the room but I was sure I could manage. It was so easy for me to do now. My eyes stayed glued to the screen. Carefully projecting only to him, I showed him my mind.

Glass shattered. Shards hit the ground, and the water from Jacob's class came crashing to the floor.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I didn't realize how fragile the glass was."

Aunt Rosalie hissed, "Serves us right for letting the barbarian touch our dishes."

His eyes bugged as he looked at me. Esme cleaned the mess before Jake even crouched down to pick up the shards.

Another picture was sent to him. He groaned.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Um, I feel so bad I broke the glass. I'll pay for it," He said loudly. Then murmured quietly, running his hands down his face and frowning. "Oh man, will I pay for it."

My father's eyes narrowed.

"Dad can Jacob and I at least go hunting together? I haven't had blood in a while."

"I'll go with them, Edward," my mother volunteered. "I'll make sure to keep a close eye on them."

"Ok," he said slowly, unsure.

We all left the house together and ran out of the woods. Jacob phased behind a tree and ran beside us. We followed a scent, finding elk not too far away. We fed quickly but I was in no rush to get back to the house, where every eye was on us.

"Ok guys, go," Mom said suddenly.

"Go?" I asked confused.  
"I was young and in love once," she laughed. "I still am."

Jacob and I looked at each other unsure.

"Go," Mom said. "I'll cover for you. Have fun. Just not _too _much fun." She said raising her eyebrows.

Jacob and I looked at each other unbelieving. Jacob barked softly. His mouth opened into what looked like a grin, and laid a paw on my mothers arm, as if to say "Thanks, Bells."

"Thanks mom." I said as we sprinted to La Push together.


	39. Alone At Last

Alone At Last

Billy was watching some kind of game at my Grampa Charlie's, which meant that Jake and I could finally be alone. Two nights ago we had our first date, but it felt natural and easy, as though we had been together forever. To be honest, we had been together my whole life.

"I'm sorry if you thought we had gotten carried away," I sighed, as he placed long slow kisses up my neck.

We were nestled on his living room couch. There was something on tv that neither one of us was paying close attention to. It was some b horror movie, and every once in a while we would laugh at the fake blood that was obviously chocolate syrup, or the rubber knife, not even anywhere near the victim. We had spent a while together. The sun was falling behind the thick clouds. We didn't have a lot of time before he would have to go back to patrolling.

He pulled away to look at me, "It's not your fault. I would have _loved_ to get carried away. You should be sorry for those pictures you were sending me though. Where you trying to get me killed?"

At that appropriate moment the girl on the tv screen screamed.

"You have gotten really good at that. I thought for sure I was really there."

"Sorry. I have been working on it for a while. I have gotten to the point that I can make just about anyone see what I want. Do you want to see something really intriguing?"

"Sure, what's so _intriguing,_" he teased, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I projected my father bursting through the door. Teeth flashing, eyes mad, hair wild. "Jacob!" He yelled.

Jacob's eyes got wide and he jumped.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!"

"Edward?"

And then I made it disappear. Jacob sat blinking at the door.

"What the hell was that?"

"I made you see what I wanted you to see. I didn't have to give you an entirely new picture. I was able to project an image of my father in the room. I was even able to trick your mind into seeing the door swing open and hear the sound. Isn't that great?"

He was stunned, "So it's like you gave me schizophrenia?"

"If you want to think of it that way. But it's only visual and auditory. I'm working on smell, but let's say I project a cake sitting on this table, you will never be able to touch it or taste it. No one knows I can do it yet. It's still new."

He looked at me with wonder, "You are amazing."

I blushed.

"Ness," Jake said slowly. "You are the most incredible, perfect, person. I can't believe that I did anything to deserve you." He paused holding my hands. "After this is all over, I have already made plans with Charlie. I'm going to go to the academy and join the force here in Forks. I'm already law enforcement on the rez kinda. I want to give you a house and a family." He paused and kissed the fingers on my hands. His soft lips caressed my skin. "I wanted this to be a surprise."

He got up from the couch and went to his room. Coming beside the couch and kneeling on both knees he was still at eye level with me. In his large hands he held a dainty, ring. It was silver with a small light blue sapphire.

"Ness," he began. "I know this is fast. But, you know me, I have never been someone to take things slow. I love you. You aren't just my world, you are my everything. I'm not saying that we have to get married tomorrow…"

Until that moment, I wasn't completely sure what he was doing. But my heart beat and a giggle escaped my lips. I was giddy.

"Renesmee, do you think you would want to be my wife?"

"Of course I want to be your wife! Are you crazy?"

His face flushed. He let out a long gust of air as though he was holding his breath. He placed the small ring on my finger. It was a little big but it felt as thought it belonged there.

"It was my mother's," Jacob said. "I had that ring in my room for years, waiting for the day that I would ask you to marry me."

My heart was breaking with joy. He held me close and kissed me. Jacob had to go back to patrolling, so we made the most of the little time we had together.


	40. Home

A/N: Guess what? I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. :)

* * *

Home

Jacob had run to the house earlier, and we ran together back to his house on the rez, so we decided just to take his bike back to my house.

I loved securing my arms around Jacob and the thrill of the speed. Even though my skin was almost as hard as a vampire's, Jacob insisted I wear a helmet. Which made me mad, and I insisted he wear one. The helmet was snug, and I saw little out of the visor. I hated these things but loved his motorcycle. Dad never liked me riding, but I'm sure he wouldn't be happy at us for a lot of things we had done today. Like sneaking off and then getting engaged without getting his blessing first.

We slowed to the front of the house. I hoped off and pulled the helmet off. Jake slipped his off two.

"I better get going before your dad kills me."

"He knew you would propose eventually."

"I'm not worried about that as much as I'm worried he is reading all the kinky thoughts I'm having of you," he winked.

My face turned red. Prickles run up the back of my neck.

He pulled me to him as he still sat on the bike. His kiss was deep and sensuous. Stopping the kiss anytime soon was not an option. His hand slid under the side of my t-shirt and stopped at my waist. I groaned and wanted to melt. He did the most torturous thing and pulled away.

"As much as I would love to stay with you all night," he smirked "They are going to be pissed if I'm any later."

I nodded ruefully.

Tucking the helmet under my arm I turned back to the house. Jake pulled me back for one last kiss and then said, "I feel terrible that I'm leaving you with the wrath of Edward."

"I can handle it," I smiled.

"Ok, now get out of here before I take you right here."

I giggled and felt stupid and immature. As I turned, he smacked my butt, winked again and sped away. Sighing and already missing him, I clunked up the stairs waiting to face the music.

I swung open the door. A faint waft of Leah's sent lingered in the room. Had she been there? Had there been a problem? The tv was on and both Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat with their backs turned to me. Alice's tiny frame was at the far end of the other couch bent over a magazine. Mom must have still been "distracting dad". I cringed.

"Hey guys, I'm back now," I said wondering why they didn't give me the usual warm reception I got whenever I came home. Perhaps they were mad at me for running off. "Please don't be mad at me," I begged, walking toward the love seat and the large couch. "I know I shouldn't have run off, but we just wanted-" I froze. The scent just didn't seem right. There was a bitter undercurrent. Had the wolves been here for a meeting while both Jake and I were locked away in his house? "Aunt Rose? Uncle Em? Aunt Alice? What's going on?"

Rosalie's long golden locks were pushed over her shoulder with a flick of her head in her _I'm annoyed_ fashion. Her body turned slowly to face me. Her lips curled into a smile. But it wasn't Rosalie, it wasn't Rosalie at all. Her features were not as beautiful her eyes the blackest I had ever seen. And her teeth. Inch long fangs peeked over her bottom lip. Her hand reached over the back of the couch and I saw her hands had five fingers but were pointed, and thick, like claws.

My heart raced fast as Alice put down her magazine, no longer hiding her face. But it wasn't Alice. It was just someone who looked a great deal like her, same hair, same clothes and small frame, similar face but also not as stunning. But she too had the same eyes black as coal, flat, lifeless. And those frighteningly long fangs. Now that I was paying closer attention she too had claws gripping the magazine.

"Hello, my sweet little niece," she hissed with a voice that sounded not as high pitched as Alice's and very different. Her voice just wasn't a voice, but a sound that wrapped around me, and like cold fingers brushed my spine.

I started to back away and Emmett turned, his vast muscles shifting. Not Emmett, an Emmett impersonator. "Where are you going, _Nesssssssie_?" He said my nickname, mocking and repulsive. I actually felt physically ill when my name left his lips.

I turned to sprint away and smacked into something solid. Falling back, I used my hands to catch me, but hit the ground hard.

Two people who looked very much like my mother and father stood sneering at me. Only his hair wasn't copper, but a red color different than the unique shade of both of our hair. I tried to run to the door, but a Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme look alike were blocking my way out. They stood grinning with legs apart and claw hands spread, ready to be used. My stomach rolled with panic and fear. If only I could get to the back door. Where was my family? Had these monster's taken them? Maybe Jake wasn't too far. Dashing, I ran in the other direction to the back door.

A girl with long, wavy, red hair was blocking my way out. "I do believe you are wearing _my_ clothes." She slithered over to me, with movements entirely too fluid, even for our kind. She stood facing me, like I was looking into a mirror from a fun house. She looked enough like me, but not at all. Her eyes were a never ending, empty, black. She wore a paper gown, found on corpses at the morgue. It all made sense now, where the bodies had gone. No one had moved them, they left on their own.

I found myself drowning in the blackness of her eyes and the dark surrounding me. I fell deeper and deeper into the blackness, until there was nothing left.

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for reading! This is the last chapter and the end of the story….. TOTALLY KIDDING! ;) You want more? Leave me comments! Love ya! P.s. I'm going to have a lot of really short chapters… you'll see why.


	41. Jacob

Jacob

I left the bike at the top of the Cullen's drive, in case Edward saw it by the house, and I phased immediately. Man, they were going to kill me for being late, but it was worth being late if it meant that I got to kiss Ness one more time or-

_Jacob! Where the hell have you been?_

_ Well, hello to you too, Sam._

_ This is no time for jokes._

I felt his panic.

_What's going on? _

_ You have to get to my house right now. The rest of us aren't phased, I only wanted to check for you. It's Embry. He's hurt, very badly._

Embry? Turning quickly, I ran so fast my muscles ached. I phased back faster than I ever had in my life. Pulling on my shorts, I stumbled through Sam's door.

In the middle of their small kitchen, where joking and fun usually happened, was Embry. He was in human form, bleeding out onto the small carpet, surrounded by both packs, all trying to stop the blood from oozing from him.

I swore and ran to his side, "Embry bro, can you hear me? What did this to you?"

"I don't know what he was," he rasped.

A lump hung in my throat. It was all my fault. If I had made it to patrol on time Embry wouldn't be hurt. I was a selfish prick. "I should have been there to help you, Embry."

He was still bleeding. "It's not your fault Jake…" His eyes closed and he shuddered. There were three large claw marks on his chest where all the blood was coming from.

"Why isn't he healing Sam?"

"We don't know."

"Is Carlisle coming?"

It was quiet as each of them looked at one another.

"Where's Carlise?" I asked again with a hard voice.

"We don't know."

"Do you know anything, Sam?" I spat. My shape shook, on the verge of changing. "What about the other Cullens?"

Again silence.

I was struck with horror. My mouth was dry. I just dropped Nessie at her house, "The Cullens are missing?"

"The Cullens know how to take care of themselves. I'm sure they will get back to us any minute, we have a bigger problem. Embry isn't healing, and Leah is missing."

"Leah?" I didn't notice until just then that she wasn't there.

Seth swallowed, trying not to cry in front of the guys, "She was with Embry patrolling. And she's just gone, Jake. We have no idea where she went."

"Embry tried telling us something about her before, but he just keeps going in and out of consciousness," Jared said, pressing a towel to the wound.

The devastation was too much to take. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach. Something was very wrong. A wave of nausea smacked me. I darted into the bathroom and retched two times, three times. My body broke out into a cold sweat.

"Jake," Quil yelled as he came to the bathroom door.

I staggered, wiping at my mouth, "Nessie." Was all I was able to get out. She was in trouble and she needed me. The imprint made me feel it. I only left her a few minutes ago. I should have walked her in. I should have made sure it was safe. Why did I just drop her off? Another pull in my stomach.

Wobbling my way to the door, I exploded into fur and claws. In wolf form we are even faster than vampires and everything around me was a temporary shadowy, blur as I got to their house. Barreling the door, I went head first into the Cullen living room. A strange bitter smell lingered in the vampire sickening sweetness. The oddest was the almost nonexistent scent of Leah. The monster must have taken all the Cullens and Leah. How could one being take on the entire Cullen family and Leah? I sniffed for Ness. Her sent hung strong on the air but she wasn't there. Panic stricken, I searched every room, turned over every table and bed with my nose and paws. She was gone. The inside of my chest tore and ripped with rage, and hurt. I threw my head back and howled, letting everything pour out. She was gone, and it was all my fault.


	42. Jasper

Jasper

Jasper awoke.

That wasn't right. How can that be right? How can you awake when you don't sleep? But nonetheless, he had awoken on the spongy moss of the forest. The night sky was twinkling above him. He had not remembered anything beside the blackness, the cold chill of fear. That wasn't right either. How could he have felt cold, when he was as cold as ice?

Why was he even worrying about such inconsequential things? Where he was, that was important. Where was Alice? That was even more important. The last he remembered, she had been nestled in his arms only moments ago in their room. But had it been moments or days? Weeks? Months? Surely if it had been months, he would have been starving, and though he was hungry, it was not a hunger more severe than the usual desire for human blood.

Even with advanced vampire sight, there was nothing for miles. Sniffing, nostrils flared, he inhaled his surroundings. No familiar smells. Moss was growing the most on the left side of the trees. That would be north. The ground yielded under his feet, yet he didn't make a sound.

He wasn't alone. Frozen to the spot, he tried to feel the change in atmosphere. Tingling ran up his back and arms. Eyes were on him. A whiff of a bitter-sweet smell emanated from behind him. He spun around.

His forehead creased, and his lips were tight, as he observed the slight woman before him, with hands folded behind her back. Black, short, hair spiked into a pixie cut. Her tiny features were cute, but not beautiful. He looked at her clothes. No, she had on _Alice's_ clothing. Eyes bore into him, blacker than blindness. She smiled, exposing her inch long fangs and unlocking her hands, letting him see her claws.

One moment the little creature was standing a dozen yards away, when he blinked she was a foot away from him. How had she moved so fast that he hadn't seen her take a single step? Jasper had been trained well enough not to show his fear to this thing, but he was frightened, not because she looked menacing, but because he felt her confidence. He felt her mocking, superiority over him. This tiny animal had no doubt in her mind that she could hurt him. And he believed it.

"Hello, Jazz."


	43. Rosalie

Rosalie

She had been struggling against the damn restrains for hours. She was a vampire for Christ's sake. How was this holding her? If the strange, black ropes ruined her manicure there would be hell to pay. What could it be made of? Looking closely, she saw that it appeared to be made of black thin string clustered together, but she was unable to bite through it. She wondered if she could just chew off her own hands like animals did. The hands would fuse back eventually, but then she would have bandages, and what outfit would go with bandages? Her hands also would be in no shape to do the painstaking make-up routine she required.

She looked around once again. Stone walls? Cement floor? Chained to the wall? Really? _How_ stereotypically medieval! They took Emmett right in front of her, whatever _they _were. Emmett had probably kicked all their asses by now. Any minute he would be here. Smiling, she thought about ways she would thank her handsome, hero.

A heavy steal door opened and closed at the top of a long staircase. Finally! He took his time, didn't he? Laying on her side, hands bond, she flicked her head, fanning her hair all around her and arched her back, sticking out her chest.

"My, hero," she sighed, waiting for him.

But it wasn't Emmett who came down the steps. Rosalie sat up at once. A statuesque blonde, in Rosalie's clothes, had the nerve to strut over in _her _shoes.

"Those are my best pair of Manolo Blahniks you, bitch."


	44. Bella

Bella

Bella had seen him only for a moment. That was all it took. Of course she would follow the man she thought to be Edward, into the darkening trees. Her faithful logic and intuitiveness was no help to her. When it came to Edward, she put logic aside. Even the fact that he didn't smell quite right, had been pushed aside simply because she thought her beloved was in danger. She felt like a fool.

After awaking from the blackness, she was startled to find she had been completely bond in rope and still unable to see. Being left in a fetal position, she was bound from head to toe so tightly, that she could not move at all. The thick braiding wrapped around her eyes and ears, so she couldn't see or hear. Being a vampire, staying still was not the problem. Oddly enough, she wasn't even uncomfortable. Being away from Edward, not knowing where he was, _that_ was the real torture. Waiting patiently until someone found her was all she could do. She had no idea where she was. All she could tell from her surroundings, was the hard floor she lay against. _Oh please, let someone find me._


	45. Emmett

Emmett

_That son of a bitch had to of cheated some how_, Emmett thought stretching his arms, looking across from him. Ropes or a hiding place wasn't needed to keep him exactly where he was. Pride was keeping him prisoner. It was stupid. He should have been looking for Rose or the rest of the family, but as far as he knew, he was the only one who had been taken. So why worry? They were all together and coming up with a plan right now to save him. How embarrassing. He had been the one to get caught. Just one more round. Man to man.

He looked at the mountain of muscle that was supposed to be his opponent. He would win this time, and he would leave, he couldn't keep getting beaten. He wouldn't allow it. Rolling his shoulders he moved his neck side to side.

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett growled.

"Always," said the other Emmett, looking too cocky, lip curling.

If he could sweat, a bead would be running down his temple at this very moment. Taking a deep breath, he attacked.

"Full house," Emmett smirked.

"Straight flush," The other Emmett put his cards on the table.

Emmett swore and over turned the small, round, table. Cards scattered everywhere as the table crashed to the floor.

"Another round?" The other Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Same bet. I win, I get to go home. You win, I stay right here."


	46. Alice

Alice

"I knew you were coming over here," Alice frowned, as she was tied to a bolder on the cliff face.

The other Jasper glided over. "Well, isn't that _peachy_?" the other Jasper said.

"I also knew that you were going to use an effeminate word like, 'peachy'," Alice's smug profile was turned.

"Oh, really? Can the little fortune teller see what I'm gong to do to her if she doesn't shut up?"

Alice gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

A long stretch of silence kept the peace. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" The other Jasper was becoming enraged.

"You _did_ tell me to shut up."

"Well, un shut-up!"

"Oh, I was just looking up possible futures, and I happen to find the one where Jazz kick's your ass, to be very entertaining."

The other Jasper had had enough of the little, annoying vampire. How could that real _Jasper,_ love such an irritating nuisance. He flashed his fangs, and dove his claws beep into the rocks behind her very close to the sides of her head. His face was mere inches away from hers.

"Well, your, Jasper, isn't here right now is he?"

Alice's features trembled with rage, knowing exactly what was coming.

His hand pulled from the rock, and smacked her across the face. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. Alice screamed. Three deep claw marks remained on the side of her face.

"Lets see if _your _kind heal from venom tipped claws."

Alice gasped, "I know what you are!"

"Well, good for you."

Alice's eyes became far off. She was horrified to see that each member of her family dieing tonight, was a strong possibility.


	47. Edward

Edward

Bella.

In the dark, confined space these beasts were keeping him in, that was his only thought. He lay on his back unable to move in the long rectangular box. He couldn't see, nor hear anything. He had pushed against the sides and the walls were unyielding. The only time he had tried to use his ability and it didn't work was with Bella. Now he could hear only the emptiness, the nothingness. Without his existence to live, this might as well have been his grave. Clinging to the desire to live was an effort, but if she was alive somewhere, he had to go on. Edward was ruefully thankful that at least Renesmee was safe. She was with Jacob.


	48. Carlisle and Esme

Carlisle and Esme

Esme's eyes shifted hysterically. Where were her children? If Carlisle had not been standing beside her, with her hand cradled in his, she would have been driven mad by now. She thought she would faint, if she could, at the mere sight of the fanged individuals. The woman looked just like her, and the man, though not as beautiful, resembled Carlisle.

Her husband was being her pillar of strength, as usual. So long as she focused only on him, it didn't matter that they were in a strange cave, and those dreadful fiends loomed over them. Though they didn't need the help seeing in the dark, a small flashlight splashed light on the ceiling, illuminating the space.

"What will you do with us?" quivered, Esme.

The one that looked just like her, only smiled maliciously. They hadn't spoken a word to them. The woman was dressed in her clothes, an attractive, silk handkerchief hung around her neck. It was Esme's favorite.

The Carlisle monster, had been as still as stone, as silent as the tomb.

"Whatever it is you want from us, I'm sure we can talk this out. Surely, you can listen to reason," Carlisle, plead.

The woman growled, more animal than human. Her mouth stretched open wide and she roared like a fearsome lioness.

Carlisle, stood his ground, not flinching or backing away.

"Enough, precious," A slinking voice, reverberated off of the stone walls.

Carlisle and Esme both felt the cold tickle of his voice against their spines. Esme buried her face into Carlisle's side. She refused to look up at the owner of the voice.

Carlisle's jaw was set and his eyes glared, unblinking. He didn't like whatever was entering the cave and frightening his wife.

The dark haired man stood well over six feet tall. His hair was just as dark as his endless, slanted, black eyes. His cheekbones where high and angular, his forehead slightly sloped more than the average person. His nose was wide, and had he not been dead for a long time, his skin would have been a deep, rich bronze, instead of paper white. He looked almost Aztec and very ancient. His fangs were much longer than the other two.

"I see you have met some of my coven." He smiled pleasantly, gesturing to the man and woman with his long nailed hand. He moved slow and fluid as if he were treading softly in water.

"Coven?" Carlisle asked.

"Why yes, that was the way it had always been," he snickered, as if remembering an amusing joke he once heard.

"What are you, and what do you want with me and my family?"

"_Family,_" he jeered. "You Cullens, certainly are more fun than I have had in perhaps thousands of years."

Carlisle only stood observing him, waiting for him to go on. He wouldn't speak another word until this person explained himself. He kept his arms protectively over Esme.

"_Carlisle_," He hissed. It was unpleasant and sinister. The sounds coming from his mouth were almost physical. Each syllable wrapped around him and restricted his chest with a tight squeeze. "Don't you recognize your own kind?"

Carilse's face was blank, neutral, "You are not a vampire."

"You seem so sure," he smirked, beginning to circle them. "The serpent has 2900 different species. They all look different, and the way they live differs so much from species to species. They are all predators, though the method of killing and the pray are different. Yet they are all snakes. One doesn't look at a cobra and then a python and say that they are not the same animal. We are common animals, _Carlisle._"

"Why have I never met another one like you? If there are different species of Vampire why have I never seen or heard of them?"

"Most of us are extinct, killed over time. You have known Vampires that were hundreds of years old, maybe even thousands. But I, _Carlisle, _are hundreds of thousands of years old. I have seen many of our kind come and go."

"You have the privilege of using my name, where you did not give me the same courtesy. And you still have not mentioned what you want with us."

"Well, I guess in the sake of _courtesy_ I shall tell you my name." He paused looking at Carlisle closely to gage his reaction.

"I have had many names, but you, having lived with the Volturi," he said their name with such distain it was almost a curse, "would know me best, as Bron."

Carilse's eyes became wide with realization. And Bron was pleased with his reaction.

"Who is he?" Esme finally spoke.

"Bron," Carlisle swallowed. "The name means 'origin'. If he is who he says he is, then this is the father of all vampires."


	49. Jasper's Temptation

Jasper's Temptation

The little Alice look alike incensed Jasper. She was a mockery of _his_ Alice.

"So, you don't want to talk to me?" She asked, feigning rejection.

Jasper refused to even entertain her childish whims, by keeping silent.

"That's too bad, because I brought you a little gift." Unveiling a flat glass bottle from a thick leather pouch, the scent bombarded Jasper's senses.

This bottle was even smaller than the one delivered to the cottage. But the essence was just as strong. A raging inferno licked at the walls of Jasper's throat. It took all his years of discipline to not lung at the bottle. Living with Ness had helped his control. Living with someone with blood and a beating heart helped to desensitize him, but this was pure temptation.

"Still not convinced?" This Alice said. "Why fight it? You are only hurting yourself." She twisted the bottle in her hands, the moonlight glinting off the glass. "If you won't drink for the desire, then drink because you know human blood might make you strong enough to defeat me. You only have two choices. You either join the rest of us…"

There was more than just her?

"Or you could just die. Neither option will upset me, but I have a feeling your darling Alice, would like you to live."

"How do I even know she is alive?"

"Don't you trust me?" With that one question, her standing as close as she was, and looking into her eyes he suddenly felt as though he did trust her. Alice would be fine, wherever she was. He knew that he could love this Alice instead. She looked similar enough. And with this girl, he could drink as much human blood as he wanted and never be alone so long as she was with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that this was very wrong. He did not love her as he did Alice. But the logic wasn't working, and though he could still feel the fake Alice's distaste for him, and knew she didn't love him, he felt sure he could be with her. Her eyes. Her eyes were, making him believe these lies. But he was locked in her gaze and couldn't look away. Every fiber in his being wanted to pull back, but he was helpless against whatever she was doing. If only he could look away. He was being sucked back into the blackness….

Her claws opened the cork on the glass bottle. Waves of the intoxicating aroma encompassed him. She lifted the bottle to his lips.


	50. Renesmee

**A/N- Sorry that it has taken me longer than usual to post! The wedding is in a month so the time between posts might be a little longer. Please pardon the delays. Thanks to everyone who commented! And thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I never thought people would actually like what I was writing. It means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee

Her eyes fluttered open. Jumping up, she remembered what had happened. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. There was something wrong with the scene before her. The bedroom looked unfamiliar to her. Black, thick curtains hung from the open windows. The walls were painted a deep green beside the cream carpet. Wherever she was, she couldn't see past the deep woods. Outside, the darkness almost swallowed the Earth. The sky was a great expand of indigo ink with small specks of light.

"Your boyfriend is kinda cute," cut a voice through the silence.

The girl's red hair tumbled on to her petite shoulders. Clutched in her hand was a photo. Not just any photo. It was Nessie's favorite picture of Jacob. The picture of when they had gone to the park together. That picture rested under her pillow. Just imagining this vile creature's fingers on the picture of _her _Jacob, twisted her stomach.

Only the right side of her lips turned up. "You don't like me looking at him do you?" taunted the girl. "Possessive aren't we?"

"What do you want with me?" Apprehension coated the words she spoke.

"Master says that I'm allowed to play with you until he comes to get you. We have plenty of time. The humans that owned this cabin won't be missing it." Licking her lips, her eyes closed, as if reminiscing in the taste of them. Pulling back her top lip, the full length of her fangs gleamed. "But I think first, I will have a little snack. I am _very_ hungry."

Faster than Renesmee ever thought possible, even faster than her family, the girl was before Renesmee. Her claw hands clamped tightly, one pulling her head to the side, the other on her shoulder, keeping her in place. The girl descended on her exposed neck, the sharp points sliced into her vampire skin, as blood dribbled out of her veins, on to the alabaster skin.

Renesmee screamed, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. They were miles from anyone.


	51. This Sucks

This Sucks (no pun intended)

Another sickening pull fell hot on my stomach. I heaved, but there was nothing left to throw up. The contraction of my stomach muscles was so violent that I almost keeled over.

An echo of her fear and pain barricaded through me. The magnetic connection to her pulled more than ever. And like a magnet I was drawn to her and knew exactly where she was.

_We got your back Jake, _thought Sam, as I sprang to the direction of her pain.


	52. Bron

Bron

Esme's eyes almost protruded from her heart shaped face. Before, when she couldn't bear to look at this creature, she was now, very suddenly enthralled.

"You can't be him," Carlisle denied.

"Why? Because your prized Volturi told you that I was a myth or had died long ago? That they were the strongest? That they were the authority? That I was mere superstition?" His nostrils flared and eyes burned. "Being as old as I am, I take to the ground and lay dormant for thousands of years at a time. I was appalled at what I had found when I had awoken. Not only had most of our kind died off, but human's were completely unaware of our existence. In my time not only did humans believe in our existence, but they feared us.

"I had awoken to a planet where there was an organization that tried to keep us a secret from the world, the _Volturi. _A greater shock, was that even our own kind doubted that the monsters the primitive human had feared, were real. Large fangs, fearsome claws, allergy to the sun. We had been forgotten and brushed aside as ghost stories.

"Those patrons of the arts were the first, I visited when I had surfaced. I had planned to inflict my rage on them, when they had told me an interesting story. They informed me of vampires that didn't want to feed on our natural source of food. That actually wanted to be part of the living. Most interesting of all, was a story they told me of a vampire actually falling in love with our cattle. And finally the disgust I felt as they told me about the Cullen family. A coven of vampires that not only wanted to be human and fit in, but had taken a human under their wing. Then I heard the abomination of our kind, actually _breeding_ with flesh creatures.

"I had discovered that the Volturi were actually trying to mimic what your family and that vampire, Joham, had done, with no success-"

"They were trying to make half-breed vampires and humans?" Carlisle's voice was outraged.

"How strange. You think what your _child _did was perfectly acceptable but when others try to follow the behavior you are adverse to the idea."

"They were doing that out of selfish gain-"

"And keeping that half-ling was not selfish of you? The spawn could have been a mutated beast. From what I understand it almost killed the female carrying it."

Bron's head snapped to the entrance of the cave, lips sliding into a grin. Carlise could smell it too. A wolf. But why was he smiling? Perhaps he was anticipating a kill. A tall lean body with short hair walked into the light of the cave. Leah. Was she trying to be brave and save them? Was the pack with her?

"Leah, go back!" Carlisle tried to warn. Bron would kill her instantly. The older the vampire the more pure the venom that coursed through them. Even his creations had venom from the source, and were bound to be almost as strong as him. It was only his amusement that kept him and Esme alive now.

Bron laughed, "I wouldn't hurt _my _Leah." She came to his side, her eyes wide and glued to his face. He kissed her deeply, keeping an arm around her protectively. "She was so very valuable to me. Without her, capturing you would have been impossible."

Carlisle looked at Leah with complete disbelief. Esme would have shed tears if she had working tear ducts. "Leah?" She squeaked. Though Leah had never been part of the Cullen family, Esme still hoped one day she would warm up, and she could have another daughter.

"Yes. You see we have powers of persuasion, you might say. It works best over the opposite sex. The vampire allure comes from my original gift of intoxication and hypnotism. She is my helpless little pet." He looked at her eyes with intensity. "I saw Leah and thought she would help me with information, but she ended up giving me much more."

Her face was expressionless her eyes wide and on Bron. The gaze implied she saw nothing more than him.

"With her assistance, always having her by my side, I was able to become a blind spot to your fortune teller. She even explained to me how the wolf scent is so strong you were able to hide a human girl behind it. So I thought, if it could hide a human scent so strong, perhaps it could hide mine. It was so convenient that her scent also grew stronger when aroused, so I was well covered by her smell. After that first night, I didn't have to be so careful about hiding my smell behind the animal blood. I made sure to have her scent on me at all times, so even when I was standing away from her you smelled Leah not myself. It was so accommodating that the wolves did patrols as well. I was able to roam in the woods as I pleased, and you would simply think I was Leah patrolling from that night. Leah told me how the pack mind worked, and I ordered her to only think of the dismembered animals and nothing else. You would be surprised what you could hide so long as you don't think about it."

"Why go through all of this trouble just for us?"

"Your family is famous amongst other vampires. I wanted to turn you back to human blood. If others saw that the famous Cullen family had returned back to their original nature, then they would see that drinking animal blood was a failure. They would return to human pray. We would be feared again. People would believe again. We could be the top of the food chain and the leaders of this world. We wouldn't have to hide. Humans would simply be our cattle. If you do not join me then I destroy your family."

Carlisle looked at his wife with sadness. "Then destroy me. I will not do what you ask."

Bron smiled again, the picture of leisure and unworry, "I was hoping you would say that."


	53. Alice's Vision

Alice's vision

**Third person POV**

"JAZZ NO!" The slap to her face, moments ago, was nothing to the barrage that hit her now. Her eyes far off, she saw her love, her reason for life, wrapped in the arms of that vampire that looked so much like herself. She saw his future decision to drink that small bottle of human blood. It was going to happen; her vision was only seconds away from occurring.

Panicked, she flipped through thousands of pictures of what his next choice might be, but there was no resolution. All he could think about was getting more blood. Jasper's future was just a flurry of twisting possibilities.

Like a battering ram, another vision, only minutes from happening as well. Renesmee, screaming. Blood painting the sheets she sat upon. A redheaded girl, savoring not only the sweetness of her blood, but the fear in her eyes. The monster relished in her distress more than her blood. Then her vision went blank. The wolves would find her. But not Jazz.

Alice struggled against the ropes. If she could get free then she could stop this from happening. She never felt more helpless in her whole existence. The black ropes weren't giving. Examining them closely, the strands were braided, as rope often is, but it wasn't course enough. It was made of smaller strands. What could be strong enough to hold a vampire?

"Odd isn't it?" Said a voice beside her.

Alice Jumped. The Jasper look-alike was inches from her. How had she not heard or seen him move? His sent was bitter sweet, like fruit gone bad, nauseating Alice.

"What happened? No witty comments this time?"

Alice pressed her lips.

"It's Master's hair."

"What!"

"The only reason I'm telling you this is so that you have an example of just how powerful a being you are dealing with. Vampires can break through anything and even vampire teeth can cut other vampires, but nothing breaks, Master. He was only able to cut his own hair by using his own claws and teeth. Once he found out how strong he was, over time, he was able to braid his long lengths of hair and use it to restrain enemies. Do you see what you're dealing with? Do you know? You don't stand a chance."

Alice's head dropped lifeless to the side. She looked without seeing.

"Emmett! Please no! Emmett don't!" Alice screeched. There was nothing she could do.


	54. What a freak show

What a freak show

**Jacob's POV**

I knew I was going in the right direction. I felt the pull even stronger with each leap. Renesmee had been so scared. The trees were shadows flying past. I wouldn't stop running until I found her. Minutes had passed, but I had traveled hundreds of miles. It felt like forever, knowing she needed me and I wasn't there. I yelled at my limbs to move faster.

Far ahead, the only spot of light glowed through a window. She was so close now, I could feel her. I could smell her scent and the salty rust smell of her blood. She was bleeding! A roar boomed in my chest. I would rip whatever this was into pieces, and enjoy it.

Getting to the cabin, I charged the door. The wood exploded in bits of splinters and large pointed planks. I skid on the hardwood floor of the cabin as Ness stood before me. One moment she wasn't there and then she was. No, it wasn't Ness. What the _hell_ was that thing! It's fangs, lips and chin were covered in sticky red. It's hair was long, light red and wavy. All at once a flash of a memory popped into my mind. It wasn't mine. Sam's memory showed me a picture of the lifeless bodies in the woods. He crashed through the door at that moment. This was one of the nine bodies from the woods. This is getting way too freaky!

I was so shocked that I was frozen too long. A hand swiped at me, and I pulled back, millimeters away from the tips of her clawed fingers. I lunged forward snapping my teeth. This thing was even faster than Edward. Her fist flew out and caught my arm. She sent me ricocheting across the room. I didn't even see her arm move. She stood hunching her back, her fingers spread wide, as if challenging me to come back.

As I was about to go attack her again, Sam pounced her, avoiding the fast swings of her hands.

Sam tumbled on top, she tucked her knees under, pushing his body away with her feet. Propelled back, he twisted, landing on all fours. Our combat continued, as the rest of the pack came crashing through windows and doors. Seth taking her from the left side, Paul on the right and Jared directly behind her.

Ness was somewhere, and I had to find her.

_We got this covered Jake, go find Ness _Seth urged.

The cabin was only two levels but expanded wide. Rooms and hallways lead to even more rooms.

After the ninth door that I slammed open, Ness's body was crumbled on the floor beside a king sized bed. I couldn't breathe or move. What if she wasn't alive? No, I would know if she wasn't alive. _Oh please be alive. _But I would have felt it. Seeing the blood on her neck, there was nothing I wanted to do more than to rip that little bitch downstairs apart, but I had to be here for Renesmee.

Tilting my head down beside her slack face, each breath I exhaled, pushed her hair. My snout nudged her shoulder. Was she alright? My heart broke. Crashing and banging noses were coming from downstairs, but I couldn't tear myself away from her.

"Ja-cob?" she slurred.

With my eyes wide I phased back.

"I'm right here, honey," I said, putting my arms around her and pulling her to a seated position. I cradled her in my arms like I use to do when she was little.

Her heavy eye lids opened.

"What do you need? What can I do?"

"She didn't get to drink much blood," she rasped. "I was so scared that I projected while she was drinking. She threw me back. She felt how scared I was and how much it hurt when her fangs-"

"Shit. God, Ness, this is all my fault." My voice cracked. I had failed to protect her.

"Don't, Jacob." Ness's weak hand touched my face. Her thumb slowly stroked my cheekbone, leaving a trail of electricity. I couldn't look away. Her face was even more breathtaking than usual. How could something so perfect, look back at me like I was the perfect one?

Holding her softly, I kissed her pouty pink lips. Since the moment she had been lost, I was in a bleak and dark nightmare. But know a burst of light exploded behind my closed eyes. All of my skin tingled with pure joy and relief that she was safely with me. She pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. The sweet warmth of her mouth and tongue flooded all my senses.

Two pairs of feet came running up the stairs and across the hall, but I wasn't about to break the kiss. Halting in front of the door, one of the two intruders cleared their throat.

I growled, turning to look at them.

"Whoa now! Did we interrupt somethin'?" Quil asked, gesturing between the two of us.

Damn, Quil.

Seth, who was standing beside him, shuffled his feet and was looking everywhere but at me. What was wrong with-. When I turned back, Ness's face was bright red and she wasn't looking at me either, chewing her lip. The light bulb went on. Shit. I pulled a sheet off the bed and wrapped myself in it.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Ness turned a deeper shade of red and giggled nervously.

"Get use to it Mrs. Black," I said under my breath, touching her hand with the engagement ring. I sprang to my feet with the sheet wrapped around my waist. I helped her stand. She was still embarrassed, her face was down and she kept glancing up at me through her lashes. Damn she's cute.

Seth had a busted lip and a black eye, that I could see was already healing. Quil held his other arm and was limping.

"Sam and Jared have the thing held tight."

Walking down the hall, and descending the steps, I noticed a breeze. The walls had been almost nonexistent. The bottom two steps had been completely destroyed. Jumping over the shattered pieces of the bottom steps, we spotted Jared and Sam holding the snarling, snapping monster. The sparse contents of the room had been shoved in every direction. Each one of them had a hold of her shoulder and arm. I looked over at the struggling thing. If I didn't know any better I would say that I was looking at a vampire, like the ones you read in books and saw in old movies. But that wasn't right. That couldn't be right.

"What are you?" Renesmee asked it in disgust.

The red head smiled. And in the moment it took me to blink, she was gone. Both Jared and Sam's foreheads were bleeding as they were crumpled on the floor, moaning in pain.

She was gone. Faster than anyone of us could have seen. Faster than anyone of us could run after. And once again, we were left confused without a single answer.


	55. Embry's Memory

Embry's Memory

**Third person POV**

Embry's temperature radiated across the room. Colin and Brady had been trying to cool him, with help from Emily, Billy and Old Quil. Old Quil and Billy repeatedly mumbled Quillette prayers as they burned smudges. Putting Embry in a tub of cold water had only caused him to convulse violently. Emily kept disinfecting and cleaning the claw marks as both Colin and Brady wrapped him in cooling cloths.

Embry had been murmuring in his sleep. He slipped in and out of consciousness muttering his tortured dreams.

The only scene that kept running in repeat in Embry's dreams was the moment he and Leah had been attacked…..

They had been patrolling. Paying close attention to every aspect of Leah was becoming second nature to Embry. He loved how she ran in wolf form, he loved her scent and even her snarky attitude. He had been paying close attention to her thoughts as she ran, hoping that she would be thinking about him. Sadly, she wasn't. She had seemed consumed with the hunt lately. All she thought about was the murdered people and finding what did this.

Her scent became stronger. He was becoming use to her heightened smell, though he didn't know why it had been fluctuating so much. He didn't care. Embry loved her even more with her smell so strong.

Like a black shadow, a tall, angular figure appeared. Even it's clothing was a warn pair of black jeans and dark gray jacket. It's hair and eyes were a black so intense it sucked all color away from the scene around it. But the most unnerving was the complete white of his skin. In the dark his skin glowed, reflecting the moonlight.

Where Embry was struck with fright and surprise, Leah's thoughts were shaded in joy. Embry didn't understand why. He was still confused when he saw her run to him like an elated lap dog. Then hurt rippled through him as she transformed back into her human form and wrapped her bare body around his.

He still didn't understand what was happening as the man gave her his gray, long jacket and smiled at Leah, showing long fangs. His head slowly turned to his direction, smiling more broadly, chin down. The thing's clawed hand swiped at him so fast, Embry hadn't seen him move. He only left the stinging pain and saw the red blood. The pain of the claws slicing through his chest was only secondary to seeing Leah's delighted expression in being with the evil man. For the briefest of moments, Embry thought he saw seething hate flash in her eyes while looking at the creature, but it was gone as fast as it had come. Embry was left almost sure that he had imagined it. But they were already gone.

Jake and Seth were supposed to relieve them of their patrol, but neither were in wolf form yet. He lay on the forest floor bleeding. That's when Seth found him. He tried to communicate to him about the beast and about Leah, but he couldn't before blacking out.

Carlisle wouldn't be able to heal him unless he was in human form. It was the most painful phase of his life. from what he could remember between conscious states. Even now in Sam's house he tried to tell them, but all he could get out was "Leah… gone….with the monster." When he spoke to Jake earlier he tried to tell him "It's not your fault Jake, Leah was helping him." But he could only get out, "It's not your fault Jake…" before slipping back into unconsciousness. He fought the darkness trying to get his message out, but couldn't. Embry struggled with the torturous need to tell them what had happened, but was silenced by his illness.

As the sun rose and the day became lighter, the pack returned to Sam's house, and Embry's consciousness only became darker.


	56. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's note!

Hello loyal readers! I'm just writing to let you all know my reason's for my long absence. I'm sorry to have left you for so long. This is the short version…. I got married, I moved out, our new apartment was infested with fleas, I started a new job, my computer died, I have no way of getting what I wrote, off of that computer. (I'm trying to figure it out how to get what I wrote off the computer, cuz changing tides is essentially done). Got a puppy. Starting new story ideas, not all about Ness and Jake… These are the ideas I have, let me know what you think I should write. 1. Bella and Jake, if the Cullens never existed. 2. Edward and Bella, if Edward decided to embrace his dark side years ago, then met her and fell in-love. 3. Another Ness and Jake story. So as soon as I can get what I wrote off of the old computer (hopefully soon) you will have the conclusion to the story!


	57. Bad News for Bron

Thanks for everyone who has been reading, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the conclusion to this story! When I do a second one I promise to have it fully written before I even post the first chapter. So no waiting! I'll make sure to post weekly once it's done. You are all so awesome! Thanks! I hope you like it!

Bad news for Bron

**Bron POV**

The red headed girl had come back, and told me that the Cullen daughter had escaped. The beating I had given her would not be something she would want to live through again. No matter. She had told them nothing and they knew nothing.

Carlisle and Esme had been taken away from one another. Divide and conquer, that was a saying I loved to live by.

Leah had not phased under my orders. Waiting for me in her bed, asleep, she really was beautiful, as beautiful as a _human_ can be. Leah was so much like the women of my time. Women like Leah were rare in this era. In my time, women didn't shrink when faced with the dangers of hunting the fearsome animals. They were muscular and darkened by the sun from hard work. Those women were warriors and survivors, just like Leah. My hand slid across her short, masculine hair to the hard contours of her toned figure. I almost wanted to keep her. It might upset me slightly, when it came time to kill her. But not yet, she still had more of my work to do while I slept. The wolves would walk right into the trap.

The battle would begin at sun down, and the Cullens would be released only to be slaughtered by the chaos that would ensue.

But until then, I would sleep dormant, conserving all of my energy. The sun wouldn't effect my children the same way it did me.

My stone sarcophagus was slid out from under Leah's bed. Today I wouldn't have to worry about her intrusive roommate. My venom would see to that.


	58. Double Agent

Double Agent

Leah had slipped out from under her sheets and pushed Bron's coffin back under her bed. She couldn't risk the plan going bad now by someone finding him. She smirked to herself. _Some of us _do_ have monsters under our beds. _A t-shirt and shorts were gathered from her floor, and quickly thrown on. Locking the door behind her, she knew it wouldn't help against something supernatural but would do for someone nosey.

Phasing, her legs pulled her to Emily's house in mere seconds.

Behind a tree, she changed and heard their hushed and anxious voices coming from inside the cabin.

She leaped over the front steps, shoving the door aside. Her face twisted with hurt and concern. "Embry? Is he ok?"

"Lee!" Seth shouted with relief. Both packs and Ness gathered around her. He ran to embrace his sister, and she squeezed back tightly. Seth was almost startled by her uncharacteristic display of affection, but thought that she must be as frightened as the rest of them. "E is out, he is sick or something, but he is better than he was before. Where have you been?"

"I just escaped," Leah said, looking at everyone's disbelieving and shocked faces. "He took me with him and I had to follow. There was no way I could have helped Embry. I wish so much that I could have."

"How on Earth did ya escape?" Quil asked skeptically.

"I learned a lot while I was with him," Lee rambled. "He becomes dormant during the day, they all do to some degree."

"But who is _he_?" Jake burst out. "_What_ are they?"

"I will explain everything," Leah said. Peaking through one of the bedroom doors. She saw Emily and Old Quil with Billy, still attending to Embry's illness. Emily looked over at Leah, with relief etched on her face. She wondered if he had awoken and had been able to tell them anything. "I even know where they are. I'll take you to them."


	59. The Battle Ground

The Battle Ground

The sun was creeping back, hiding behind the horizon where Bron was already in place. Leah had just returned to him. He didn't need to see Leah to know she was right beside him because the warmth of Leah's body was scorching next to his icy skin.

Impatiently waiting, his coven gathered one by one with each of their prisoners.

The clearing in the woods was just large enough to let the twilight illuminate the trees and grass, ever so slightly. The silhouetted figures appeared in-between the thick trees, gliding over the rough terrain with somber expressions. Only the blonde male, with the dark-haired-psychic, as his captive, was smiling wildly with a thirst for a fight, more than he had for blood. That one, Bron favored most, because he was particularly vicious. He almost laughed with pride when he saw the claw marks on the side of the clairvoyant's face.

They all stood before Bron, but each Cullen mate had eyes only for each other. A wave of relief washed through Alice as she saw Jasper still had his golden eyes. He had not drank the blood. Rosalie and Emmett ravaged each other mentally, taking in every line and shape, drinking the other in, as thought this was the last time they would ever see each other again. Carlisle gave Esme a reassuring look of encouragement. Edward was so relieved to see Bella it was as though his chest had expanded five times its size. Finally each set of amber eyes turned to Bron, as he stood ready to address the Cullens.

All but Esme, Carlisle and Edward were stunned to see Leah Clearwater beside Bron.

"Your _father_," Bron began after only a moment of silence, "has decided not to join me and my coven. But I am merciful. Though your leader chooses not to be allies, I am giving each of you a fighting chance. You can join me or fight. If you live against your counterpart than you may live. But if you try to destroy me, I will make sure you die a death more painful than what you had felt from the change."

A cold shiver went through their spines, and Bron could almost taste the fear the crowd was trying their best to conceal.

No one spoke. Not one of the Cullens were going to join him. Bron knew from their lack of response that they were not going to.

"Alright," Bron smirked. "I'm giving you all a chance to defend yourselves-"

"You liar," Edward said under his breath. "You don't want to give us a fighting chance, you know we won't win. You are making us an example, you never really wanted us to join you."

Bron said nothing. He would have enjoyed their varied talents for a short while, but yes, he would have eventually killed them in case they used those abilities against him. The mind reader couldn't read him or his children but he could read Leah's and he had confided most to her, "You are simply trying to delay me." Bron looked at each of his children then bowed his head.

The second breed of vampires threw the Cullens to the ground, releasing their hold and the strange ropes that bound them, crouching down low, ready to start their destruction. The new vampires moved so fast that even to the Cullens, they were undetectable. An unearthly screech pierced the sky, as the new vampires released their battle cry to the heavens.

"Leah!," Edward rang out. "Leah, now!"

Leah stepped aside from Bron, and expanded to become the monstrous wolf, leaving pieces of clothing flying through the air. Leah's roar pealed through the sky, as within moments, the pack's paws hit the ground, thundering all around them.


	60. Ambush

Ambush

Bron's eyes bulged from his face and his lips parted, as the wolves leapt over the terrain, each one stepping beside a Cullen to fight with them. The other vampires only had a moment of hesitation, before deciding that they didn't care, and believed themselves strong enough to take on both the Cullens and the wolves at the same time.

Bron heard a rumbling growl coming from beside him. Turning his head slowly, the wolf Leah was staring at her former lover with a murderous, defiant stare. Her muzzle was curled back from her teeth the hair on her back standing on end.

"Leah, you will listen to me," Bron ordered.

Leah only lunged and snapped at him, missing my centimeters. As fast as Leah was, Bron was faster.

Each wolf took a place beside each Cullen. Ness stayed by the edge of the woods watching and being guarded by Jake as he also joined Leah in fighting Bron.

"This is for trying to seduce _my _Jazz," screeched Alice as her teeth and nails sliced into the Alice double. Jared helped her, napping and pouncing, trying to catch hold of the tiny framed opponent. But Alice already knew the next move and flipped above both of them, grabbing the other-Alice's head and snapping it completely around.

Jasper was so furious at the malicious way the Jasper-double had treated his Alice that he was out for revenge. Jasper noticed the scars on her cheek immediately and planned on making him pay for it. The Jasper-double swiped. As Jasper ducked, Quil snapped holding the vamp back. Jasper ripped his leg off at the knee. A tidal wave of thick crimson gushed from the wound. Quil jumped back and yipped at the sight of the infected blood. He didn't know if the venom filled blood would be poisonous to him, if he accidently swallowed what spilled on his muzzle.

Edward was fighting both his own double and Bella's, not letting her in any danger.

"Edward!" Bella said. "You can't fight two, and I don't need you to protect me anymore. My skin is just as strong as yours."

"Yes Bella, love," Edward said jumping over Seth, who had pinned down the Bella look-a-like. "But as you can see, I'm not alone and you don't know how to fight." The other-Edward punched but Edward leaned left then right, so both blows had missed him by milliseconds. The third blow, however, hit him dead center, causing him to fly across the clearing.

A roar echoed in the woods, distracting Emmett just long enough for the other Emmett to slice his claws into his chest, making the sound of nails on a chalk board. Sam was big enough, but not fast enough to stop it from happening.

The roar had come from Paul, the Esme-double had bitten a chunk out of his back, almost severing his spine. Esme jumped on the vampire's back and dug her teeth into its jugular. Hot blood, that appeared deep purple in the moonlight, flowed down her mouth, chin and throat as she sliced the neck without swallowing the blood. But the stronger creature still jerked, throwing Esme back into a near by tree.

Brady and Carlisle restrained the Carlisle-double who was struggling, growling and snapping like a vicious fox. Dirt and mud kicked up as he thrashed about on the ground. He flipped, turning on Carlisle, with hands at his throat.

Bron was backing away from the enormous wolves, cautiously. He wanted them to think that he was afraid, act as though he didn't know what to do. His left foot stepped back, but he was really trying to get leverage. Instead of shifting his weight back, he used the stance to lunge forward, hitting full force around Leah's neck. She sputtered and coughed as his arms became a tourniquet, tighter and tighter. She swung and shook violently but he wasn't moved. Jake snapped at Bron but was afraid to accidently bite Leah's throat with his sharp teeth.

Rosalie shrieked as the Rosalie-double pressed her high healed foot onto Rosalie's lower back and pulled her arms. Rosalie was bent backwards in a crescent, as the other tried to pop her shoulders out of the sockets. Snapping and cracking echoed off the trees as her muscles ligaments and bones separated from each other. The wounded Colin, staggered, with hardly enough energy to throw his massive body on top of her. It was his last defense, broken and bloody.

Emmett, not caring about his own safety, turned his back to save Rosalie. Sam's jaw clamped down hard on the Emmett-double, stopping him from taking advantage of the diversion. Emmett's girth collided against the other-Rosalie, stopping her advantage, but causing one of Rosalie's arm's to be swiped clean off. The action was followed by the sound of crunching metal, as they both fell to the ground.

Renesmee watched in stunned horror, helpless to do anything, knowing she would have nightmares for years. Alice's double was dead and he smell of her burning remains perfumed the wind with thick smoke. Alice and Jared continued to fight beside their families. Jake had pried Bron off of Leah, and they circled each other, studying every move. Nessie's attention was so fixated on the damage being done that she was surprised to feel a violent yank of her hair, pulling her backward.

"Hello," The Renesmee double mocked as she held her by her thick curly hair.

Ness wanted to scream at what she had seen, but the air was caught in her throat. Half of the girl's face had been ripped away, exposing glistening muscle and stark white bone. The joints in her body bent in odd angles as she moved. Someone had disfigured her and let her heal without resetting her bones. She shifted awkwardly without the same agility as before, when she had working joints.

"I look horrifying don't I?" The double pulled harder on her hair, but Ness refused to scream. "This is my punishment for letting you get away. You won't this ti-."

Jacob's pointed teeth shred into her almost impenetrable flesh, deep in her neck. He had left Leah with Jared, who soon came to join their fight. Bron seemed to be barely moving but tossing both wolves around like rag dolls. With a vicious shake, the renesmee double's spine snapped under his jaw. Her body fell to the ground, leaving a black puddle expanding around her.

Renesmee threw her arms around Jacob, shaking with sobs of relief. Her heavy breathing caused vapor to lift in front of her face. She didn't realize until that moment, pressed against Jacob, that she had been cold. Edward screamed as the Bella double raked her fingers down the back of his body down to his thigh. The yell pierced her soul like a saber. This was going to be a fight her family might not win.

"What are we going to do, Jacob?"

His eyes were shining orbs. He thought the situation was as hopeless as she. He left her to continue fighting with the others. Renesmee shut her eyes tight and held fists to her ears trying to block out the hellish scene. Her family, her friends, were going to die and she was too weak but to sit and watch.


	61. Help

Help

A spell had taken over the clearing. The howling wind carried more than the rusty smell of drying blood and charred vampire flesh. Everyone in the clearing felt the change all at once. Something was not right. The atmosphere buzzed with an unexpected electricity. Edward chuckled, at first low, but then louder and more manic. Every being stopped, staring as though he had gone mad. Perhaps that is what the new vampires had driven him too. Even Bron's coven had become taken aback.

"Their late," Edward said, "But they are here. We are not beaten yet."

One by one, forms materialized out of the darkness. In the moonlight the Denali clan stood furious, eyes blazing, teeth bared. Each beautiful face contorted with rage. Peter and Charlotte, held hands at the other side of the clearing, their expressions stone cold and judgmental. The Amazon Coven, had eyes blazing red, though not vegetarians, ready to help their allies, the Cullens. Zafrina held a condescending half smile as she looked at the strange breed of vampires. Each coven revealed themselves. The Egyptian Coven, the Irish coven, all encircled the area. Even Vladimir and Stefan, the Romanian Coven, had come.

"It appears you are grossly out numbered," Edward smiled.

Bron was still watching Leah, "We are never giving up!"

"Maybe you should speak for yourself," Emmett goaded, dirty and on the ground, holding Rosalie's arm in place.

Bron's coven, who had been merciless, vindictive, tyrants at the beginning of the battle were now paralyzed with terror. Alice looked at Jasper knowing exactly what he was doing to their emotions. They had not expected the Cullens to be so strong, or the wolves, now with at least sixteen more vampires, their only goal was self preservation. The Coven's all hissed running into the center of the grounds.

The few that were not badly wounded tried to escape rather than fight. But they stopped dead in their tracks, and were surrounded without a way out, rounded up like cattle. Defenseless and off guard, the wolves and the Cullens descended upon them. With swift fluid movements that their enemies were not expecting, the Cullens and the wolves broke each of their necks within seconds, making the woods echo like an audience with fingers snapping. An applaud to the victory of the Cullens.

Bron stood outraged with disgust and vengeance. He would not be able to take them all on, but he would try. He readied himself to go down with a fight, take as many with him. He hated their smug expressions as though they had already won. But he wasn't dead yet.

The other covens stopped in mid stride, stood and smiled at one another, flickered and then faded into nothing.

Bron's face became blank, "What is this?"

Everyone's attention turned to Bron, they collectively stalked over to his direction.

"Leah, may have been able to tell you all about us Bron, but even Leah didn't know until now, that Renesmee has a talent too," Jacob taunted, now in human form holding Nessie close to his side. "Nice work," he directed at Ness.

Each member closed in all around him. Bron felt out of control and dizzy with anger. He had never been out smarted before.

"What's the matter _sweetheart_ don't like the turn of events?" Leah asked, also back in human form.

"How did you-"

"I can read minds weather I like it or not," Edward interrupted. "I noticed Leah's thoughts were very strange. Her memories were vague and confused, and she often was missing spans of time in her memory. I could tell something was wrong but I didn't know what. I told Bella to put a mind shield on Leah, to try as best she could to protect her even if Bella couldn't see Leah or know where she was. I wasn't even sure that the shield was working until tonight. Right before the fight, I read Leah's mind. She told me that an ambush was awaiting."

"It was working," Leah answered in disgust. "At first it was like awaking slowly from a nightmare. I snapped out of it completely when I saw that you had hurt Embry. I realized I had broken free of your hypnotism. I could have killed you as you lay in your coffin under my bed, but I thought how revenge would have been so much sweeter than just killing you in your sleep. I wanted to see you broken and weak. I wanted to see the fear in your eyes. So instead of leading my pack to the trap you had wanted me to lure them into, I told them everything I knew. I waited for this moment, for you to be fully awake, when _I _kill you. I have anticipated the second when you see me crush your heart in my bare hands and see the fear in your eyes as you meet your death."

Bron's anger was only matched by his pain at being betrayed by Leah. He had trusted her too much. One night he had told her that his children had no hope of killing him, but the wolves were is only threat. He had thought she would be dead long before she could tell anyone. His great flaw was his reliance on her without caution and his pride. He had never expected to be defeated. That hadn't been an option. There was no explanation to the ache he had felt in his chest when her eyes held nothing but contempt. Bron's heart had loved Leah, without his permission to do so. The irony was not lost on Bron that she wished to crush his heart in her hands.

The Cullens closed in on Bron with the wolves shoulder to shoulder. His eyes flashed with desperation, the way a caged animal would look for an escape. Bron pulled back his top lip from his teeth. He would take as many down with him as he could. Clawing, kicking and scratching, every last impulse was being pushed for survival. Arms and hands, too many to count, clutched at him to hold still. He had known that he had injured some but he was no match for their number. He froze suddenly, unable to move, unable to speak, as he was held to the ground, with Leah standing above him. She smiled with the satisfaction, her vengeance so close. Her bronzed, lean, arms flexed as he watched with morbid fascination, the forearm extend, fingers elongate and sharpen. Thick hair covered half her arm and hand. She was a human, but her elbow down was that of a beast.

Her elbow bent back, her hand held high above her head. His eye lids snapped back, as he kicked franticly at the ground. Swinging her arm back down to the pale skinned chest, the sound of his scream drowned out the cracking of his ribs.


	62. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four Months Later

Renesmee POV

Leah wasn't the same after that night. Even after we pulled her away from the mass, that was unrecognizable as a body, the disturbed stir behind her eyes hadn't left. She had taken her place beside Embry's bed, and didn't leave, as the blood caked on her skin. She refused to go back to her apartment, and no one could blame her.

Even after Embry had recovered and held Leah's hand, she wasn't herself. Embry reminded her too much that he was so close and unable to save her when she needed him most. She refused to talk to anyone. A chasm grew between her and the pack. If it was possible she secluded herself even more from everyone, except Emily. Perhaps because of Emily taking care of Embry, she felt closer to her. She was another woman she could talk to about the traumatizing ordeal.

Slowly each of us recovered from the battle. Some took longer than others, and psychological damage was the deepest and took the longest to heal. I had nightmares for weeks. Leah might never be the same.

Aunt Alice started planning my wedding before we had a chance to announce it. My father wasn't happy that Jacob hadn't gotten his permission to propose, but of course Mom was happy.

Jacob joined the police academy and no one was happier than my Grandpa Charlie. Billy was so proud of his son becoming an officer.

Sitting on the couch of the large house, I paid only half attention to the book I was reading. The house line rang in the empty living room and Grandpa Carlisle was the first one to answer.

"Of course, I will be there right away," He said with an edge of urgency. Slamming the phone down, he grabbed his bag of medical supplies. "It's Emily, she is having the baby prematurely. I'm going to the hospital now. Jacob and the pack are there."

"I'll go with you," I offered racing after him.

Rushing into the maternity ward, we didn't miss the group of Native American giants all huddled outside one of the rooms. They all greeted us with nervous smiles.

"Ness," Jacob called out to me. "It doesn't look good. She had already been in there for a while. We all aren't allowed in the room, but Emily wouldn't let go of Leah's hand. She is in there now. Lee told us that she would let us know what was going on."

Nurses and doctors came in and out of the room, all too busy to stop and tell us what was happening. Grandpa Carlisle hadn't left the room at all. Sam nor Leah resurface. It wasn't until hours later that Sam came out, frowning. We thought the worst. He smiled without the joy reaching his eyes.

"It's a boy," Sam said, with bags and dark circles under his eyes. "And Emily is doing just fine."

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Before he could answer, Leah walked out of the room. Her face was streaked with tears, her mouth stretched into a smile.

"I knew there had to be a reason, I just couldn't let Sam go," Leah chuckled almost giddy.

"Oh my God," Jacob said, as collectively they all knew what had happened.

"Yes," Leah said without anyone having to ask. A child cried behind the hospital room door and Leah ran to her imprint's call.

Jacob put his arm around me, and looked down at me with affectionate eyes.

"I'm sure Sam and Emily will get use to the idea."

He leaned down and kissed me, leaving me anxious for our wedding day.


End file.
